Find Your Way Home
by kimtom4eva
Summary: The Rangers are heading to Las Vegas for a wedding, but when they get there they get a couple of big surprises. Main pairings are: AdamTanya RockyAisha BillyKat TommyKim, read story to see the rest.
1. A trip to Las Vegas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any characters from the show. They belong to Saban and Disney. I also do not own MGM Grand Las Vegas and Casino or Cirque de Sole, UFC or any other Las Vegas Hotel, Casino or Club; it's just a setting for my story. I do however own Carrie-Ann, Kenny, Holly and any other characters not in the show.**

**This story is set post DT and in present day. This story is AU. It is also my first fanfic, just a little something I've had in my mind for a while. Hope you enjoy. Please R & R!!!**

**Rating is: M for language and adult themes**

**Ch. 1-A trip to Las Vegas**

Somewhere in the air over Las Vegas

May 14th 2007

9:00 P.M.

"_Please return to your seats, the pilot has turned on the seatbelt sign as we are making our final decent to Las Vegas" came_ over the airplane speakers.

"Damn Adam, I can't believe you're getting married in two weeks and in Vegas no less" Tommy said as he sat his seat back up and put his laptop away. They had all decided to make a vacation before the wedding.

"I know, who would have thought after all the time Tanya and I spent apart we would end up getting married. Maybe there is hope for you and Kim after all"

"Yeah right, it's been ten years and we don't even know where she's at. Hell none of us have heard from her or Jason since Trini's funeral and even then we never really got the chance to talk. It's like she just disappeared. We'll probably never hear from either of them again." He had never been able to invest in a serious relationship, half because he was afraid of getting hurt but mostly because he compared every girl he ever dated to a certain gymnast and no one could ever measure up in his heart.

"Hey you never know, stranger things have happened man"

"Hey guys check out the strip, we are gonna have so much fun." Rocky said from behind them. "More like your gonna get in so much trouble" said his fiancé Aisha, from across the aisle. "Hey Tommy does your family still live in this area?" Tanya asked

"Yeah my grandma has been sick for awhile and my parents are staying with her so they can take care of her, I can't wait to surprise them."

As the group walked through the airport and picked up their luggage they were in awe as Tommy was the only one who had ever been to Vegas and he hadn't been there since he was a kid. They walked out the front door and saw a mess of people trying to get a cab. "Great it's almost 10:00 and it's gonna take us an hour to get a cab" Tanya said as Adam put an arm around her shoulders. Then a guy at the door offered them a limo to their hotel for twenty dollars a person, so they took the deal and piled in. "What time does Billy and Kat's flight come in tomorrow" Tanya asked. "I'm not sure but Billy said he'd call my cell when they get settled in their room" Adam said.

"This is so cool I've never been in a limo before" Aisha said.

The ride to the hotel was only about ten minutes and they were all happy to see the MGM Grand. They Checked in and settled into their rooms. The couples were of course in separate rooms and Tommy had his own.

As Tommy checked out his room he couldn't help but feel really close to Kim, closer than he had in a long time and he didn't understand it. He laid back on the bed and shut his eyes, but all he could see was her smile. Man I've got to get that girl out of my mind. He was soon snapped out of his daydream by the room phone ringing. It was Rocky saying him and Aisha were going to check out the rest of the hotel and asked if he wanted to come. Tommy declined, the only thing he wanted to do was go to bed since he had left directly after school and been up since seven in the morning.

Rocky and Aisha were walking around the theatre part of the hotel. They had already checked out the casino and won $100 and they had only been down there for an hour. The guys had been so excited because the UFC shoots here and wanted to go see the fight that was scheduled for the 20th but the cheapest tickets were $300 so they had accepted that they weren't going, however Rocky decided that he at least had to see where it was.

As they were walking down the hall Rocky was completely oblivious to all the pictures lining the wall and didn't realize how many other events were held at this hotel. "Oh my god" Aisha said as she stopped in her tracks. "What" Rocky said as he looked over, his jaw dropped as he finally noticed what she was looking at…

**Author's note: I know it's a short chapter but I had to give the introduction.**


	2. A small coincidence

**Thank You for the great reviews I have received so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any characters from the show. They belong to Saban and Disney. I also do not own MGM Grand Las Vegas and Casino or Cirque de Sole, UFC or any other Las Vegas Hotel, Casino or Club, show or anything else; it's just a setting for my story. I do however own Carrie-Ann, Kenny, Holly and any other characters not in the show.**

**This story is set post DT and in present day. This story is AU. It is also my first fanfic, just a little something I've had in my mind for a while. Hope you enjoy. Please R & R!!!**

**Rating is: M for language and adult themes**

**Last Chapter**

_As they were walking down the hall Rocky was completely oblivious to all the pictures lining the wall and didn't realize how many other events were held at this hotel. "Oh my god" Aisha said as she stopped in her tracks. "What" Rocky said as he looked over, his jaw dropped as he finally noticed what she was looking at…_

**Ch. 2-A small coincidence**

Lining the walls were pictures of performers from the Casino shows over the years.

As the two looked at the picture in front of them, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. The person on the picture was in full costume, but even in the elaborate make-up both knew exactly who it was. Under the picture was a plaque that read:

_Kimberly Hart-Cirque de Sole performer 2000-2004  
1996 Pan Global gymnastics Champion  
1996 Olympic Gold Medalist Team and Balance Beam  
1996, 1999 all around gymnastics World Champion  
1996, 1997, 1998, 1999 Balance Beam World Champion  
1997 U.S. National Champion  
Voted favorite performer 2003, 2004  
Performer of the year 2004  
Currently resides Las Vegas, NV _

"Wow Kim's lives in Las Vegas" Aisha said still trying to recover from the shock of seeing one of her best friends after so long, even if it was just a picture. "That doesn't mean she's still here and besides how big is Las Vegas, we'll never find her" Rocky tried to reason.

"Hello it says currently resides in Las Vegas" She argued. "I know what it says Aisha, I can read, but it also says performer from 2000 to 2004. She could be anywhere by now."

That's when they both noticed the small print in the bottom corner of the plaque

_Profile updated Jan. 2007_

"Damn, I guess you were right sweetie" "I usually am" She said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

On the walk back to their hotel room they decided to discuss their discovery with everyone else, before talking to Tommy, they just hoped he wouldn't see the picture first.

Las Vegas Fire Station  
May 15th 2007  
8:00 A.M.

"Hey, were you guys busy yesterday" Kimberly asked as she came in to the station to relieve the previous Ambulance Crew. She was a Paramedic and had been for the last six years. She became interested in the emergency response field a few months after moving to Florida and decided to become a Volunteer EMT as something to take her mind off the intense training from time to time but had never really had time to really get into it. Then after her Competitive Career was ended, due to injury, prior to the 2000 Olympic Trials; she decided to take her interest one step further and become a paramedic. She was offered a position with Cirque de Sole shortly after and decided to take the Medic class in Las Vegas where she worked part time while she was with the show. When she quit the show in 2004 she became a full time Paramedic.

"No it was a pretty uneventful shift" Said Holly, Kim's best friend and roommate. They had met at Coach Schmidt's facility in Florida and been best friends every since; Holly like Kim had no family or friends in Florida so when they were both offered positions in the show, they decided to go together.

"Great so we're gonna be busy as hell today" Kim sighed. "Probably" Holly said as she gathered her things "Don't have too much fun without me, call me later." Kim settled into the couch as her partner Carrie-Ann walked in. "Hey, what's up" she said. "Nothing, Holly and Kenny sat on their Asses all day so be ready to make some runs." The Ambulance crews worked 24hr. shifts in rotations of three crews. "Damn I was hoping to get some rest."

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep….Attention 6 Medic 8, Engine 16, Rescue 2….Accident with injuries at Decatur and Twain…We have confirmed six vehicles are involved.

"Oh, what a way to start the shift" Kim said as she pulled out of the Ambulance bay and flipped on the lights and siren.

_MGM Grand Hotel and Casino…  
Rm. 8113  
9:00 A.M._

Tommy was just waking up and still could not shake the feeling that he was close to Kim. His dreams had been filled with her all night and he had trouble sleeping. "Why can't I just forget about her it's been ten years since she wrote that damn letter" he said to himself as he got in the shower to get ready for the day. They had all agreed to meet at the breakfast buffet downstairs at 10:30 and since he was wide awake he decided he was going to check out the Hotel beforehand.

Tommy was walking down a hall looking for the Theatre where the UFC was held when something caught his eye. He looked over and about had a heart attack when he saw the picture. Without even looking at the plaque he knew instantly who it was, he would recognize that smile anywhere. He looked under the picture and read the plaque for confirmation of what he was thinking.

_Kimberly Hart-Cirque de Sole performer 2000-2004  
1996 Pan Global gymnastics Champion  
1996 Olympic Gold Medalist Team and Balance Beam  
1996, 1999 all around gymnastics World Champion  
1996, 1997, 1998, 1999 Balance Beam World Champion  
1997 U.S. National Champion  
Voted favorite performer 2003, 2004  
Performer of the year 2004  
Currently resides Las Vegas, NV _

'Currently resides Las Vegas, NV' the thought kept ringing in his mind. It just couldn't be, he couldn't be this close to her, or could he. "That's got to be why she feels so close" he said aloud.

As he walked to the buffet line he was in a daze. Rocky and Aisha had already told Adam and Tanya about what they had found, and when the group saw Tommy walking towards them pale as a ghost they knew he had to have seen it too.

The group made small talk as they ate, because no one really knew what to say. As they were finishing up Adam's cell phone rang, he checked the caller id and saw 'Billy Cranston' he answered and found out that Billy and Kat had checked into their room and were on the way down to the lobby. The group payed for their meal and went to meet their other friends.

Billy instantly knew something was wrong with Tommy but thought it best to let it go for the time being. Kat on the other hand decided to ask what was wrong. "Kim is here in Las Vegas" Tommy said. "What like staying here in the hotel" Billy asked. "No, apparently she lives here now" Rocky answered. Billy and Kat both looked as shocked as the others. Everyone had assumed Kim was still in Miami coaching or something like that, they didn't even know she had been injured and had been surprised when she wasn't in the 2000 Olympics. "Come on, there's something you should see" Aisha said as her and Rocky led the way to the sign.

After seeing the sign they were walking out to the strip to get a shuttle and check out some of the other hotels. "Did anyone else notice that there were no gymnastic titles after 1999, I know she didn't compete in Sydney Olympics, but I wonder why she just quit competing altogether?" Billy said " I know she was doing so good, she had so many titles and she was recognized as one of the top gymnasts in the world and they said she was going to be the next Olympic Champion" Kat said

"Can we stop talking about Kimberly please" Tommy said sharply as the shuttle pulled up and a massive crowd of people piled on. As they passed Caesars palace Tommy shuddered as a cold chill ran through his body. "You okay man" Billy asked. "I'm not sure" Tommy said "I just got the weirdest feeling."

_Two blocks West of Caesars Palace…_

As the first Medic unit on scene, Kim had taken the position of Incident Command. There had only been one critical patient out of the 15 total and she had made sure he was off scene within ten minutes as soon as the second ambulance arrived. The last patient had finally been transported to the hospital and Kim and Carrie-Ann had just pulled off scene and were on their way to get something to eat before heading back to the station, when Kim felt a cold chill go through her body. "What's wrong" her partner asked. "I'm not sure I just got a cold chill, it's gotta be like 70 degrees out there, that was weird."

Kim and Carrie had decided to meet some police officers for lunch at a local diner just off the strip. As they walked in Kim spotted her 'big brother' Jason, and his partner; two other cops; and Holly sitting in a back corner of the diner Jason was facing the door with Holly sitting next to him (the two had been dating for some time). Kim sat down across from him with Carrie across from Holly who had decided to meet them for lunch. The waitress came and took their orders and they began to discuss some of the stupid people they had dealt with the last few shifts.

_Back on the strip..._

"I'm hungry, lets stop and eat" Rocky whined. "Rocky we just ate like three hours ago" Tommy said. "Yeah but I eat every hour so I'm long overdue." "Yeah I'm kind of hungry again too" Adam said. "Alright fine let's find someplace to eat then." They saw a sign about a block south of the strip, which said **Good Old Country Fixins'. ** "Ooh that sounds good, lets check it out" Aisha said as her and Tanya started walking that way with the guys following close behind.

_Tommy's POV_

I guess this restaurant doesn't look too bad. Our waitress is kind of cute, she reminds me of Kim with that petite body and long brown hair and…damn it Oliver snap out of it. Wait who is that at the back table, it looks like…no, no way it can't be that's too big of a coincidence.

"Hey guys, is it just me or do two of the people at the back table look like familiar" Rocky, Billy and Adam turned around to look at the table Tommy was talking about. "No way" they all said in unison.

**Authors note: So Tommy knows Kim is near, what will happen now, does he even want to see her… All questions will be answered soon. I have the first 4 chapters done so I promise to update again soon. Thanks again to those who have reviewed so far.**


	3. Running into old friends

**Thank you to those who have reviewed so far. Your comments a very much appreciated. **

**Please review, this is my first fanfic so I need feedback, Thanks!!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any characters from the show. They belong to Saban and Disney. I also do not own MGM Grand Las Vegas and Casino or Cirque de Sole, UFC or any other Las Vegas Hotel, Casino or Club, show or anything else; it's just a setting for my story. I do however own Carrie-Ann, Kenny, Holly and any other characters not in the show.**

**This story is set post DT and in present day. This story is AU. It is also my first fanfic, just a little something I've had in my mind for a while. Hope you enjoy. Please R & R!!!**

**Rating is: M for language and adult themes**

**Last Chapter**

_I guess this restaurant doesn't look too bad. Our waitress is kind of cute, she reminds me of Kim with that petite body and long brown hair and…damn it Oliver snap out of it. Wait who is that at the back table, it looks like…no, no way it can't be that's too big of a coincidence. _

"_Hey guys, is it just me or do two of the people at the back table look like familiar" Rocky, Billy and Adam turned around to look at the table Tommy was talking about. "No way" they all said in unison. _

**Ch. 3-Running in to old friends**

"Let's go say hi" Aisha said. "I don't know they look like they're in the middle of a conversation" Tommy said uncomfortably. "Oh come on dude, its just us, they won't care." Rocky said as he headed to the back table followed by the rest of the group except Tommy.

"Hey guys, got time for some old friends" Aisha greeted the two.

Bulk and Skull looked up to see who was interrupting their conversation. Bulk had lost at least 150lbs and Skull looked much older and more muscular. Both men were wearing business suits instead of the biker wear they sported in high school.

"Oh my gosh it's been so long, what are you guys doing here, how are you doing" Bulk asked.

Adam was the first to answer "Well Tanya and I are getting married out here in a couple of weeks so we all came out early for vacation. What are you guys doing out here?"

"We both work for an Accounting Firm in Los Angeles and there is a seminar out here this week so we finagled a free trip to Vegas by agreeing to attend the seminar." Skull answered with his trademark laugh.

'Same old Bulk and Skull' Tommy thought as he sat at the table listening to the conversation between to former bullies and his friends.

"Well, we'll let you get back to your lunch, we just wanted to say hi. It was good seeing you again" Tanya said as they walked back to their table.

Little did any of them know that sitting just twenty feet away on the other side of a wall Jason and Kim were having lunch at the same restaurant. If they had just walked a little further to the next entrance, they would have seen them.

"Tommy you okay" Kat asked as she noticed that he seemed to be in a daze.

"I don't know I just have this weird feeling that won't go away, I've had it since we landed last night."

"What kind of feeling" Billy asked.

"I'm not sure, it's just like I can feel Kim so close, it's a feeling I haven't had since before she went to Florida."

"Well it makes sense, we do know that she's somewhere in Las Vegas, we could try to find her I'm sure it wouldn't be that hard" Billy replied.

"Why so I can see her family and see how happy she is with the guy she left me for, I don't think so. I can't take seeing that, I still care too much about her."

On the other side of the wall Kim had stopped talking midsentence and went pale. "Kim are you okay" Jason asked worried as he started to get up. "Yeah I'm fine it's just…I don't…this is going to sound crazy but I just have this feeling like Tommy's close. I had it earlier but it's so much stronger this time"

"Kim that's impossible, last I heard Tommy lives in Reefside California and he's a teacher so what would he be doing in Las Vegas in the middle of the week, you need to stop thinking so much about him. He broke up with you in a letter ten years ago, move on with your life you deserve to be happy. Besides we haven't heard from any of them in years, so unless fate steps in we'll probably never see them again."

"Never say never Jason, besides school is out for the summer" Holly said as she got up to use the restroom.

Holly had to walk to other side of the restaurant to get to the bathroom and as she was coming out, a group of people sitting towards the front of the restaurant caught her eye. She thought a few of them looked familiar but couldn't quite place names to the faces. Then it hit her, she had seen all these people before, she had seen them in old photos that Kim and Jason had laying around the house the three of them shared. 'Oh my god Kim was right, Tommy is here, at least I think that's him though his hair is somewhat darker and a whole lot shorter.'

She decided she would talk to Jason about it a little later, as she wasn't sure she should bring it up to Kim seeing as how Tommy was sitting next to the blond girl that Kim was sure he had left her for. Holly returned to the table as if she had seen nothing though her boyfriend knew she had something on her mind, he had already paid for her lunch, so they all got up and left. Holly made sure to tell Jason to call her first chance he got. Kim and Carrie were on their way out the door when they heard an all too familiar sound.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep…6 Medic 8, medical run to The Flamingo Hotel…62 year old male patient having chest pain in the lobby…patient is arguing with hotel staff.

"Medic 8 is clear, enroute" Carrie said into the radio. "You want some back up on that?" Jason asked his little sis. "Thanks Jase, but I think I can handle a 62 year old man."

"Hey don't get mad I'm just looking out for you, besides age makes no difference when you're ready to fight someone" He replied, determined to go whether she liked it or not.

"Oh gee, whatever would I do without you" Kim said sarcastically as they got in their vehicles and headed to the scene.

The sound of the two fire pagers on full blast was enough to make everyone in the restaurant jump. Tommy had noticed the Ambulance and two Police cars parked outside when they came in, but didn't think much of it.

As he watched the paramedics get into their truck, a short girl with highlighted hair caught his eye. 'She looks familiar' he thought, he was so lost in thought that he didn't even see Jason walk right by and get into one the Police Cars.

_At the Flamingo Hotel…_

As Kim got out of the Ambulance, she rolled her eyes at the fact that Jason was still behind them. "Just couldn't resist coming along, could you?" "Nope, just want to make sure your safe."

"Yeah you've always been too protective, you and Tommy both" She said. "Are your trying to say there weren't when times you needed our protection, because a certain problem in Florida rings a bell." "No, I'm just saying this isn't one of them."

When they got to the lobby, they saw an older man sitting on the ground, leaning forward and clutching his chest. "Hi Sir, my name is Kimberley, and this is my partner Carrie, we're going to give you some oxygen to help you breathe; what's going on today" She asked the man as she handed him an oxygen mask.

"Well let me tell you, I picked up this pretty young lady earlier this morning, I was hoping we could, well you know." Jason was trying not to laugh "So anyway I took some Viagra, I wanted to be ready. Well anyway we get up to the room, I get her down to the panties and she asks if her friend Sharon can join in, so I said sure, you know the more the merrier, well anyway in walks this man gotta be at least 6 feet tall, says _hi I'm Sharon_. Well let me tell you I grabbed my pants, got out of that room and ran straight to the elevator, damn sexual revolution. You know what I mean buddy?" He asked as he looked up at Jason "Yeah I understand" Jason said as he stifled a laugh as Kim and Carrie exchanged smiles while starting an IV and putting him on their heart monitor.

"Okay but why don't you tell us about your medical problem" Kim said.

"Sorry, so anyway I ran to the elevator that's when I started having trouble breathing, then came the chest pain, so when I got down here I took a Nitro tablet and that's how I ended up like this."

"You took Nitro and Viagra together, its no wonder you're having chest pain then" Carrie said calmly.

"What the hell's that got to do with anything" He asked. "Sir you can't take Nitroglycerine and Viagra at the same time" Kim said. "Well why the hell not, and I didn't take them at the same time. It was at least 15 minutes in between" "It doesn't matter how far apart it was, when you take them together it drops your blood pressure and causes chest pain" She said as they loaded him into the truck.

"No shit, I thought that was just one of those urban legend things. The doctor never said I shouldn't take them at the same time. What the hell are us old guys supposed to do then" he asked. "I don't know what to tell you on that one sir."

_Back at the restaurant…_

After eating, the girls decided they needed to do some shopping. The guys wanted nothing to do with that, so they all decided to meet back at the hotel around 7:00 for dinner with Tommy's parents.

"So what do you guys think about Tommy" Tanya asked. "I don't know, I mean I know that Kim's here somewhere, but what are the odds of actually seeing her. Besides she hasn't talked to any of us in years, what makes you think it would be any different if we did see her" Aisha said. "Plus what if she does have a family and really is happy, I don't think Tommy could handle that. I know he's always hoped that the letter was a lie and that she misses him and much as he misses her" Kat added.

"Tommy, what are you going to do if we run in to Kim" Rocky asked. "I don't want to think about that right now. Like I said earlier, I don't want to know anything about her or her family, so if you happen to see her leave me out of the conversation."

"Well you better start thinking about it, because it's a very real possibility. You know you really need to swallow your pride and talk to her man. Maybe if you would have gone after her ten years ago you wouldn't be in this situation, at the very least you'd have some closure." Rocky said as Tommy glared at him.

"Just shut up about it" He said, even though he knew Rocky was right. As much as he wished he could go back and do things over, the simple fact was he couldn't. He had let the love of his life go without so much as a fight. He knew that was the biggest mistake he ever made and he hated when people reminded him of it. Rocky knew this and that's why he always used it against him. He had always hoped Tommy would fight to get Kim back and now that he may have the chance, didn't want him to pass it by again.

With Tommy still somewhat upset, they decided to try their luck at a blackjack table before heading back to the hotel. "Man, I really hope he cheers up soon" Rocky said. "I don't think I can take two weeks of him moping around."

"Just give him some time to get over the shock of finding out about Kim. We may even be able to get them to talk after all" Billy said. "I hope" Rocky and Adam said in unison.


	4. Dinner and an Accident Part I

**Thank you again to those who continue to review: ****SaffronAngel****Pinkywriter****, and ****gigletrig**

**To ****gigletrig: ****Don't worry I promise they will see each other soon, I just didn't want to make it to easy. Thanks for the reviews**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any characters from the show. They belong to Saban and Disney. I also do not own MGM Grand Las Vegas and Casino or Cirque de Sole, UFC or any other Las Vegas Hotel, Casino or Club, show or anything else; it's just a setting for my story. I do however own Carrie-Ann, Kenny, Holly and any other characters not in the show.**

**This story is set post DT and in present day. This story is AU. It is also my first fanfic, just a little something I've had in my mind for a while. Hope you enjoy. Please R & R!!!**

**Rating is: M for language and adult themes**

**Last Chapter**

_With Tommy still somewhat upset, they decided to try their luck at a blackjack table before heading back to the hotel. "Man, I really hope he cheers up soon" Rocky said. "I don't think I can take two weeks of him moping around." _

"_Just give him some time to get over the shock of finding out about Kim. We may even be able to get them to talk after all" Billy said. "I hope" Rocky and Adam said in unison._

Just explanation for later in this chapter, usually in the medical and emergency fields when you say something like how slow or quiet it is, you get either a bad run or you get busy. This is a commonly known thing among people in these fields and they often use it against each other.

**Ch. 4-Dinner and an Accident**

As the guys were walking back into their hotel, they spotted Kat and Tanya at slot machines near the door. Aisha had already went up to the room to get ready, being that she was the most like Kim and it would probably take her a couple hours.

"Hey girls, where is my beautiful fiancé" Rocky asked. "She went up to the room to get ready for dinner." Tanya said. "Tommy, do you know where your parents are planning to take us, so I know what kind of clothes to where?" "Yeah, some Italian Bistrothey said dress casual though" Tommy said

"Okay I guess we should go get ready then" Tanya said. They all headed up to their rooms.

Rocky walked into his room to see shopping bags all over the king size bed. "Aisha, exactly how much money did you put on my credit card today" He asked through the bathroom door. "Oh relax honey, I kept it under two hundred, besides I put it all on my card" she answered. "Oh, but all three of us would like to thank you for the facials and manicures, I did charge that to you." "I'll remember to tell Kat and Tanya_ your welcome_."

Tommy had gotten over what Rocky said to him earlier and had decided that maybe it was best to see Kim. He knew it would hurt him to see her with her family, but maybe it would give him some closure and he could move on with his life. With that decided he felt better than he had all day and was ready to see his parents for dinner then try to find Kim.

They all met in the lobby at about 7:30. They had decided that it would be best to get a taxi and meet his parents at the restaurant since traffic was so bad on the strip.

The restaurant they had chosen was off the strip and closer to the airport so they wouldn't be to far away from Tommy's grandparents, just in case something happened.

_A cell phone conversation…_

"Are you sure it was them Hol?" Jason asked

"Yes, I even looked at the pictures again when I got home, just to make sure."

"I just can't believe they are here. I'm not sure I even want to tell Kim about it. She is still so hurt that none of them talk to her anymore. I mean none of them even answered the phone when she needed them so much back in 2000." He said

"I know, but I think it would be good for Kim to talk to Tommy, even if he is with Katherine. It might just help her move on with her life" Holly said.

"Holly I understand where you're coming from, and know she's your best friend, but I've known her a lot longer. I know what her reaction would be and given her current medical condition, I really don't think she could handle it; and I can't stand by and watch her have another total breakdown. You remember what is was like last time and I don't think she would survive having one right now."

"Jason she's been doing good for a long time, I think she could handle it and I think she deserves to know. Plus if she finds out they're here and we knew about it and didn't tell her, she would kill us both. I've seen her temper before and I don't want it turned on me"

"Just let me think about it and don't say anything to her. If I decide to tell her, then it needs to come from me, not you. I can handle her a little better if she does go off the deep end." He said

"Alright, I guess we can talk about it when you get home and I hope the rest of your shift isn't too _slow_." She said, putting emphasis on the word slow.

"You just had to say the "S" word didn't you. If you just jinxed us you are so getting payback next time you work and I'm off."

"Yeah right, why don't you just pay me back when you get home? I'll be your slave and I'll do what ever you want" she said in a provocative tone.

"Be careful what you promise because I might just take you up on that, though your punishment would be nothing like your imaging right now."

_Unit 78…we have a report of a fight at 3790 Las Vegas Blvd. taking place outside of coyote ugly… need you to check it out._

"See what you did, now I have to go make a run" Jason said as his partner cleared them.

"Oh I didn't do shit and I think you'll survive. I'll see you when you get home, I love you, be careful."

"I will and I love you too." He said as they went off to deal with yet another drunken fight.

_At the Bistro…_

"Can I help you" the hostess asked as they all walked in the door. "Yes, we had reservations for Oliver at 8:00, the other two may already be here" Tommy said. "Yes they are, right this way sir."

"Oh my baby I haven't seen you in so long, what did you do to your hair, you look so much older." Karen Oliver gushed as she got up to hug her son. "I just needed a change mom, its no big deal"

"It is too a big deal, you look so handsome" She said as she ran her fingers through his spiked hair. "Mom stop" Tommy said as the rest of the group, including his father, just laughed at the way his mother was acting. "So dad how have you been" He asked. "Oh not too bad, you know I hate seeing mom and pop like this, but the time off work hasn't been to heart breaking" James Oliver said as they all sat down.

"So Adam, Tanya, I hear congratulations are in order" Karen said after they placed their drink and food orders. "Which chapel are you guys getting married in, have you decided yet?"

"Yeah, we're getting married at the _Forever Grand Wedding Chapel at MGM_, with no more than 50-80 guests and they take care of all the arrangements so we don't have to stress over it. Then my parents rented out a _Honeymoon Suite_ for our wedding night. So since they did that and they're paying for the wedding, that's pretty much our present from them." Tanya said.

"That sounds like it will be beautiful, where are you going for your honeymoon" James asked. "That's a surprise" said Adam; "She'll find out when we get on the plane and not a minute sooner."

"Well as an early wedding present, why don't you let us pay for all of your dinners?" Karen said. "You can get what ever you want, price isn't an issue."

_The fire station…_

"Ha, they just sent Jason and Tony to that fight; I bet they're not too happy." Kim said.

"Well don't get to excited, with our luck one of them knocked the other one out or made them bleed, in which case they can't go to jail until we clean it up." Carrie said

"They better not send us, I'm gonna be pissed cause that's right down the street from Medic 5. I've already got three run reports to write before 8am, I'm not gonna get any sleep." Kim said

Jason and his partner pulled up on scene to see two men fighting, one was tall and skinny and the other was short and looked very young. The shorter guy clearly had a gun in his hand and was aiming it at the taller guy, who was clutching the right side of his stomach like he had already been hit or shot, but managed to stay on his feet. "We're gonna need medical and back up at this location suspect has a gun" Jason said into the radio.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep… 6 Medic 8 police are on scene of a fight calling for medical assistance, at 3790 Las Vegas Blvd. this will be outside coyote ugly…medical condition is unknown at this time…need you to stage at Tropicana and Koval. _

"Medic 8 is clear on 3790 Las Vegas Blvd, stage at Tropicana and Koval. We'll be enroute"

"You have got to be fucking kidding me, where the hell is Medic 5" Kim yelled as she dialed the number for dispatch. "Hey, its Kim why isn't medic 5 making this run, they're right down the street" Kim said as soon as the dispatcher answered. All Carrie heard after that was Kim yelling the words _for what_ before slamming the phone shut and throwing it on the dash.

"What's up" Carrie asked. "Well it seems our good friend Tori went out of service for an _emergency, _the only emergency that bitch ever has is when she can't find enough food to fill her up." Kim said.

"That's bullshit, I guarantee you they went out of service so they could drive across town to eat, even though they haven't done jack shit all day." Carrie said.

"Well you just wait till I see her again, I'm gonna have a few choice words for her, I don't care if she is a supervisor."

"Kim, you are just begging to be put back in corrective action. You just got out so just let it go."

"Like hell I'm gonna let it go, I'm sick of this shit and you should be too. Besides I've been in corrective action since a month after I started, it just wouldn't feel right if I wasn't in trouble for something." She said as they both laughed.

"Medic 8 has arrived staging area" Kim said into the radio.

_Clear medic 8_

Back on scene Jason and Tony both had their guns drawn as a second police car was pulling up on scene with another behind it. "Put down the gun and get on the ground" Jason said.

"Fuck you 5-0" the guy said as he pointed the gun at Jason and there were multiple shots fired.

"10-13, 10-13… Shots fired… We have officers down."

Kim and Carrie were only staged a block away and heard all the shots, followed by the radio transmission.

"Oh my god" Carrie said as her and Kim looked at each other, waiting to be told it was safe to enter the scene…..

**Ha, Ha, Ha, I'm so evil…how you like them apples!!! Okay so I know it's a cliff hanger, but come on what did you expect, I'll update soon, but until then I'll leave you to wonder who all got shot!!!**


	5. Dinner and an Accident Part II

**Thank you again to those who continue to review: ****SaffronAngel,****Pinkywriter****, and ****gigletrig**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any characters from the show. They belong to Saban and Disney. I also do not own MGM Grand Las Vegas and Casino or Cirque de Sole, UFC or any other Las Vegas Hotel, Casino or Club, show or anything else; it's just a setting for my story. I do however own Carrie-Ann, Kenny, Holly and any other characters not in the show.**

**This story is set post DT and in present day. This story is AU. It is also my first fanfic, just a little something I've had in my mind for a while. Hope you enjoy. Please R & R!!!**

**Rating is: M for language and adult themes**

**Last Chapter**

_Back on scene Jason and Tony both had their guns drawn as a second police car was pulling up on scene with another behind it. "Put down the gun and get on the ground" Jason said. _

"_Fuck you 5-0" the guy said as he pointed the gun at Jason and there were multiple shots fired._

"_10-13, 10-13… Shots fired… We have officers down." _

_Kim and Carrie were only staged a block away and heard all the shots, followed by the radio transmission._

"_Oh my god" Carrie said as her and Kim looked at each other, waiting to be told it was safe to enter the scene….._

**Ch. 5-Dinner and an Accident part II**

"I repeat we have officers down, the scene is safe, send in the medics"

'Please don't let it be Jason or Tony' Kim thought. As soon as they pulled up on scene, her fears were confirmed. Jason had been shot but didn't look to be badly injured. Tony on the other hand was lying in a puddle of blood.

"Go check Tony, I'll get Jason" Kim said. "What about the shooter" Carrie asked.

"Shit." Kim walked, with another officer, over to check the shooter who was lying on the ground motionless with multiple bullet holes in his chest and one in his head. A check of his pulse confirmed his heart had stopped and one look at the brain matter on the ground was all the confirmation she need. She placed a triage tag on his foot and pulled off the green, yellow, and red sections, leaving only the black.

"He's dead, now lets help the people that matter" Kim said as she walked back to where Carrie was working on Tony. Another ambulance had already arrived and the EMT, Michael, was helping the other boy involved in the fight. He had no gunshot wounds, but did possibly have some broken ribs from the hits he had taken.

With Tony being taken care of by Carrie and the other Medic, Kim turned her attention to Jason. "And you say I'm the one always getting myself into bad situations" She said as she grabbed his left arm to see how much damage the bullet had done.

"Kim I'm fine it just nicked my arm, help Tony." Jason said

"Carrie and Aaron are taking care of him; I'm here to help you"

"How bad is he?"

"Not too bad, it looks worse than it is, from what I can tell the bullet went all the way through his leg, that's probably why there's so much blood." Kim said.

"That's it? One bullet wound, nothing else, are you sure?"

"Yep, I'd say you'll both be fine. You know, you were both lucky, either he had shitty aim you guys hit him before he could do any real damage. Now let's get you to the ER so they can stitch that arm up."

"Oh no, I'm not going to the hospital, it's just a scratch, I'll be fine"

"It's just as scratch huh? Jason, it needs stitches"

"Hell no, you know how I feel about doctors and needles and hospitals" he said as he shivered. "Besides, it's gonna be an awesome scar, I don't want it stitched up."

"Jason look at yourself, your shaking, you're already going into shock from the blood loss. You were injured in the line of duty, which means I get to decide whether or not you can refuse medical treatment so you're going to the hospital whether you like it or not" she said as she called a firefighter to get the stretcher from their truck. Carrie had already left with Tony in the other ambulance. Michael would be driving Kim and Jason to the hospital in Kim's truck. The other guy involved had refused medical care and was taken by a police car to the hospital to be checked.

"Oh, it's okay you poor baby, your big sissy will hold your hand until your girlfriend gets there to kiss it and make it all better" Kim said in a mocking baby voice.

"You don't have to be a smart ass, and you better not call Holly, she'll freak."

"Yeah, and if I don't she'll kill me and you for not telling her. What you plan to do, hide it from her. You know as well as I do, the news is just going to say two cops have been shot, they won't say names and she's gonna flip until she hears your voice and knows your okay so you may as well just call her now." Kim said in her best imitation of the voice him and Tommy used as leaders. "Fine, give me your phone."

_Back at the restaurant…_

"Well thanks for dinner" Tanya said as they were all leaving the restaurant. About that time three Police cars went flying down the road heading towards the strip.

"I wonder what's going on" Adam said.

"Oh, this is Vegas; it's always like this. There's always something illegal taking place, usually it's nothing too bad. Are you sure you want to take a cab back to your hotel, that's so expensive and the van is big enough for all of you." Karen said.

"Yeah I guess that would be okay" Tommy said as an ambulance passed them with the lights and siren on heading in the direction of the hospital. They had made it to _The Tropicana_ before they were stopped by an officer and told they would have to walk the rest of the way to their hotel due to the current crime scene.

"Good lord, 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8 Police cars, an ambulance and a fire truck. What the hells going on over there." Rocky said. They got out of the van and started walking the block to their hotel. They were almost there when Tommy spotted her, the love of his life standing less than a hundred feet away, and he froze.

"Hello Tommy, walk much" Adam said as he bumped into him. "Hello, earth to Tommy, you still with us." Tommy said nothing just stood there and stared at her. They all looked over, just in time to see Kim loading Jason onto the cot and into the truck.

"What? Kim is a paramedic and Jason is a cop?" Kat asked, to no one in particular. "I'm more worried about why Jason is on the cot. Tommy you okay." Billy said as Kim got in and the ambulance pulled off.

"Yeah, I just don't know what came over me. I mean I thought I was ready to talk to her, but all I did was look at her and I froze."

"You just didn't expect to see her like that, it's no big deal. At least now we know how to find her." He said as they headed up to their rooms. "We'll check it out tomorrow if you still want to."

"Yeah, I think I do." Tommy said as he entered his room.

_In the Ambulance…_

"Hey Baby" Jason said as Holly answered the phone.

"Jason oh my god, are you okay" she asked sounding very worried.

"I'm fine, Hol, don't worry. Kim's taking good care of me. I just have to go get a few stitches."

"I was so, scared I saw the news and I knew you were there and I didn't know what happened" she said sobbing by this point.

"Baby, calm down, I'm fine." He said.

"I'm coming to the hospital are you on your way now?"

"Yea, I'll see you when you get there, take a couple of deep breaths and calm down. Drive safe, I love you."

"I love you too" She said hanging up

"See I told you she'd be hysterical" Kim said as they pulled up under the canopy at the Emergency Room. "You know I'm never working another shift on your rotation, I haven't had two mass casualty incidents in one shift, my entire career, let alone in a little over 12 hours."

"He's in room 6" a nurse said as she saw Holly come running in through the ER doors. "Thanks" Holly said as she ran down the hall.

"Oh my god sweetie, I was so worried about you" Holly said as she entered the room and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Baby I told you to calm down, I'm fine" Jason said.

"You are not fine" she said as she looked down at the deep laceration in his arm, from where the bullet grazed his skin. "Isn't it cool" he said "You could almost put a roll of quarters in there. That's gonna be one bad ass scar." He said as he laughed. Kim rolled her eyes as Holly punched Jason in his good arm.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Jason Lee Scott, this is not funny, I thought you were dead" Holly screamed at him.

"Baby, what's wrong? You knew I wasn't dead when I called and now you've seen that I'm fine so what's bothering you" Jason asked

Kim took that as her cue to leave so she hugged Jason and went to find Carrie.

"I just can't help but think this is all my fault" Holly said as she cried into Jason's chest. "Baby how can you say it's your fault, you weren't even there" Jason said. "No, but if I hadn't told you to have a _slow_ shift you wouldn't have been on that run."

"Holly, that's just a stupid superstition, we were sitting three blocks away, we still would have been the first unit on scene and things still would have happened exactly the way they did even if you hadn't said anything"

"Yeah and it's a superstition that comes true every time. Maybe if I hadn't said it, the guy wouldn't have had a gun and you wouldn't have been shot." As soon as the words came out of her mouth she realized how stupid it sounded. "Okay, now you're just being ridiculous" he said.

"Yeah, I guess I am. I just love you so much and I'm afraid I'm gonna lose you" she said crying again. "Afraid you're gonna lose me to what Holly, an accident at work or another woman" he asked. She had been cheated on more than once by other men and had a hard time trusting people, even though deep down she knew Jason would never do that.

"Both…either, I guess" she answered.

He kissed her temple then got out of the bed and walked across the room to his jacket. "Jason what are you doing, your not supposed to get out of the bed, your hurt."

"Oh please Hol, it's just my arm I can still walk." With his back to her he reached into the pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. "I wasn't going to do this tonight, but I don't ever want you to have another doubt about how much I love you."

He got down on one knee and took her hand in his. The tears from her eyes came even faster now; he looked deep into her blue eyes. "Holly Adams, you are the love of my life. I have never and will never love any woman as much I love you. I would do anything for you and I want you beside me for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Jason of course I'll marry you" he slipped the ½ Karat Diamond Ring on her finger, stood up and pulled her into a passionate kiss. The doctor, who had been listening from outside the door, came in and congratulated them before stitching up Jason's arm.

_In the Ambulance Bay…_

"Hey, how's Tony doing" Kim asked as she met up with Carrie.

"He's okay, they're taking him up to surgery to repair his leg and he's unconscious from the blood loss, but he'll be fine. He is damn lucky though, because that bullet was real close to hitting something his wife might miss, if you get my drift." Carrie said "Yeah I get it. Jason's fine, Holly's taking him home as soon as they stitch his arm up, so you ready to go back in service?"

"No, let's pull a Tori and stay out of service. You have four run reports to write and I have one so what's it gonna hurt." Carrie said. "As much as I'd like to take you up on that I can't."

"Medic 8 is back in service" Kim said._ Clear Medic 8 you may return to station_

"Hopefully for the rest of the night" Carrie said as they got into the Ambulance.

**Okay** **so no cliffhanger this chapter. Jason and Holly are engaged, but what's gonna happen when Kim finds out Tommy's in town and wants to see her. Tune in next chapter to find out. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!!!**


	6. A Not So Friendly Reunion

**Sorry this chapter is kind of long, but bare with me!!!**

**Thank you again to those who continue to review: ****SaffronAngel****Pinkywriter****, and ****gigletrig**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any characters from the show. They belong to Saban and Disney. I also do not own MGM Grand Las Vegas and Casino or Cirque de Sole, UFC or any other Las Vegas Hotel, Casino or Club, show or anything else; it's just a setting for my story. I do however own Carrie-Ann, Kenny, Holly and any other characters not in the show.**

**This story is set post DT and in present day. This story is AU. It is also my first fanfic, just a little something I've had in my mind for a while. Hope you enjoy. Please R & R!!!**

**Rating is: M for language and adult themes**

**Last Chapter**

_Jason's fine, Holly's taking him home as soon as they stitch his arm up, so you ready to go back in service?"_

"_No, let's pull a Tori and stay out of service. You have four run reports to write and I have one so what's it gonna hurt." Carrie said. "As much as I'd like to take you up on that I can't."_

"_Medic 8 is back in service" Kim said. Clear Medic 8 you may return to station_

"_Hopefully for the rest of the night" Carrie said as they got into the Ambulance._

**Ch. 6- A not so friendly** **reunion**

_Kimberly's House  
May 16__th__ 2007  
8:30 A.M._

Kim walked into the house to find Jason sitting in the kitchen reading the paper. "Feeling better this morning" she asked "Yeah, breakfast is on the stove if you want it. Have you talked to Holly since last night" He asked. "No, and thanks but all I want right now is a shower and my bed."

"Did you have a busy night" He asked. "We didn't do anymore runs, but I was up all night writing run reports so goodnight."

"Night" he said as Holly came into the kitchen. "Good morning, my beautiful fiancé, sleep well" he asked as he kissed her on the cheek. "Baby with you, I always sleep well" she said. "Where did Kim go?"

"She was up writing reports all night so she went to bed."

"Damn that sucks. I wanted to tell her our news, guess I'll have to wait till later."

_MGM Grand…  
Starbucks coffee, west wing  
10:00 A.M._

Tommy, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Tanya, and Kat sat drinking coffee and making small talk while waiting for Billy, who was working on his laptop, to come up with the information they needed to find Kimberly. He wasn't having much success on the internet and the city Ambulance Service told him they couldn't give out employee information.

At 11:15 there was a breakthrough. "I've got, I know how we can find her" Billy said "How" Tommy asked.

"Well after an extensive search of the Web. I have found no information for Kimberly Hart, except for stuff about gymnastics and her official website. There's no personal information though, which is odd because anyone with a credit card or house in their name can usually be found on the internet but everything I clicked on for her came up as _URL not found,_ which means it has either been moved to a different location or removed completely and that would have to be done by someone who knows what they're doing. Kim's smart but she doesn't know a lot about computers."

"So how are we supposed to find her, I mean especially if she's married. I know Kim has credit cards, she has to as much as she shops, but we don't even know what her last name is" Kat said.

"That's my point; there is no information for Kimberly Hart. It could be under a different name, but even her official website, which says it's ran by her, shows her as single. The good news is, I found an address and phone number for Jason, and if anyone knows where to find Kim, I bet he does."

"Great" Tommy said. "Let's go."

"Tommy, I think it would be best if we rent a car and drive ourselves, I can print out directions" Billy said.

"I don't care how we get there let's just go" Tommy said.

"Alright so where am I going" Tommy asked once they were in their rented suburban. He was driving since he did now the roads a little bit better than anyone else. "1021 Newport Drive in Henderson Nevada" Billy said. "Jason lives all the way in Henderson, that's like a half an hour away" Tommy said. "Yes, I see that the directions say 28 minutes, though in Las Vegas traffic, I'm sure it takes more like an hour but that is the address for Jason." "Alright then, sit back and relax because it's gonna be a long drive." Tommy said as they pulled off.

_Kimberly's House  
1:00 P.M._

When they pulled up in front of the house they were shocked to see how big it was. "Damn, Jason must have a sugar mama, 'cause there is no way in hell he can afford this house on a police officer's salary." Adam said as they got out and stretched their legs.

It had taken them and hour and a half to get there, because of traffic and Tommy not listening to Billy's directions, claming he knew how to get to Henderson. In reality he was nervous so he was just trying to stall the inevitable and everyone knew it.

They walked up to the door and knocked. After a few minutes a blond girl opened the door. Holly recognized them as soon as she saw them, but tried to play it off anyway. "Can I help you" she asked. "She must be the sugar mama" Rocky said under his breath as Aisha hit the back of his head. "What was that" Holly asked.

"I asked if Jason Scott lives here" He said quickly trying to pull the foot back out of his mouth.

"That's not what you said, but yes Jason does live here, hold on I'll get him." She shut the door and went to her bedroom to find Jason asleep on the bed. He had taken some pain killers for his arm seeing as how the pain was much worse today.

"Jase, wake up." She said as she tried to shake him awake. "What do you want Hol?"

"Remember when I said I was sure your friends were here, well they're at the door right now" she said. He quickly sat up looking for his shirt. "I'll deal with them, just make sure Kim's still sleeping." He said as he walked out to the door.

Jason did his best to look surprised when he opened the door. "Hey…what are you guys doing here" he asked.

"Long story, can we come in and talk" Adam asked.

"Yeah sure" Jason said as he stepped aside to let them in. "Nice house, bro" Tommy said as they followed Jason into the living room. "Yeah, I guess; so you said it was a long story, start explaining."

"Well Adam and Tanya are getting married in Vegas on the 28th and we decided to come down a couple week early for vacation." Rocky said.

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain why you showed up on my doorstep or how you even knew I lived here."

"Jason you don't seem very happy to see us" Kat said.

"Yeah well I haven't heard from any of you in 5 years, so forgive me if I don't jump for joy when you unexpectedly show up at my door. Anyway, continue on with your story."

"We're staying at the _MGM_ so we saw the picture of Kimberly in her costume and it says currently resides in Las Vegas, and we were hoping, well Tommy was hoping to talk to her. Then last night when we got back to our hotel, we saw her putting you into an ambulance. Problem is I couldn't find anything but gymnastic articles on Kim and since I knew you were here I looked up your address. We were hoping you knew how to get in touch with her" Billy said.

"What makes you think I know where she lives" Jason asked.

"Come on man you guys are best friends, you must at least have her phone number" Adam said.

"So let me get this straight. None of you have made any effort to contact her for 10 years. You ignored all her phone calls, and when she left messages you never called back, now all of a sudden you see a picture and decide its time to start talking to her again. Is that about right" Jason said, sounding more like he was interrogating a suspect instead of talking to old friends.

"Oh come on bro it's not like that, and you know it" Tommy said.

"Oh really Tommy, I don't know what it's like, as you put it, but let me tell you what I do know. I know that I lost every bit of respect that I ever had for you, when you broke up with your girlfriend of three and a half years and broke her heart, in a damn letter. I saw the way you were with her and I never would have guessed you would do something like that" Jason said as they all sat there in shock. Even Tommy didn't know what to say.

He continued before anyone could make a comment. "You know man, I defended you. I told her that you weren't that heartless, that you would never break up with her without discussing it first, I even told her to call you and try to straighten things out. So she did, she called and called and called and when your mom finally answered she said you were on a ski trip with Katherine. That was enough confirmation for her and it broke her heart all over. I couldn't believe it, but I got over it and I got over being angry with you, Kim never did. When I came back as the gold ranger I saw that you were happy with Katherine, so I waited to see if you would bring it up and you never did, so I let it go."

"Jason, I never broke up with Kim. I never wrote a letter, I got a letter from her breaking up with me. I still have the letter at home. I don't know what she said, but she broke up with me for someone else, not the other way around" Tommy said.

"Yeah well I've seen the letter you wrote her. I've never seen this letter you say she wrote, and I know for a fact that there was never anyone else. So what am I supposed to believe?"

"Jason all of us saw the letter, it was sent to the Youth Center and I'm the one who read it to Tommy" Adam said.

"And Billy and I took him on that ski trip to try to cheer him up." Kat added.

"So you didn't write the letter" Jason asked. "Because if you didn't, than someone was seriously trying to break you two up and obviously succeeded."

"No, I never would have broken up with Kim, I loved her, still do really." Tommy said

"So you just let it go, after three and a half years, you just let the love of your life go without as much as a fight. Did you even try to call her for an explanation, because if I was in your place, I would sure as hell want to know why it happened and if I could do anything to change it? Did you even really care, because it doesn't seem like you did" Jason said.

"No, I didn't try to call, and of course I cared, I was devastated. I was gonna go down to Florida and talk to her but I couldn't stand the thought of seeing her with another guy, so I didn't go and I did call once, but she didn't answer and I was never brave enough to call back." Tommy said

"Wow, that's really pathetic Tommy" Kimberly said from the doorway.

"Kim..." Tommy said just above a whisper.

"Kim how are you" Aisha said rushing over to hug her long time friend. Kim had no response and didn't even try to hug her back.

"How much of that did you hear" Jason asked.

"Enough to know I want all of them out of my house before I get back" She said.

"Kim, I think you should hear what Tommy has to say"

"Well I really don't give a damn what you think Jason and I'm not interested in anything he has to say, that goes for the rest of them as well, so get them out of my house now. If they had something to say they should have said seven years ago when they all decided to brush me off." She said.

"No Kimberly, I am not making them leave, you need to listen to them." He said in his leader voice.

"Oh really mister big bad police officer who gets shot in the line of duty, let me tell you how it's gonna be. This is _my_ house and it is in _my_ name, you only live here. So either you make them leave or I will call_ my friend _the Judge, and have_ your friends_ escort them out and right into the back of a squad car. So they damn well better be gone by the time I get back. Oh and by the way congratulations on your engagement" She yelled as she walked out and slammed the front door. Holly walked into the room upon hearing the door slam.

"That is exactly why I told you not to tell her about them being here, I knew she would snap." Jason said calmly.

"I know and I didn't say anything but one of the girls from the show called and said she's in town and wants us to meet her for lunch. That's when she heard yelling out here and came to investigate. You better get them out of here, she's serious this time. I wouldn't put it past her to be on the phone getting a car sent over right now" Holly said

"Yeah, I know. Be careful, I love you" Jason said as he kissed her. "I'm always careful, I love you too" with that she left.

"So you gonna kick us out now" Billy asked.

"Hell no, if the cops show up I'll talk to them" Jason said.

"Yeah but what if she does call the Judge she knows" Katherine asked.

"Better yet, how does she even know a judge" Tanya asked.

"He comes into the bar and sings Karaoke with her, and _if_ she calls him then I'll handle it. She has no grounds for throwing you out of the house except the fact that she doesn't want you here, so the most they can do is make you leave in which case I'll come with you, so don't worry about it. Besides I seriously doubt she'll do anything, she's just pissed off because I told her 'no' you know how she gets when she's mad. Our priority right now is to get to the bottom of this, find out who sent both of you the letters and get Kim to listen" Jason said.

**Hmmmm…so the truth is out, neither one ever wrote a letter, will Kim ever listen to reason or will they have to tie her down and make her listen??? Tune in next time to find out. Oh and I know Kim is kind of mean here but don't worry there are back stories for all characters coming soon and all will be explained. Thanks for reading!!!**


	7. The Truth about Kim

**I know this chapter is long, but a big part of Kim's past is revealed, so enjoy!!**

**Thank you again to those who continue to review: ****SaffronAngel****Pinkywriter****, and ****gigletrig**

**Thank also to drobin for the review on Ch. 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any characters from the show. They belong to Saban and Disney. I also do not own MGM Grand Las Vegas and Casino or Cirque de Sole, UFC or any other Las Vegas Hotel, Casino or Club, show or anything else; it's just a setting for my story. I do however own Carrie-Ann, Kenny, Holly and any other characters not in the show.**

**This story is set post DT and in present day. This story is AU. It is also my first fanfic, just a little something I've had in my mind for a while. Hope you enjoy. Please R & R!!!**

**Rating is: M for language and adult themes**

**Last Chapter**

"_He comes into the bar and sings Karaoke with her, and if she calls him then I'll handle it. She has no grounds for throwing you out of the house except the fact that she doesn't want you here, so the most they can do is make you leave in which case I'll come with you, so don't worry about it. Besides I seriously doubt she'll do anything, she's just pissed off because I told her 'no' you know how she gets when she's mad. Our priority right now is to get to the bottom of this, find out who sent both of you the letters and get Kim to listen" Jason said._

**Ch. 7-The truth about Kim**

"Well since the girls went to lunch without me, you guys want to get something to eat" Jason asked. "Sure" they all said.

"Okay, well let's take your van, but I'll drive since I know where I'm going. Chinese okay" Jason asked

"Whatever, you know I'll eat anything" Rocky said.

"Hey wait a minute Jason I know this is off the subject, but didn't Kim say congratulations to you before she left. What was that about? And what happened to your arm last night, did that have something to do with Kim's comment about you getting shot in the line of duty?" Aisha asked

"Oh, I proposed to Holly last night and she accepted. We've been together for almost eight years, by common law we're already married, so I just kind of figured it was time. And yeah, I got shot by some dumb ass at work."

"Congratulations, on the wedding I mean." She said. "Thanks" he said

"So Tommy, do you have any idea who would try to break you guys up." Jason asked as he drove to the nearest Chinese Restaurant.

"Outside of Rita and Zedd or the Machine Empire, no I don't have a clue." Tommy said.

"That doesn't really sound like their style" Adam said. "But they have been known to pull some crazy schemes to try and defeat us."

"But what would they have to gain by breaking Tommy and Kim up" Katherine asked.

"Well, if you think about it, the bond between Kim and Tommy was one of the things that made the team so strong. So in theory if you break that bond you could upset the balance of the whole team. Just think about how Tommy was right after he received the letter, it took a lot of focus for him to keep his mind in the battle." Billy said

"That makes sense" Tommy said. "Damn I wish I would have called her or went down there or something. But I still don't think it was any of our enemies, I think it was a person. Do you know anyone Kim had problems with that would want to break us up?"

"Well she did have some problems with a guy down there, so I guess it could have been him, but he wouldn't have known anything about you." Jason said

"Wait, what the hell happened down there and why wasn't I informed" Tommy asked.

"It was just this guy that wouldn't leave her alone and broke into her and Holly's apartment a couple of times. I was staying with them the second time so I caught him, he's in jail now." Jason said

"Kim never told me about it" Tommy said with a little bit of hurt in his voice.

"Bro, she didn't want you to worry. It happened around the time you were all turned into kids and took the Zeo powers. She knew you were already stressed with everything that was going on at the time and she knew that you were worried about her being in Florida by herself. She just didn't want you to worry anymore than you already were and situation was under control."

"Fine, but why didn't you tell me when you came back." Tommy asked

"You guys were already broken up by that point Tommy so what good would it have done?" Jason said

"I loved her I deserved to know that she was having problems with some guy." Tommy said a little louder this time.

"Yeah well as far as I knew you had broken up with her and it seemed like you had moved on with Kat. Plus you never mentioned Kim to me once, so why the hell would I have any reason to tell you?" Jason yelled

"So Jason, your Kim's best friend, do you have any ideas on how to approach her, because my only idea would be to give her some alcohol to loosen her up and get her to listen." Aisha said trying to stop the argument between Tommy and Jason.

"No, alcohol is a very bad idea" Jason said as they pulled into the restaurant. "Kim gets very confrontational when she drinks, and that is the fastest way to pull her into a fight. She will argue about anything and everything, so alcohol is out."

Once they had their drinks and ordered their food, they returned to their conversation.

"Well it would seem to me she's confrontational when she's not drinking." Billy said

"Yeah, what was the deal with that temper tantrum back at your house? That just didn't seem like the Kim I know and love." Tommy said

"Dude, you haven't seen her in ten years. She's not the Kim you know anymore and she is not the same sweet, happy, innocent girl she was in high school. She's been through a lot of hardships in the last ten years and life has changed her" Jason said.

"I don't get that, she is a World Champion, an Olympic and Pan Global medalist, I would think she would be even happier than she was when she left. I mean she accomplished so much, she made all her dreams come true and then she just up quits for no reason and now you're saying she's not happy anymore. From the second I saw her I knew that sparkle was gone from her eyes. So what happened to her that was so bad?" Tommy asked.

"She didn't quit gymnastics by choice. Holly did, but Kim didn't." Jason said "How much have you heard about Kim since 2000. I know you're curious, but if any of you had answered the phone or even called her back, you would know what happened"

"Look Jason, we know we were wrong to not call back but we were all busy with our own lives. I know it sounds selfish and I don't mean for it to sound like that at all, and it's not that we didn't want to call her back, but most of us just put it off and put it off. By the time I remembered that she called and tried to get a hold of her, whoever I talked to said she wasn't in Florida anymore and had no clue how to get in touch with her." Rocky said

"I'm in the pretty much the same boat as Rocky. Of course I never even ended up calling Florida." Adam said

"I didn't really know Kimberly; I only met her once when you guys came back but she was under the influence of evil then and she left the tournament before any of us got a chance to talk to her." Tanya added

"I was on another planet; I didn't talk to anybody so I didn't even know she had called." Billy said

"Yeah, I'm with Billy" Aisha said " I was in Africa, I didn't talk to anyone until I came back and when I asked Rocky about Kim, he said he had no clue where she was or how to get in touch with her."

"I was in London, it was an expensive phone bill if I talked long distance so all my communication was through email and I didn't have her email address." Kat said

"Those are all pretty plausible excuses, I guess" Jason said.

"What about you Tommy? You claim you still loved her even after the letter, so the girl you say you love, the girl you dated for three and a half years, calls you in tears and says she really needs you and you just ignore it?"

"It's not like that, I didn't mean to ignore it but I was working on my PhD. I was on an island and had no contact with the outside world. I never got a message from her that anything was wrong or I would have been there without hesitation." Tommy said

They finished their meal and left to go back to the house.

"Jason what happened to Kimberley?" Kat asked once they were in the van.

"I don't even know if Kim would want you to know, but you were all her best friends at one point so I'm going to tell you. Just let me tell the whole story before you say anything." Jason started

"I'll never forget the day, January 16th 2000, 11:00 P.M. that's when I got the call from the hospital. Kim's dad and brother had come into town to visit and wanted to take her out for a nice dinner as sort of a… we're proud of all you've done thing. They offered to take me and Holly but we wanted to let them spend some time together, so we didn't go."

"They were on their way back from dinner when a car went speeding into an intersection through a red light. They were hit on the passenger side and there was basically no passenger side left afterwards. Kim's dad was driving and her brother was in the passenger seat, Kim was behind him so it hit their side. Anyway, the way it was hit and the speed of the other car caused it roll, Kim was somehow thrown out of the car which makes no sense because she had her seat belt on, but she was thrown at least 50ft from the initial collision. The car caught fire, I guess from the collision and the rolling, Kim was already a trained firefighter and EMT at the time but her right leg was badly broken and she couldn't move. Her father and brother tried to get out of the car but they were trapped the car was so smashed up they couldn't undo their seatbelts. Kim was still conscious at the time so she had no choice but to lie there helplessly and watch her father and brother burn to death. They were both pronounced dead as soon as the fire was put out, and Kim was flown off scene by med-evac and was unconscious by the time they reached the hospital."

"I was listed as next of kin since I was the closest thing to family that she had down there so they called me to consent for surgery. I told them to do what ever they had to. Holly and I went to the hospital and when the doctor came out he said she may never walk without a cane and that she was lucky to still have her right leg. Apparently when she was thrown out she landed on her feet and rolled, the brunt of it must have been on her right leg because her left was fine. Anyway she had three shattered bones in her foot, she had a compact fracture of the tib/fib or lower leg, and the femur, the bone in the top part of the leg was broken into two pieces. She still has four pins in her leg holding it together. That's why she can't do gymnastics anymore and everything she did for the _Ciuque_ was either in the air or had to do with flexibility, so she didn't have the hard landings that came with competition. She could probably have still competed, I mean they didn't tell her she couldn't, but she was so depressed at the time she didn't care anymore and she wanted out of Miami because it was a constant reminder."

"Oh my god" Aisha said. "I wish I would have known. I feel so bad that I wasn't there for her."

"Yeah if we had had any idea, we all would have been there in a second." Adam said. Even the guys had tears in their eyes after the story.

"Well don't feel bad for her, at least not in front of her. She hates when people pity her or treat her differently just because of what happened." Jason said "And be glad you didn't have to see her have a total mental, emotional breakdown. I don't think I could watch her go through that a second time. Do you know her mom didn't even come for the funeral?"

"Wait, her mom didn't go to her own son's funeral?" Tanya said

"Brian was only Kim's half brother, he had a different mom. That's why he stayed with her dad when her parents got divorced." Tommy said. "But she still should have been there, at least for Kim if nothing else."

"Yeah, she should have, but that guy she married is a controlling asshole and told her it was a bad time and she couldn't come. He even tried to control Kim's life a couple of times but she told him, and I quote "shove it up your ass, I'm not doing anything you say, you have no control over me" that's when she started fighting with her mom. They used to be so close, but she told her mom that until she gets rid of Pierre, she won't have anything to do with her, tough love I guess. It's for her own good but she won't leave him."

"Man, Kim really has had it rough. Now I really feel guilty." Tommy said

"Why is it so weird to you that Kim was thrown out of the car? People are ejected in accidents all the time." Billy asked

"It's not so much the fact that she was thrown from the car, seat belts break all the time I know that. But the driver of the other car said it looked like she flew out of the car, like a bird, and she was glowing pink until she hit the ground. Now of course to a normal person that just sounds like the ramblings of a drunk, but I believe and so does Kim, that what he saw really happened. Think about it she "flew" out of the car you know kind of like a bird or a crane and she was glowing pink. Don't you think there's a possibility that what he saw was her powers?" Jason said

"How could she have used her powers, she handed her power coin over to Kat and Rito destroyed all of them, that's why we had to take the Zeo powers." Rocky said

"She didn't use them voluntarily; she didn't even realize she still had them till she landed on the ground in her ninjetti costume which instantly disappeared."

"Yeah but how, it doesn't make any sense." Tanya said

"Sure it does" Jason said. "Think about it, what did Zordon say every time we left the command center and every time he contacted us on the communicators?"

"May the power protect you" they all said in unison.

"Exactly, _may the power protect you_, what if there was a reason for him saying that? We all know that a lot of the things he said had meaning far beyond what any of us realized. What if the power really does protect us? What if it has always been there somewhere down inside of us, even after we gave it up? How many of you have needed protection from something since your ranger days?" Jason asked

"Not me" was the answer from Billy, Kat, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, and Tanya.

"You know, now that I think about it, I barley escaped when that island blew up. I thought I felt the power go through me when I jumped from that cliff, but I just took for adrenaline." Tommy said

"Okay, but if the power really does protect us, then why was Trini killed in that accident." Aisha said.

"Yeah, I guess that shoot that theory right out the window." Tommy said

"That doesn't shoot anything out the window." Jason said "We wondered that at first too, but Kim came to the conclusion that Trini wasn't protected because she never got the ninjetti powers. Same goes for Tanya, Kat, Zach and myself; we aren't protected by our spirit animals, because we never unlocked them."

"Jason has a makes a very good point." Billy said "Kimberly, Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, and I had to go on a quest to unlock our spirit animals and the ninjetti power was derived from those animals. When Rito destroyed the power coins, we lost the ability to morph, but we never lost our animals, they've always been with us; so it makes perfect sense to me that if we should ever need them they're there."

"Exactly man, that's my point." Jason said "That's why Kim lived and her family and Trini didn't. By all logic, Kimberly should be dead, she should have died along side her father and brother but somehow didn't. It has to be the power."

"Wow, that's deep. I never would have thought that the power was still with us." Rocky said

"Okay so that much does make sense, but how come I escaped the island without any real injuries and Kim was hurt so bad." Tommy said

"Tommy, you jumped off a cliff into water. Kimberly was thrown out of a moving vehicle, that was flipping god knows how fast, onto pavement. There was no way she wouldn't have been seriously injured." Tanya said as they pulled back up in front of the house.

"Well guys, I hate to leave you hanging, but Holly just sent me a text message that they're on their way back so you better go. But here's my cell phone number, call me in a couple hours and I'll get Kim into the city to talk." Jason said

"Alright man, see you later." Tommy said as he gave him a half hug patting him on the back.

"Bye Jase" the others said as they headed back to their hotel with plenty to think about.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Update coming soon. Thanks for reading!!! **


	8. A Night on the Town Part I

**I know this chapter is long, but a big part of Kim's past is revealed, so enjoy!!**

**Thank you again to those who continue to review: ****SaffronAngel,**** Pinkywriter,**** gigletrig,**** and ****drobin **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any characters from the show. They belong to Saban and Disney. I also do not own MGM Grand Las Vegas and Casino or Cirque de Sole, UFC or any other Las Vegas Hotel, Casino or Club, show or anything else; it's just a setting for my story. I do however own Carrie-Ann, Kenny, Holly and any other characters not in the show.**

**This story is set post DT and in present day. This story is AU. It is also my first fanfic, just a little something I've had in my mind for a while. Hope you enjoy. Please R & R!!!**

**Rating is: M for language and adult themes**

**Last Chapter**

"_Well guys, I hate to leave you hanging, but Holly just sent me a text message that they're on their way back so you better go. But here's my cell phone number, call me in a couple hours and I'll get Kim into the city to talk." Jason said_

"_Alright man, see you later." Tommy said as he gave him a half hug patting him on the back._

"_Bye Jase" the others said as they headed back to their hotel with plenty to think about._

**Ch. 8-A Night on the Town Part I**

Jason had only been home for five minutes when Kim and Holly came through the door. 'That was a close call' Jason thought.

"So Jason, why is it that you didn't do what I asked and get them out of my house right away." Kim said.

"I don't know what you're talking about; they left right after you did." Jason answered

"Oh really, well then why did Holly and I pass them leaving the neighborhood just a few minutes ago" She said.

"They were dropping me off; we went to get some lunch. So yes I was still with them but they weren't in the house. Did you expect me to walk home or something" he asked.

"It would serve you right and don't even try to get me out to talk to them" she said.

"What how did you know I was gonna try to get you talk to them" Jason asked still in shock that she had figured out his plan.

"Well first of all, I've known you since for as long as I can remember; I know how your mind works. And second, you just admitted it." Kim said smiling while the realization of what Jason had just done to his plan sunk in and his smile faded into a frown; but this was Jason after all and he wasn't going to give up that easily.

"What's wrong" Holly asked as Jason came into their bedroom looking like he had just lost his best friend.

"I was going to trick Kim into going out tonight and get her to talk to all of them, but she figured it out." Jason said

"Well don't look at me for sympathy, you know better than to plot anything against Kim. I can get away with it, you can't; she knows you too well." Holly said

A smile came back to Jason's face as the light clicked on in his brain. "You know Holly," he said "your right. I can't trick Kim into doing anything but you can."

'My plan may work after all' he thought

"No!!" She exclaimed "You are not putting me in the middle of your fight with Kim, she's already pissed at you, and I don't want her mad at me too."

"Come on baby….pleeeease" he begged with a puppy dog face that she never could refuse. "Jason don't do the face, it's not going to work" Holly said, her resolve already fading. "Pleeeeeease….for me, it would make me feel so much better" He said.

"Fine, but we do this my way…no arguments from the peanut gallery.

"Not a problem, I'll do what ever you say." He said

"Alright, I have to go make a phone call…and stay away from Kim she's still very upset with you" Holly said as she walked out of the room to make sure Kim couldn't overhear anything she was planning. She found Kim's bedroom empty with her bathroom door closed and the shower running. "Perfect" she thought. She returned to her room, picked up her cell phone and began dialing the number to someone she knew would be a big help.

"_Hello_" Carrie answered.

"Hey girl, it's Holly. What are you doing tonight?"

"_I don't have any plans. Why, what's going on and how's Jason?"_

"He's fine, a little pain but that's normal. Do you remember the conversation we had at lunch yesterday? You know the part where Kim said she felt like Tommy was really close?"

"_Yeah, you guys said she was crazy but she kept having that feeling all day."_

"Yeah well Jason and I were wrong. Tommy is here, they all are, Kim knows and she's not very happy about it especially since they want to talk to her and explain what happened. And believe me, it's a good explanation…get this, Tommy never wrote Kim a letter, he never broke up with her. In fact he received a letter from her saying that she had found someone else and she thought this guy was _the one_ and that she only loved Tommy like a brother. Someone was trying to break them up and it worked. Problem is Kim doesn't want to listen to anything any of them have to say"

"_Oh my god, that's unbelievable, who would be that cruel. Is there anything I can do to help?_"

"I was hoping you would ask. This is my plan; you call Kim and ask her to go out tonight. Just make up a story about fighting with Jared and needing to get out or something. I don't care where you take her, just make sure you text me and tell me where you're going. Jason and I will be out with them and we'll accidentally run into you guys at the same bar. Hell we'll lock her in a room with them if we have too. Then we can maybe get her to listen."

"_Come on Holly, you know Kim, she'll see right through that. The second you show up, she'll know we all set her up. I'm sure that will really make her wanna listen. Knowing Kim she'll run away from all of us, go somewhere on her own and get completely trashed, and then we'll all have to worry about her. Besides do you really think it's a good idea to give her alcohol then let her loose on a poor, unsuspecting group of people."_

"What better way, Carrie? You know as well as I do, Kim is a confrontational drunk. Maybe if we give her alcohol, she'll be more willing to confront them about everything. I know she wants an explanation, she's just too mad right now to listen. Alcohol will loosen her up and let her face her problems."

"_You have a point, but remember too much alcohol and we go right past confrontational and straight into dangerous and ready to fight. You guys will have to time it just right._"

"Yeah, well I don't think that will be an issue, besides I have a feeling if she gets out of hand Tommy and Jason can handle her. So are you in?"

"_Sure, why not. I haven't had my ass kicked by Kim in a couple weeks; I guess it's about due_."

"Cool, then text me later and I'll see you tonight…bye."

"_Bye" _Carrie said as she hung up with Holly and prepared to call Kim.

Holly walked into the kitchen and found Jason making a sandwich. "Didn't you just eat a couple hours ago" she asked. "Yeah, but I was hungry again" Jason said. "So did you get the details worked out?"

"Yeah, here's the plan; Carrie is going to make up some story about needing to get out of the house and she's going to take Kim with her. We are going to go pick your friends up then Carrie is going to text me after Kim's had a couple of drinks and we will _accidentally_ end up at the same bar."

"And you don't think Kim will know it's a set up when she sees us" he asked.

"So what if she does; by that point she will have had a few drinks and be ready to talk."

"Yeah or scream, yell and fight; sounds risky to me."

"Hey remember the little deal we made earlier, you said we could do this my way and you wouldn't complain."

"I know I'm sorry, I won't argue anymore."

About an hour later Jason's phone rang.

"Hello"

"_Hey Jase, its Tommy. What's the plan for tonight?"_

"Me and Holly are going to pick you up at 8, so meet us in the lobby. I'm not sure where we're going, it will depend on where Kim's partner wants to go."

"_Kim's partner?" _Tommy asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Yeah, her partner Carrie, the EMT she works with."

"_Oh, I thought you meant like a boyfriend or something._"

"Dude, seriously, do you really think I would parade her and a boyfriend around in front of you. I told you earlier, Kim's single and I know she still cares about you, so just remember that and relax."

"_I'll try, but I'm pretty nervous_"

"Don't be, everything will work itself out. Just be in the lobby ready to go at eight, okay. Talk to you later."

"_Okay, bye._"

Kim had gotten the call from Carrie right after she got out of the shower. She was now getting ready to go out, though she still had no clue where they were going so she wasn't really sure what to wear.

'What should I wear' Kim thought as she stepped into her gigantic walk in closet which was stuffed with so many shoes, clothing and accessories that she wasn't sure anything else would fit. Although she always managed room for more clothes somewhere.

'I guess I'll go for a mix of dressy and casual that way it won't matter.' She picked out a pair of black Capri's and a sexy red, halter with a pair of red stilettos. She found the perfect jewelry and decided to style her hair and wear it down.

As she walked out of her room Jason whistled. "Damn, and just where does my baby sister think she's going dressed like that." He said

"Oh shut up Jason your just jealous that you don't look this good. Besides if it was Holly standing in front of you, you'd drooling by now."

"Yes, but I don't like when she wears that stuff out either. I don't like it when guys are checking out my two girls."

"Oh get over it Jason. This is no worse than anything I wore in high school. So where are you guys going?"

"Not sure, it's up to Holly. What about you?"

"I'm leaving it up to Carrie; I don't care where we go. You guys have fun, tell Hol I said bye" Kim said as she left.

"I will, be careful…..man Tommy is gonna love that outfit." He said the last part too low for Kim to hear."

"What did you say" Holly asked as she walked up behind him in tight jeans and a white and pink tube top with her long blond hair down and flattened straight.

"I said Tommy might get distracted because of what Kim's wearing" he said turning around to get a better look at Holly. "Damn baby nice outfit, I like." Jason said as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Down boy, there's plenty of time for that later, right now we have to go pick up your friends, we have a mission remember."

"We can be a few minutes late" Jason said as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"Yeah well you keep this and there will be no reconciliation for Kim and Tommy tonight."

"You're right lets go." Jason said after kissing her a few more times.

_MGM Grand  
Hotel Lobby  
8:15_

As they were pulling up to the hotel Holly got a text message from Carrie. "What's it say" Jason asked.

"They're going to Dino's Lounge" She said.

"Cool, sounds good."

They saw Tommy and the gang as soon as they walked into the lobby. "8:00 huh. And to think I wasn't the late one this time."

"Yeah well we got held up. This is my fiancé Holly." Jason said

"Yes I'm Jason's sugar mama, isn't that what you said when I answered the door." Holly said in a very serious tone, though Jason knew she was joking no one else did.

Rocky's face turned red at the comment and the others had to stifle a laugh. "Yeah, I'm really sorry about that, it just kind of slipped." He said

"Hi, I'm Aisha and big mouth over here is my fiancé Rocky he doesn't think before he speaks."

They each introduced themselves one by one.

"I'm Katherine, but every one calls me Kat."

"I'm Billy"

"I'm Adam and this my very soon to be wife, Tanya"

"Hey, I'm Tommy please don't hate me for the things Kim has said."

"It's nice to meet you, I've heard so much about all of you. And by the way Tommy, I've never heard Kim say one bad thing about you, if it makes tonight any easier." Holly said.

"Thanks that does help a little. So where are we going" Tommy asked.

"We're going to a little bar downtown called Dino's Lounge. It's not real fancy but it's fun and not too expensive; plus it's a good place to talk because it's not real loud." Jason said.

"Well we're ready whenever you are" Aisha said. They decided to take two vehicles so Tommy and Billy rode with Jason in his SUV and the other's followed behind in the van.

Kim and Carrie had been at the bar for about an hour and Kim had already drunk six beers. Carrie, who knew what was coming, tried to get her to slow down on the drinking. She knew if Kim had too many more before Jason arrived things could get ugly.

Then it happened; as Kim was sitting back down at the table she looked up just in time to see Holly and Jason walk in with her ex-friends behind them.

"Oh my god" she said "You set me up"……….

**Ha Ha Ha. That's it for this chapter. Tune in next time for the fireworks that will come with the long awaited confrontation!!! Thanks for reading.**


	9. A Night on the Town Part II

**Thank you again to those who continue to review: ****SaffronAngel****, Pinkywriter, ****gigletrig,**** and ****drobin **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any characters from the show. They belong to Saban and Disney. I also do not own MGM Grand Las Vegas and Casino or Cirque de Sole, UFC or any other Las Vegas Hotel, Casino or Club, show or anything else; it's just a setting for my story. I do however own Carrie-Ann, Kenny, Holly and any other characters not in the show.**

**This story is set post DT and in present day. This story is AU. It is also my first fanfic, just a little something I've had in my mind for a while. Hope you enjoy. Please R & R!!!**

**Rating is: M for language and adult themes**

**Last Chapter**

_Kim and Carrie had been at the bar for about an hour and Kim had already drunk six beers. Carrie, who knew what was coming, tried to get her to slow down on the drinking. She knew if Kim had too many more before Jason arrived things could get ugly. _

_Then it happened; as Kim was sitting back down at the table she looked up just in time to see Holly and Jason walk in with her ex-friends behind them._

"_Oh my god" she said "You set me up"………._

**Ch. 9-A Night on the Town Part II**

When Jason spotted Kim, he saw the look of death in her eyes. "This may have been a bad idea" he said to Holly. "Oh, will you just relax and trust me; I know what I'm doing." Holly said. "Yeah well just remember, when you play with fire you get burned." Jason said. "Not always, so have a little faith" she finished as she led the group over to the table.

"Carrie-Ann what the hell did you do" Kim asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kim, why are you so upset all of a sudden."

"Why am I upset? Why the hell do you think I'm upset, look who just walked in."

"What, Jason and Holly and a bunch of people, what's the problem?"

"That's not just a bunch of people, that's the traitors from Angel Grove."

"Oh, no wonder your upset."

"Don't you act all innocent with me, I saw you sending a text message, you told them where we were didn't you?"

"Really Kim, I didn't, I had no idea that they would come here. I mean come on it's not exactly a tourist attraction."

"Oh shut up. I'm leaving" Kim said but she was unable to get up because Holly was blocking her exit from the booth.

"Holly move, I'm not playing this game tonight. I will crawl under the table if I have to."

"Kim, don't be stupid. You know won't get past Jason but if by some small chance you do, then you'd still have to get through all of them." Holly said pointing at Tommy and the others.

Kim just glared at Holly, then pushed her out of the way and stood up.

"Kimberly Ann Hart sit your ass down and shut up. You are going to listen to what they have to say, or you and I are going to have some serious problems." Holly yelled as she pushed Kim back into the booth. "Jason and I just want you to hear them out then if you still hate them fine" She said more calmly.

"Jason huh, I should have known he was behind this. He turned into a real arrogant asshole the day he became a cop." Kim said glaring at Jason.

"You know that's funny coming from you Kim, because you turned into a real bitch the day you got that letter, so I guess we're even." Jason said

"Oh I'll show you bitch" Kim said as she lunged for Jason but was stopped by Holly.

"Both of you stop it right now" Holly said almost like a mother breaking up a fight between siblings.

"**Fine** you wanna play this game Holly" Kim said as she took her eyes off Holly and looked at Tommy. "Tommy sit down you've got five minutes to explain"

Tommy fumbled for a second then sat down trying to gather his thoughts

"4 minutes 55 seconds" Kim said looking at her watch.

"Okay, Kim it's like this…."

"4 minutes 50 seconds"

"Um, I never sent you a letter, actually I got a letter from you or I thought it was from you…."

"Blah, Blah, Blah I heard all this earlier, you better start making some sense because you're down to….4 minutes 30 seconds."

"Okay so you know that I didn't send that letter?" Tommy asked

"4 minutes 20 seconds" she answered ignoring his question.

"Kim are you even listening to me?"

"I haven't heard you say anything worth listening to yet….4 minutes 5 seconds

"Kimberly"

"4 minutes"

"Will you stop that and listen to me"

"Why should I? Why should I care about anything you have to say? 3 minutes 50 seconds."

"Because I love you Kim, I always have"

"Oh really, you love me? Well that's a bullshit excuse because if you really loved me, you would have fought for me 10 years ago instead of just giving up. Do you have any idea how much it hurts to know that you thought I broke up with you but didn't care enough to fight for me, do you Tommy, because that feeling is worse than any letter you could have ever sent. You know I can somewhat understand you not wanting to see me with another guy; because let me tell you when I came home and saw you happy with Katherine it nearly killed me; but you didn't even bother to call. Or wait I'm sorry, you did call once you just never called back."

"Kim, I am so sorry about that. I know I was stupid, I let my pride get in the way of fighting for you. It was the biggest mistake of my life and I've wanted to take it back for 10 years, but I can't. If I had the chance to do it over, I would have been on the first flight to Miami. Can't you at least try to forgive me?"

"No." Kim said as she looked from Tommy to the rest of the group "So Tommy's excuse was pure bullshit, what lies do the rest of you want to feed me or can I leave now?"

No one had a response as they all thought if anyone could get through to her it would be Tommy.

"Good, then I'm leaving" Kim said as she got up, only to have Jason grab her arm.

"Jason let me go, now" she yelled.

"You're not going anywhere alone."

"Oh really" she said as she hit his other arm, the one with the stitches, and he instantly let go. "OW…son of a bitch….that hurt."

"Yeah that's what I thought she said as she turned around and walked out.

"Well that didn't exactly go like I thought it would" Holly said after Kim had left.

"One of us should go after her" Jason said.

"Kim's a big girl; she can take care of herself, besides I don't think she really wants to see any of us right now." Holly said

"I'm with Jason" Tommy said "She may hate me right now, but she's been drinking and this doesn't look like the best neighborhood for her to be walking in alone, unless she decided to drive, which is an even worse idea."

"Kim's not stupid she would never drink and drive." Jason said "but I agree she doesn't need to be walking around alone right now. How about you and I go look for her and everyone else stay here in case she comes back for her car."

"Cool with me, let's go, she couldn't have gone far." Tommy said

"Be careful baby, and call me if you find her." Holly said

"I will, I love you"

"Love you too" she said as Jason and Tommy walked out the door.

"Bro I have a really bad feeling, that something's wrong" Tommy said once they were away from everyone.

"Like what" Jason asked.

"I'm not really sure, I just have this really strong feeling that Kim's in danger. It's the same feeling I used to have in our fights with Rita and Zedd right before something bad happened."

"Well, I hope your wrong man, because you were right about this being a neighborhood where she doesn't need to be walking around alone but don't worry, if there's anything we can't handle, I've got my service gun on my ankle" Jason said

"Yeah well that won't really help Kim, man we need to find her fast, this feeling keeps getting worse and worse." Tommy said

"Relax bro we'll find her." Jason said.

"Is that her walking up there" Tommy asked

"Yeah I think it is. But why does she keep turning around" Jason answered

Five blocks up Kim was walking towards the strip looking for a cab. 'I can't believe they set me up. How dare he walk into my life after 10 years and act like he still cares. He was never there when I needed him so why's he trying to be here now' she thought.

Just then she could swear she heard footsteps behind her. She turned and looked but there was no one there, so she kept walking, paying more attention now while still searching for a cab. 'I am so not in the mood for this right now' she thought but kept walking picking up a little more speed now. Then she heard the footsteps again she turned but still so no one. 'Come on Kim, there's no one there your just paranoid' she tried to convince herself but still heard the foot steps 'Okay maybe I shouldn't have left alone.'

Just as she spotted a cab and started to yell for it, she was pulled into an ally.

Jason and Tommy saw it happen and took off running…….


	10. A Rescue of Sorts

**Thank you to all who continue to review!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any characters from the show. They belong to Saban and Disney. I also do not own MGM Grand Las Vegas and Casino or Cirque de Sole, UFC or any other Las Vegas Hotel, Casino or Club, show or anything else; it's just a setting for my story. I do however own Carrie-Ann, Kenny, Holly and any other characters not in the show.**

**This story is set post DT and in present day. This story is AU. It is also my first fanfic, just a little something I've had in my mind for a while. Hope you enjoy. Please R & R!!!**

**Rating is: M for language and adult themes**

**Last Chapter**

_Just then she could swear she heard footsteps behind her. She turned and looked but there was no one there, so she kept walking, paying more attention now while still searching for a cab. 'I am so not in the mood for this right now' she thought but kept walking picking up a little more speed now. Then she heard the footsteps again she turned but still so no one. 'Come on Kim, there's no one there your just paranoid' she tried to convince herself but still heard the foot steps 'Okay maybe I shouldn't have left alone.'_

_Just as she spotted a cab and started to yell for it, she was pulled into an ally._

_Jason and Tommy saw it happen and took off running towards the ally……._

**Ch. 10- A rescue of sorts**

As she was pulled into the ally, Kim noticed that she was still standing and that there was a building in front of her; without giving it a second thought she put her right foot up against the brick wall, followed by her left foot and proceeded to do a back flip over the man, using the wall as support. She landed behind him and before he knew what was going on she did a step up side kick to his back, throwing him into the wall.

"I am so not in the mood to be pushed around by a little prick like you. Next time you pick on a poor innocent girl, make sure she doesn't know how to fight back" she said, but as he turned around the look on her face turned from one of satisfaction to one of anger and fear.

Jason and Tommy had arrived at the entry to the ally just in time to see Kim flip out of the man's grasp. "I knew that move would come in handy one day, I'm glad I taught it to her" Tommy said but stopped abruptly when he saw the look on Jason's face as the man turned around to face Kimberly.

"Jason, what's wrong" Tommy asked

"No way, it can't be" Jason said.

"Can't be what" Tommy asked, "What's going on, do you know that guy?"

"What in the hell are you doing here" Kim asked in shock.

"Did you miss me Kimmie" the man said "Come now, you didn't really think I would hurt you, did you. I could never hurt you my beautiful."

"Don't you ever call me that you son of a bitch, there is only one man allowed to use that name and it sure as hell isn't you." Kim said

"Did you miss me Kimmie? I know I sure missed you."

"You stay the hell away from her you sick bastard" Jason said as he walked toward the man, followed closely by Tommy who had taken an offensive stance at Jason's reaction.

"What the hell are you two doing here; I don't need your help." Kim said bitterly, though deep down she was glad they were there and they both knew it.

"Yeah, you heard her; she doesn't need your help, do you Kimmie." He said as he started to put his arm around her shoulder but pulled away at her reaction.

"I've told you before and I'll tell you now, any part of you that touches me you're not getting back." Kim said

"Now beautiful is that any way to talk to the man of your dreams?"

"Call me beautiful one more time" Kim said in a provoking and threatening tone.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends baby, I know Jason, I could never forget him, but who is this?" he asked pointing to Tommy

"Could this be the knight in shinning armor, your precious Tommy?" He said

"Yeah I'm Tommy so you got something to say, say it to me" Tommy said

"Now, now temper, temper, now I see where Kimmie gets it. So did she tell you about me, I'm the love of her life, the man she turned to when you broke her heart; the name's John" he said extending his hand. Tommy just glared at him "You stay the hell away from her or your going to deal with me" he said. "That goes for me too" Jason said "I know you didn't forget what I did to you the last time."

"Oh relax Jason, or I'll turn my efforts to Holly, you'd enjoy that, wouldn't you" John said with a smile.

"You sick bastard, you go anywhere near either of them and I swear to god I will kill you and make the body disappear without so much as a trace. And trust me no one will ever miss a psychotic son of a bitch like you." Jason said

"What do you want and how did you find me" Kim said though her strong resolve was starting to fade as she remembered all the things this man had done.

"Well now you didn't make finding you very easy did you? Cute little trick you pulled getting your daddy's friends at the FBI to remove all the information about you, made it a little more challenging, but you know me I'm always up for a good challenge. Besides I'm an ex con now thanks to you and with enough patience and the right connections, you can find out anything. And as for what I'm doing here, I came to take you back with me, back where you belong. I will make you mine this time and no one will stop me. All in good time though and now isn't that time. Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say good night till it be morrow." He said, quoting Shakespeare as he turned and disappeared from the ally.

Tommy started to follow after him, but was stopped by Jason. "Let him go man."

"Jase, I can't just let him go he threatened her. Man that guy is creepy." Tommy said

"I know bro, I feel you but if you go after him you could get in trouble; as much as it sucks we just have to wait for him to screw up."

Tommy looked over to Kim and saw her blinking back tears. Jason walked over and put his arms around her and she started sobbing into his chest. "I'm so sorry sis, but I promise I won't let him hurt you. I protected you last time and I'll protect you again." He said trying to comfort her.

"By the way, how did you manage that flip kick in those shoes? I mean I knew you could walk dance and kick ass in stiletto heels, but gymnastics??" He asked trying to lighten the mood as her crying subsided.

"Very carefully" she said with the smallest laugh. Tommy couldn't help but think that should be him comforting her instead of Jason.

Kimberly pulled away from Jason and walked over to Tommy, taking his hands in hers, they both felt that spark when their hands touched and it was like they had never been apart.

"I think I owe you an apology. I over reacted earlier, I was just so hurt and then to find out that you never broke up with me in the first place, I just didn't know what to do, but I shouldn't have acted like I did. I owe you and everyone else an apology and I am truly sorry. I guess I have some explaining to do now, huh?"

"Kim you don't owe me anything, I don't blame you for the way you reacted and neither does anyone else. I think anyone in your shoes would have reacted the same way. And you don't have to tell me anything about that guy right now if you don't want to. But you never answered my question, can you forgive me for not fighting for you all those years ago"

"Of course I forgive you, can you forgive me for the way I've acted today?"

"Beautiful, you know I could never stay mad at you for very long. Wait your not going to kick my ass for calling you that are you?" he asked faking a worried tone but already knowing her answer.

"No Tommy, you are the one man who is allowed to call me that. So since our breakup was under false pretenses, do you think maybe we could start over?" She asked

"I would love that" he said. They were leaning in to kiss but were stopped by gagging sounds coming from Jason.

"Hey aren't you the one who planned this whole thing in order to get us to make up" Kim asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't want you to do that in front of me. Now let's get back to the bar before Holly sends my co-workers after us" Jason said

"Okay I guess I need to talk to the guys anyway and I could definitely use another drink. You wanna buy." Kim asked, looking at Tommy.

"Beautiful I will buy you all the drinks you want, but you have to promise if you want to leave you take me with you. So this doesn't happen again" Tommy said

"I think I can handle that." She said as they walked hand in hand back to the bar, while Jason followed close behind with a smile on his face. 'Damn I'm good' he thought.

_Back at the bar…_

"Okay they've been gone way too long, I'm starting to worry" Holly said from her spot across from Carrie. By this point everyone had either sat down at the booth or pulled up chairs. Relief filled Holly's face as she saw Tommy and Kim enter the door holding hands and Jason behind them.

They all noticed the change in Kimberly and were taken aback when Tommy sat down and Kim sat on his lap, just like old times.

"I take it you two had a good talk" Aisha said.

"Yeah we did, we decided to start dating again, although we have a lot to work out still, and I owe all of you an apology. I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier; I don't know why I was so upset." They had all decided it best not to tell anyone what happened in the ally.

"Hey don't sweat it girl, we're just glad to have you back in one piece."

"So does this mean you forgive us for being such bad friends?" Kat asked

"Yes, and you guys aren't bad friends."

The waitress came over to the table. "Can I get you anything" she asked.

"You still buying" Kim asked Tommy.

"I told you I would" he answered.

"Well in that case, I'll have a tall Maker's and Coke" Kim said. Tommy looked at her in disbelief. "Damn Kim that's some serious alcohol, I didn't picture you as one to drink hard liquor."

"What did you think I was going to order, some frilly little sickening sweet girly drink." She said "Yeah, something like that" was his answer as she playfully slapped his chest. "Yeah well times change." She said "My, my so violent when you drink" Tommy joked.

"Okay one Maker's and Coke, would anyone else like anything"

"Yeah I'll take a Coors Light" Tommy said "Same" Rocky, Adam, Billy, Kat, Tanya, Jason and Holly said in unison.

"I'll take the frilly little sickening sweet girly drink." Aisha said "Know any good ones" she asked. "I'll have to ask the bartender" the waitress said.

"Do you want sweet or fruity" Kim asked

"A combo of both would be great" Aisha said

"Tell the bartender to make her a Jolly Rancher" Kim said "If he doesn't know what's in it come back and ask."

"Alright I have one Maker's and Coke, one Jolly Rancher, and eight Coors Light's. I'll be right back."

"So Kim, I never really got the chance to meet you, I'm Tanya."

"Nice to meet you Tanya, congratulations on the upcoming nuptials, but you better treat Adam right or I'll kick your ass, I don't care if you were a yellow."

**Yea so Kim and Tommy made up. Tune in next time to see what happens when the whole group starts drinking together. Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	11. What's Alcohol Got To Do With It

**Thank you to all who continue to review!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any characters from the show. They belong to Saban and Disney. I also do not own MGM Grand Las Vegas and Casino or Cirque de Sole, UFC or any other Las Vegas Hotel, Casino or Club, show or anything else; it's just a setting for my story. I do however own Carrie-Ann, Kenny, Holly and any other characters not in the show.**

**This story is set post DT and in present day. This story is AU. It is also my first fanfic, just a little something I've had in my mind for a while. Hope you enjoy. Please R & R!!!**

**Rating is: M for language and adult themes**

**Last Chapter**

"_So Kim, I never really got the chance to meet you, I'm Tanya."_

"_Nice to meet you Tanya, congratulations on the upcoming nuptials, you treat Adam right or I'll kick your ass, I don't care if you were a yellow."_

**Ch. 11-What's Alcohol Got To do With It**

The whole group had settled into conversation and was beginning to catch up when the waitress came back to the table with the drinks.

"Alright here are the Coors Light's and the Maker's but the bartender wasn't sure what's in the Jolly Rancher."

"It's Vodka, Midiori®, and Cranberry" Kim said, the waitress turned to go tell the bartender.

"Ooh, that does sound good" Aisha said.

"More like way too sweet and asking for a hangover" Kim said "And honestly, what kind of reputable bartender doesn't know what's in a Jolly Rancher"

"Well I didn't know what was in it either. Better yet, how do you know so much about mixed drinks, You said you don't like sweet drinks but it would seem to me that you know what's in them." Billy asked as the waitress came back with Aisha's drink.

"I had to do something to pay my bills and in Florida you only have to be eighteen to serve so I worked in a bar for awhile and then became a bartender."

"That's cool, so you know a lot about liquor and drinking games then" Rocky asked.

"Pretty much"

"Yeah, Kim's good, you tell her what you like and she'll either make something up or come up with a drink for you." Carrie said

"Hmm, okay I like bitter but not too bitter" Rocky said

"You want more or less on the sweet side" Kim asked as she finished off her first drink.

"A little more on the sweet side I think"

"Okay I'll get us both Incredible Hulk's then; anyone up for an Irish Car Bomb" she asked

"Me" said Carrie, Holly, and Jason.

"What's an Irish Car Bomb" Adam asked.

"Oh my god, are you all sheltered or do you just live under a rock" Kim said

"Maybe they just don't party all the time like us, we do live in Sin City remember" Jason said. "It's Bailey's and Guinness"

"Like milk and beer, that's disgusting" Adam said

"No it's not like milk and beer" Kim said "All it is, is a shot of Bailey's dropped into a glass of Guinness then you just chug it, it's not meant to be sipped. It's basically like a Jager Bomb or Boilermaker if you've heard of those."

"Now Jager Bomb and Boilermaker I know, but I guess I'll try a Car Bomb" Adam said "Yeah me too" said Rocky.

"Cool, anyone else?"

"Yeah, why not" Tommy said

"Okay, what about the rest of you" Kim asked

"I don't drink dark beer" Kat said. "I'm with her, I can handle beer but I don't like dark beer" Tanya said. "Sorry but I don't drink beer at all." Aisha said.

"I too must decline" Billy said.

"Alright I'll be right back" Kim said.

"Hey Jase, is she going to be okay, she just downed a glass of Maker's in less than 10 minutes and she's already getting something else on top of what she already had." Tommy said

"She'll be fine, Kim's been drinking for a lot longer than most of us and she's definitely not a light weight plus she knows when she's had enough."

Kim returned to the table with one tray which contained seven Irish Car Bombs and a second tray with the Incredible Hulk's and a bottle of tequila with eleven shot glasses.

"Oh no, what's this" Jason asked.

"Well now, we are going to play a little game to get reacquainted" Kim answered as she passed out the Irish Car Bombs and handed Rocky his drink. "First things first though, alright is everyone clear on how you drink these, we make a toast, drop the shot in and drink it till it's gone; ready?"

"Here's to getting to know each other again" Jason said as they all clinked their glasses together.

Kim was the first to finish; she drank hers in 20 seconds flat. She was followed by Holly and Carrie, then Jason, Tommy and Rocky. Adam was last to finish.

"Damn, Kim" Rocky said

"Wow, looks like us girls are better than all you boys combined" Holly said.

"Now, now Holly, at least they were man enough to try it" Kim said looking over to the other four who just smiled shrugged their shoulders.

"So on to the game" Kim said

"Kimberly don't you think you should slow down a little" Billy asked

"What for, I'm perfectly fine" she said as she took a sip of her Incredible Hulk

"What is in this thing" Rocky asked as he nearly choked on his first drink

"Hypnotic and Hennessy and first of all you need to mix it, the bartender just poured it, he didn't mix it up. Second it's a drink that's meant to be sipped and trust me after the first couple of sips it doesn't taste as bad."

"Wow, it turned green, now I get why they call it an Incredible Hulk" he said after he stirred it up. Kim just shook her head as everyone else just laughed.

"Man he's almost as bad as Tony when we took him out for his birthday." Carrie said

"Oh that was funny; I nearly choked on my beer I was laughing so hard." Jason said

"Okay you have to tell this story" Tommy said

"My partner is 22, he's young and naïve, basically he's the male version of Jessica Simpson. How he ever made it through the academy is beyond me" Jason said

"But anyway, it was his 22nd birthday, so Kim, Carrie, Holly and I decided to take him to dinner; he chose one of the local Mexican Restaurants. We had all ordered beer and we made it through the entire meal without any stupid questions, so I thought we were home free, boy was I wrong. I could just see the wheels turning inside his head as they brought out the fourth round and finally he just couldn't take it anymore. He asked why they called the beer Dos Equis and what that meant. I was too stunned to answer so Kim just looks at him like he's some kind of idiot and nonchalantly as can be says "It's Spanish for two X's". Well as soon as she said that his face lit up and he just got this look like that was the neatest thing in the world. I mean it was like he had been enlightened or something and he says "Oooh, now the label makes sense". I laughed so hard I nearly spit out my beer. Kim and Holly both just had this dumbfounded look on their faces and poor Carrie over here nearly fell out of her chair, she was laughing so hard. For the life of him, the poor kid couldn't figure out why we all found it so funny."

"Hey, I'm nowhere near that bad" Rocky said defensively as he passed out the shot glasses. "So we've got our Shot glasses and a bottle of Tequila, are we ready to play this game."

"I don't know about Tequila shots" Kat said

"If you don't want to do Tequila shot's just take a drink of what ever your drinking, but everyone is playing." Kim said "The game is called Never Have I Ever…"

"Is this the one where you have to say something you have never done and whoever has done that has to drink" Aisha asked

"Why yes it is, have you played before."

"No, but I heard about it in college, sounds fun"

"And just so we're clear, Holly and Carrie know about us being Rangers, they found out by accident but the secret is safe; so you don't have to watch what you say around them." Kim said

"And how exactly did they accidentally find out" Tommy asked.

"Well Holly found out in Florida, not too long after I moved there, Goldar showed up at our door calling me the pink power brat. So after that I couldn't really deny it. Then Carrie found out when we were all drinking one night and Jason thought it would be funny to run around the block in Morph, forgetting that Carrie didn't know. And before I could stop him he was the red ranger" Kim said

"Jason Lee Scott" Billy said

"What I was drunk, I don't even remember doing it"

"Alright, so let's get his game started, I'll go first" Aisha said "Never Have I Ever been arrested"

Kim was the only one to take a shot.

"What, when did you get arrested" Adam asked

"It was in Miami, I had been working all day and I agreed to stay and work the late shift so one of the other servers could make her niece's birthday party. I always walked back to the apartment because it was only a block away and the bartender lived in the same building so we decided to walk together. There was an ally that ran beside our building and as we were walking by I heard a girl crying, she sounded like she was struggling against someone so I told Sheri to call 911 and I got a little closer, I didn't want whoever it was to see me, so when I finally got close enough I could see this guy trying to rape this girl. She was trying to fight back but with all his weight on her she couldn't really move. I was going to wait for the police but then I saw him rip her skirt and panties off and I knew they wouldn't make it in time, so I snuck up behind him and pulled him off of her. He came at me with a knife, so I side stepped him and grabbed his arm and threw him into the side of the building, I was holding his arm out far enough that no matter which way he moved the knife he couldn't get me, I put my other hand on his throat and started choking him until he dropped it. I kicked it away but I was still holding him against the wall, that's when the police came in. They didn't ask any questions, just pulled me off of him, put me in handcuffs and read me my rights. Then said I was under arrest for assault and battery. I was like what the hell. That's when the girl stepped in and told them what happened. They took the handcuffs off and apologized, but technically I was under arrest, even if it was only a few minutes."

"That's Bull Shit, did they get in trouble" Rocky asked

"I think they got a reprimand and they had to make a public apology to me, but I got a Medal of Valor out of the deal so it wasn't all bad."

"Wow, a Medal of Valor that's an honor, I'm very proud, though I would prefer you not put yourself in that kind of danger." Tommy said as Kim just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Yep, that's my girl, kicking ass and taking names, we taught her well" Jason said with a smile. "Okay I'm next, Never Have I Ever used my name or title to get what I wanted."

Kim and Holly both drank.

"That's just because you don't have a title to use. What are you going to say I'm Jason Scott the original Red Ranger" Kim said sarcastically

"No but I could use my status as a cop."

"Oh, please Jason, most people around here would just laugh and look at you like your crazy."

"Yeah, you're probably right, but unlike you two I've never tried it."

"We always get what we want don't we" Holly said. "Alright my turn but I'm going to get the rest of you involved; Never Have I Ever had to save the world from evil, on any power team, which means for every team you were on you must take a shot, and fill Carrie and I in on which teams you belonged to and your colors.

Rocky, Adam and Billy all burst out laughing. "Tommy, you wanna start since you'll take the longest, hey Kim pour the rainbow ranger over here, five shots" Rocky

"Five" Kim said in shock as she looked at Tommy, "I only know of four."

"Tommy's been busy, or didn't you hear, he led the Dino Rangers back in '04" Adam said.

"Let me guess black was your color choice this time, man I knew I recognized the fighting style" Jason said as Tommy shook his head.

"Alright, so out with it Tommy name your teams and colors" Holly said.

"I started out as the Green Ranger, then lost my powers and became the White Ranger both on Mighty Morphin. I was also the White Ninjetti, followed by the Red Zeo then Turbo and finally the Black Dino Ranger." Tommy said as he did five shots. "Rocky care to go next?"

"I was Red Mighty Morphin, and Ninjetti, then Blue Zeo" Rocky said as he did three shots. "Aisha…"

"I was Yellow Mighty Morphin and Ninjetti. Aisha said after her two shots "Adam, your turn"

"I was Black Mighty Morphin and Ninjetti, then Green Zeo and Turbo" Adam said taking four. "Tanya"

"I was Yellow Zeo and Turbo" Tanya said with two shots. "Kat"

"Let's see, Pink Ninjetti, Zeo and Turbo" Kat said as she took three drinks of her beer. "Billy"

"Blue Mighty Morphin, and Ninjetti, Technical Advisor to Zeo" Billy said with three shots. "Jason"

"Red Mighty Morphin and Gold Zeo" Jason said with two shots. "Kim, your last"

"Pink Mighty Morphin and Ninjetti" Kim said taking two shots.

Ha I've got one; man y'all are lame I'm going to get to the good stuff, Never Have I Ever slept with a teammate" Rocky said though he had to take a drink also.

Everyone except Kim, Jason and Carrie took a drink to that and Kim looked thoroughly pissed off that Tommy and Kat both drank to it she leaned over and whispered something to Carrie which no one but Jason and Holly saw.

"Holly?" Jason asked as his wife "You were never a ranger, why'd you drink to that?"

"She said teammate, not ranger teammate and I slept with one of my teammates." Holly answered

"Wes?" Kim asked, Holly shook her head. "Who's Wes" Jason asked

"He was one of the male gymnasts on our team in Florida" Kim answered "And you slept with him after prom, didn't you" she asked.

"Yep he was my first, but definitely not my best" she answered grinning at Jason who was smiling back proudly

"Oh wow, I so did not need to hear that last part" Kim said.

"Wait Kim what about you and Tommy…" said Rocky who was already slurring his speech "We never took that step" Tommy answered.

"Wait then why'dyoudrink" he continued, to drunk to realize the tension at the table. As Kat gave Kim a sympathetic look, the realization hit Rocky.

"You and Katherine…hahahaha….way to go man… I never would have called that" he said as he slapped Tommy on the shoulder. "Rocky shut up" Adam said as Aisha kicked him under the table. "Ow…what'dyoudothatfor" he whined then realized Kim was at the table.

"Oooh, I ssssorry Kimmie, I… never… meeean… tohurtyourfeelings. Sometimes… Idon'tthinkabouttalking….Wait that wasn'twhite…right…hahaha…yeah that'swhatImeant" He said as he finished off his Incredible Hulk with one big drink, everyone was still trying to figure out exactly what he had just said.

"Kimberly I'm so sorry, it was a mistake, we were trying to fix our relationship but it only pushed us further apart." Kat said as Tommy sat quietly trying to gage Kim's reaction which wasn't an easy task thanks to her poker face.

"No it's okay Katherine, I have no right to get upset, Tommy thought I had broken up with him at that point." She said calmly, a little too calmly for Jason and Holly's thinking. They both knew she was about to do something big.

"Alright I think we should end this game, it's getting a little out of hand" Holly said as Jason quickly agreed.

"Not so fast Hol, Carrie hasn't went yet, go ahead" Kim said

Carrie gave an unsure look but took a deep breath and said, "Never Have I Ever joined the Code 3 club and you have to take a shot for each vehicle and/or person" at that moment Holly knew exactly what Kim had whispered. Jason's mouth dropped in shock as Kim did three shots, however him and Holly were forced to drink to that also.

Most of the people at the table understood what was happening as it was Tommy's turn to be upset, but Rocky just couldn't resist. "What'sthe Code 3 club and why'd you drink threetimes?" This earned him another kick from Aisha and an elbow to the side from Adam.

"Well" Kim answered "You've heard of the mile high club?"

"Yeah sex on an airplane….that'scool"

"Okay, well the Code 3 club is sex in the back of an emergency vehicle while going code 3 or lights and sirens and she said a shot for each vehicle or person. So I did three shots, one for ambulance, fire truck and police car." Kim said "Oh and you know the scene in the movie Back draft, where they're up on top of the fire truck, on the hoses; it's not very comfortable don't ever try it" she added, purely shock value

"You're not mad are you" she said innocently turning to Tommy.

"No I guess I don't have any right to be" he answered with a hurt sigh

"You're right you don't because you wouldn't sleep with me but you didn't have any problems fucking Katherine, now did you" Kim said in a steady tone.

"Kimberly Ann" Carrie yelled

"Alright, game over, I think we've all had enough for one night. Let's just go home and sleep it off." Jason said

"What for; me and Tommy boy here are just getting started. We've still got a lot of things to talk about and what better time than the present" Kim said

"How about a time when your not drunk" Jason said

"No, its okay Jase, just leave Kim's car here, I'll make sure she gets home. She's right, we need to talk."

"Alright man, I'll catch you later then." Jason said as Carrie handed Tommy's the keys to Kim's car and they all said their goodbyes.

**Oy, drama, drama, drama!! This group is just full of it. Hope you enjoyed. Tune in next time and as always, please R&R.**


	12. Setting the Record Straight

**Thank you to all who continue to review!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any characters from the show. They belong to Saban and Disney. I also do not own MGM Grand Las Vegas and Casino or Cirque de Sole, UFC or any other Las Vegas Hotel, Casino or Club, show or anything else; it's just a setting for my story. I do however own Carrie-Ann, Kenny, Holly and any other characters not in the show.**

**This story is set post DT and in present day. This story is AU. It is also my first fanfic, just a little something I've had in my mind for a while. Hope you enjoy. Please R & R!!!**

**Rating is: M for language and adult themes**

**Last Chapter**

"_No, its okay Jase, just leave Kim's car here, I'll make sure she gets home. She's right, we need to talk."_

"_Alright man, I'll catch you later then." Jason said as Carrie handed Tommy's the keys to Kim's car and they all said their goodbyes._

**Ch. 12- Setting the Record Straight**

_Outside the bar…_

"Man, whydowehavetoleave…I want to see KimmieandTommyfight"

"Rocky just get in the car" Aisha said.

"So Jason, that little show she just put on, is that what you meant by her being confrontational when she drinks. Because I'm sure she's going to regret the way she treated Katherine tomorrow." Tanya said

"Yep, that's exactly what I meant and unfortunately she never regrets anything she says, no matter how cruel or hurtful it is. She just says what she thinks. I guess that comes from her childhood. Carrie you need a ride home?"

"That would be great, seeing as how I don't think Kimberly will be leaving anytime soon."

"Can you guys find your way back to the hotel?" Jason asked

"Straight down the road isn't it?" Billy asked

"Yeah just follow Las Vegas Blvd. until you get to the hotel. We'll come by after we drop Carrie off she doesn't live far from here."

Holly, Jason and Carrie climbed into Jason's SUV. "Man, I can't believe Kim said that in front of Katherine. Did you see the poor girl, she had tears in her eyes." Carrie said

"Yeah well, I for one agree with Kim, maybe she shouldn't have said it, but it's true. Kim was right, that girl couldn't wait to get her hands on Tommy, and he fell for it." Holly said

"Yeah but still, that was mean" Carrie said "Don't you think it was mean Jason?"

"Maybe, but I think it was justified" he answered

"You do?" Holly said sounding a bit surprised

"Yes, I do. I saw the relationship between Kim and Tommy before I left for Switzerland, then I saw the relationship between Katherine and Tommy when I came back as the Gold Ranger. Plus I had already heard Kim's stories about Katherine both from when her power coin was stolen and when she tried to steal Tommy from her. And when I saw them together when I went home, I was surprised. I mean I knew, or at the time thought, that Tommy had broken up with Kim for Kat, but the physical relationship and the PDA seemed a lot more intense than it ever did when him and Kim were together."

"What do you mean" Carrie asked.

"Well when him and Kim were in public, it was hug or kiss on the cheek never anything more. According to Kim he was much more comfortable around her in private. With Katherine it was full on making out in public. I was a little surprised the first time I saw it. Kim always said he was only like that with her in private."

"Okay but still, that was a little harsh."

"Carrie, you didn't know Kim when all this happened. Jason and I were there, we both saw how much it hurt her and how long it took her to get over him. Hell, I don't think she ever really did get over him she just acted like she did and that was a year and a half later." Holly said

_In the van…_

Tanya was sitting next to Katherine with her arm around her shoulder as she cried. "I can't believe Kimberly was so mad at me." Kat said

"Kat, I think it had more to do with her being drunk and I think she's more upset with Tommy than she is with you." Aisha said.

"I just don't understand why she would say something like that in front of me. It was like she was implying that I'm easy or something. I admitted Tommy and I made a mistake, I even tried to apologize, but she just couldn't accept that."

"Don't cry Kat, I'm sure Kim didn't mean for it to sound like that" Billy said.

_Back at the table…_

"Kim say whatever you want to me, I deserve it; but don't you think that was a little cruel to say in front of Katherine. I think that hurt her feelings."

"If you're still so concerned with your precious little Kitty Cat then why don't you just go with be with her. Oh, that's right….YOU ALREADY DID"

"Look Kim, I'm really sorry about that, I never meant for you to find out, not that way at least."

"What like just telling me about it would make my reaction any better? And if you didn't want me to find out, then why were you stupid enough to take a drink."

"I don't know, Kat had already taken one and I couldn't very well deny it at that point."

"I didn't give her a second thought until you took a drink; it was your mistake so don't try to blame her."

"Why are you so upset about this? Like you said earlier, I thought you had broken up with me at that point, and you seemed fine with it then.

"So, I lied, you should recognize the gesture, you did it."

"Kim I never lied to you, about anything."

"Tommy everything you ever said was a lie."

"How can you say that? I love you I always have and I never lied about that."

"You know, you said something about love, but if you really loved me, than why didn't you fight for me."

"I thought we moved past that earlier."

"No, I forgave you, we didn't move past anything. So tell me, how long did it take you to get over me. How long after you got that letter did you start sleeping with Katherine, because you seemed pretty cozy at that tournament, and it hadn't even been a year. We dated for three and a half years and never slept together, so how long did you wait with Katherine."

"Kim…."

"HOW LONG TOMMY"

"We started dating a few months after the letter but we didn't sleep together until after graduation."

"After graduation huh? Well isn't that a slap in the face; that wasn't even eight months Tommy. How could you?"

"Look it shouldn't have happened but it did. I can't go back and change it now" Tommy decided to turn the table on her. "So Kim, Mrs. Code 3 club, how long did you wait? How long was it before you hooked up with some Miami beach boy? How many guys have you been with since?"

Kim smacked Tommy across the face. "You asshole, I shouldn't even justify that with an answer." She said with tears in her eyes

"Oh you don't want to answer now, I told you the truth but you won't do the same. What was it Kim; a couple weeks, months maybe?"

"You want to know how many men, too many, alright so just go to hell" Kim said as she got up and walked over to the bar. "Excuse me I'd like to pay my bill and could you please call me a cab, thanks?"

"Kim what are you doing"

"What's it look like I'm paying for my drinks and leaving... WITHOUT YOU. Take my car and go back to your hotel, it's straight down the road and stay the hell away from me.

"Look I said I'd pay and if you want to go home, I'll take you."

"No, I don't want to go home and I'm not going anywhere with you and I can pay my own bill, so just leave before I call the police and have you arrested for assault." When she turned around Tommy noticed the tears running down her face. He tried to hug her but she pulled away.

"Fine, I'll leave just promise you'll stay inside until the cab gets here and call Jason or Holly when you get home." He said, though he had no intention of really leaving.

"Whatever just go." He turned around and walked out the door, using the keyless entry he was able to find Kim's car. "Damn Kim drives a Mercedes Convertable' he thought. He got in and waited.

When the cab pulled up outside Kim walked out and got in without bothering to pay attention to the fact that her car was still there.

"Where to miss?"

"Palms Hotel and Casino please." She failed to notice that she was being followed.

As they pulled up outside of Palms, she got out and paid the driver than walked through the lobby to the elevator. Tommy followed he watched the numbers on the elevator, it stopped on floor 10 so he took the next one and went to 10. When he got off the elevator he continued to follow Kim she stopped in front of a door and knocked when the door was opened she stepped inside and shut it behind her. He couldn't see the face of the person who answered but he could tell it was a guy. He walked over to see the room number, 1042. After a couple hours of waiting, Kim still hadn't come out of the room. He went back down to Kim's car and called Jason.

"_What's up bro, Kim too drunk to tell you how to get back to the house?_"

"No, we got into an argument and she was pissed, she had them call her a cab and she left. I figured she would just go home, but she had the driver take her to the Palms instead. She went into some guy's room and I waited for two hours but she hasn't come out yet."

"_Could you tell what the guy looked like_"

"Not really, I just know it was a guy"

"_What the hell did you say to make her so mad?_"

"Something I shouldn't have, just come down here and find out who the guy is please."

"_What do want me to do? Just come back to the hotel and we'll deal with it._"

"I don't want to leave her here with some random guy."

"_Tommy, if Kim went there willingly, then it's probably not some random guy. I'm sure it's someone she knows, and I'm sure she'll be fine. Just come back to the hotel and we'll figure everything_ _out. We're all in Adam and Tanya's room._"

"Alright I'm on my way"

When he arrived at the hotel he stopped at his room, then went to Adam's.

"Hey, where's Rocky?"

" He's passed out in his room. So out with it. What did you say her." Jason asked

"First I told her that she was out of line to say what she did in front of Katherine"

"I'm sure that didn't help to calm her down, so what happened next?"

She told me that I was a liar and I never loved her because if I did I wouldn't have moved on so fast."

"Well she has a point" Holly said sharply.

Tommy continued "then she pressured me for details, she wanted to know how long it took me to move on and how long it was before I slept with Katherine."

"What did you tell her?" Kat asked

"The truth, we said we wouldn't lie to each other, so I told her the truth."

"And she was upset that it was so soon, wasn't she" Kat said.

"Yeah, she was, so I asked her the same thing. I asked how long it took for her to move on."

"And that was it, that's what upset her enough to cause her leave and leave her car, her baby, with you just to get away? Because I don't think you're telling me everything." Jason said

"Well, I may have said a few other things."

"Like what" He asked.

Tommy took a deep breath "I called her miss Code 3 club and asked how many guys she's been with since The Letter."

"Oh my god, you did not" Adam said "No wonder she was so upset"

"Are you really that stupid Tommy." Jason asked

"I guess so, I tried to take it back but it was too late."

"Did you really ask her how many guys she's been with" Holly asked, Tommy shook his head. "I have to call her and make sure she's okay." Holly went to the balcony to make the call.

"I can't believe you man. You dated the girl for three and a half years and you still can't tell when she's playing you." Jason said

"What? Playing me, What are you talking about?"

"That whole Code 3 Club conversation, she did that to get to you."

"You mean there's no such thing."

"No it exists, but I doubt she's ever really joined it seeing as how she hasn't dated anyone since you broke up with her."

"So she did that just to get a reaction out of me?"

"Yep, and it worked, of course I don't think that was the reaction she was looking for."

"It all makes sense now, God I'm so stupid. How am I going to make this up to her."

Holly returned from the balcony. "Dammit, she must of turned her phone off, it went straight to voicemail."

"I'm not sure bro. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see if I can find out who that room is registered to. What was the room number?"

"1042"

"You do realize, if anything happens to her it's your fault" Holly said

"I know, I feel awful."

Jason returned from his phone call. "Did you find out anything" Holly asked.

"I had to give the front desk my badge number to prove that I was a cop, but yeah I did. And you're never going to believe who that room is registered to. I can't believe who the room's registered to and I can't believe Kim already knew about it and didn't tell us."

**Hmmm, so things didn't go to well for our young love birds. And just whose room did she go to anyway**. **Tune in next time to find out. Thanks for reading, please review. **


	13. Finding Kim

**Thank you to all who continue to review!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any characters from the show. They belong to Saban and Disney. I also do not own MGM Grand Las Vegas and Casino or Cirque de Sole, UFC or any other Las Vegas Hotel, Casino or Club, show or anything else; it's just a setting for my story. I do however own Carrie-Ann, Kenny, Holly and any other characters not in the show.**

**This story is set post DT and in present day. This story is AU. It is also my first fanfic, just a little something I've had in my mind for a while. Hope you enjoy. Please R & R!!!**

**Rating is: M for language and adult themes**

**Last Chapter**

"_I had to give the front desk my badge number to prove that I was a cop, but yeah I did. And you're never going to believe who that room is registered to. I can't believe who the room's registered to and I can't believe Kim already knew about it and didn't tell us."_

**Ch. 13- Finding Kim**

_Palms Hotel  
Rm. 1042_

"Kim, what's wrong?" The man asked, seeing her tear streaked face, as soon as she stepped into the room.

"I can't believe he would say something like that, I mean is he really that stupid. Does he really think I could get over him that easily? Of course he does, he didn't seem to have any trouble getting over me."

"Kim…."

I mean come on he dated Katherine, Katherine of all people. Don't know why I'm surprised I knew that bitch was after him from the moment she stepped foot in Angel Grove. "

"Kim…"

I never did trust her but I didn't think he was stupid enough to fall for her home wrecking tricks.

"KIMBERLY"

Then again what guy wouldn't fall for her, she's everything I'm not, tall, blonde, curvy, blue eyes. You know she actually reminds me, a lot, of Holly…..What?"

"What are you talking about? Who are you talking about? And why are you crying?"

"Tommy, who else, he's such an asshole"

"I didn't think you were even talking to him."

"I wasn't, he just showed up on my doorstep, then Jason and Holly tricked me into seeing them all of them"

"Who is all of them?"

"You know, all of them, Rocky, Aisha, Tanya, Adam, Billy, Katherine, and Tommy."

"Oh, I see, so why were you talking to Tommy and what did he say to upset you."

"Well basically, I wouldn't talk to him at first and then I left the bar, but him and Jason followed me then John showed up and pushed me into an ally, then he got into an argument with Jason and Tommy. Long story short, I told Tommy I forgive him; you see he never wrote a letter, in fact he got a letter from me, breaking up with him. Anyway we went back to the bar and we were playing that drinking game you know one you taught me. Well I said I've never slept with a teammate, Tommy and Katherine both drank to that. We decided to stay at the bar after everyone left and talk about our problems. I found out he slept with her, he didn't even wait eight months after we supposedly broke up and he never even tried to fight for me, he just let me go; just like that."

"Okay but that explains why you're so upset, but what exactly did he say to you? And when the hell did John get out of jail?"

"I'm not sure, but he's after me again. Anyway, Tommy actually had the nerve to ask me how long I waited to move on and how may guys I've slept with since. Can you believe that."

The man let out a low whistle. "Didn't you basically ask him the same thing though?"

"Not even close, besides that's different."

"How?"

"You know what, shut up!!" Kim said with a laugh.

"You know girl, you are definitely still the queen of drama."

_MGM Grand  
Rocky & Aisha's room_

"What's the deal Jase, who's the room registered to?" Holly asked

"It's not him is it?" Tommy asked

"No Tommy, it's not who your thinking." Jason said

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Holly asked

"Nothing Hol. So get this; the room is registered to a Mrs. Angela Taylor."

"You mean Angela Taylor, as in Zack and Angela Taylor?" Billy asked

"Yeah, apparently Zack and Angela are in town too. He said something about moving here awhile back, but I didn't really keep in touch. I guess Kim did."

"Oh, thank God she just with Zack" Tommy said

"Exactly, so I'm sure she'll be fine. Just go to bed and we can talk to her tomorrow. Holly has to work tomorrow, but I'll be here around, noon I guess, is that cool?" Jason said

"Yeah that's fine" Adam said. He Tanya, Kat Billy and Tommy all returned to their room after Jason left.

_Palms Hotel Rm. 1042  
May 17__th__ 2007  
8:00 A.M._

Kim was the last to wake up. When she sat up she realized she had slept in Zack and Angela's room. Angela was at the sink doing her make-up and Zack was in the shower.

"Hey, you're up. How do you feel this morning?" Angela asked

"Fine, but I need to get my car back, which means I have to see him."

"Wait he has your car?"

"Yeah, I was so upset, I left in a cab and told him to just take my car. That was definitely the alcohol talking. I never should have let him drive my baby."

"I can't believe you let Tommy drive your Mercedes."

"Neither can I."

"So what are we doing today" Zack asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Well first, we're going to the MGM to pick up Kim's car" Angela answered

"Why is Kim's car at the MGM?"

"She let Tommy drive it and she took a cab."

"WHAT, you let Tommy drive your $75,000 car, you won't even let me drive it."

"Well, that could have something to do with your three wrecks in one year." Kim said.

"Hey only one of them was my fault."

"Yeah so that means your not a defensive driver either, you don't pay attention to what's going on around you."

"She's got a point there sweetie." Angela said

"Whatever, are you both ready, we can go eat breakfast, then we'll take you to get your car." Zack said

"Yeah we're ready, let's go." By this time Kim had changed into some of Angela's clothes.

"Great, I can't wait to see everyone again."

**S****o it's a short chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise. I just had to tell you all who was in the room. Tune in next time for the big reunion. Thank you for reading, and as always, please review. Since I can't post a link on here, if you want to see Kim's car ****go to my home page and copy/paste the link into your search bar, the actual car is only $62,000 but I'm saying Kim added all the options, which would take it up to approx. $75,000 with tax.**


	14. A friendly wager

**As always, thank you to all who continue to review!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any characters from the show. They belong to Saban and Disney. I also do not own MGM Grand Las Vegas and Casino or Cirque de Sole, UFC or any other Las Vegas Hotel, Casino or Club, show or anything else; it's just a setting for my story. I do however own Carrie-Ann, Kenny, Holly and any other characters not in the show.**

**This story is set post DT and in present day. This story is AU. It is also my first fanfic, just a little something I've had in my mind for a while. Hope you enjoy. Please R & R!!!**

**Rating is: M for language and adult themes**

**Like I said at the end of last chapter, if you want to see Kim's car go to my home page and follow the link. It's a Mercedes clk550!!**

**Last Chapter**

"_Whatever, are you both ready, we can go eat breakfast, then we'll take you to get your car." Zack said_

"_Yeah we're ready, let's go." By this time Kim had changed into some of Angela's clothes._

"_Great, I can't wait to see everyone again."_

**Ch. 14-A friendly wager  
**

_MGM Grand  
May 17__th__ 2007  
Casino floor 10:30 A.M._

The group had just finished breakfast and decided to try out some slot machines near the strip exit. "I'm still not sure how I'm going to get Kim's car back to her." Tommy said

"Well maybe Jason will have an idea how to give her, _baby_, as he put it, back to her." Aisha said.

"I'd imagine it's her baby" Tommy said

"What's she got, like a mustang or something? Big deal." Katherine said

"Uh, no" Tommy answered "More like a Mercedes convertible."

"A Mercedes? How in the hell did she pay for that" Rocky asked.

"I'm not sure, but from the look of it, with the detailing and all the options on that thing, it had to cost somewhere around $70,000"

"Oh come on, where did Kim get the money for a $70,000 car. She's a paramedic for Christ sake. I know she doesn't make that kind of money. There's got to be something she's not telling us." Tanya said

"I agree with Tanya, remember yesterday she also said that house is hers." Katherine said

"Yeah so, what's your point" Adam asked.

"Think about it, that house has got to be at least $500,000, plus a $70,000 car. And did you see all the expensive electronics in that living room. Kimberly obviously has some money stashed somewhere and this is Vegas, she could get money just about anywhere."

"What are you trying to say, you think Kim's a crime boss or something, get real." Tommy said with a laugh.

"No but maybe she got a settlement after her injury or something." Kat said

"Ooh, or maybe she won a huge Jackpot, this is Vegas." Rocky added

"Will you guys get a grip on reality please?" Tommy said

"Or maybe she just got an inheritance when her dad and brother died." Billy said

"Or maybe you shouldn't talk about people who aren't here to defend themselves." Kimberly snapped from behind them, which earned a laugh from Zack. "You tell 'em girl. Hey guys what's up?"

"Kimberly how long have you been here, I didn't realize you were back there." Katherine said

"Obviously, and let's get a few things straight. You're right the house is mine and I can assure you it cost well over $500,000 and the car, Tommy, mister I know everything, major car fanatic, was more like $75,000. And where I got money, is none of your business, any of you." Kim said as Zack just continued to laugh. "Now that we have that straightened out, please hand over my keys, so I can be on my way."

"No" Tommy said

"Excuse me, what did you just say to me?"

"You heard me, I said, NO. It's time you learn that not everyone will do everything you say."

Both Zack and Angela's jaw's dropped at Tommy's statement.

"Oh really. Are you sure you want to go to war with me Oliver. Keep in mind, I know every cop in this city, not to mention every employee in this hotel. I could call central dispatch right now and report my car stolen and who do you think they would listen to? A measly little tourist with no money, or a city employee and volunteer fire fighter, with a seven year service record."

"Makes no difference to me Hart. I'll go to war with you any day." The two were standing only inches apart now.

"What the hell's going on here? Did these two get put under an evil spell again?" Jason asked as he approached.

"Jase, my man, good to see ya bro" Zack said as he and Jason shook hands "Same here man, so what's going on?"

"Kim and Tommy have decided they're at war." Angela said

"Dude don't do it. I went to war with her and lost…miserably. She's got the time, the money, the attitude and the energy, she'll win, and you still won't get what you want. So just give in now and save yourself the headache." Jason warned

"Never. She may have had me wrapped around her finger in high school, but not anymore."

"You want to make a wager on that Oliver. I'll always have you wrapped around my finger."

"We'll see about that, you just name the price."

"Oh like there's really anything you can get me that I can't get myself. However if you do manage to win this little bet, though I seriously doubt you can, I will make sure all of you have front row seats to this Saturday's UFC fight. And when I say front row, I mean inside the V.I.P. area, you know where the coaches sit."

"No way you can pull that off Kim, I already talked to the ticket booth. The show is sold out." Adam said

"Are you sure about that? Are you 100 percent sure that it's not just sold out to the general public. Are you sure that special people can't still get tickets?"

"Well no, the lady just told me that the show is sold out."

"Yeah well, like I said, it probably is sold out to the general public; but there are always seats available for celebrities or people with connections. And believe me; in this hotel I have connections."

"Tommy, dude you have to win." Rocky said

"And if I don't win, what do I have to give you?"

"Well seeing as how you can't buy me anything that I can't buy myself, if I win, you have to get up onstage next Friday night and perform a song for the Evening at La Cage amateur night."

"That's it, I just have to get up on stage and make a fool of myself for a few minutes?"

"Uh huh. That's it" Kim said with a sly smile.

"Bro I'm telling DO NOT agree to that, you have no clue what your getting in-" Jason said but before he could finish he was cut off by Tommy.

"You're on." They shook on it.

"Great, I'll go pick out your dress right now. Keys please." Kim said holding out her hand.

Tommy started to hand her the keys, then tried to jerk his hand back, but Kim had already grabbed the keys.

"Wait, what is this about a dress?" Tommy asked

"Ask Jason, you should have listened to him before you agreed, but it's too late now. If you'll excuse me I have to go speak to someone in the performing arts office." Kim said with a smile as she turned to leave.

Tommy just turned to Jason, Zack and Angela with a questioning look. All three were cracking up. When he looked back at the rest of the group they looked just as clueless as he did. He turned back to the three who were still laughing. "Alright what the hell did I just agree to?" He asked

"Did you learn anything in three and half years of dating Kimberly? You should know by now, to never agree to anything she suggests. An Evening at La Cage is the female impersonators show, where the guys dress up as famous female singers and perform a song. And for your pure ignorance alone, I hope to god she wins; because I can't wait to see you in a dress" Jason said laughing the whole time. As soon as he finished with the explanation everyone but Tommy and Kat started laughing.

"Guys this isn't funny." Tommy said

"Yes it is" Rocky said

"I'm not sure which one I'd rather see, a UFC fight, or you on stage in a dress." Adam said

"Guys Tommy's right, this is not that funny. Kimberly tricked him." Katherine said

"Well technically she didn't trick him, he agreed without finding out what he agreed to, so it's his fault." Billy said

_MGM Performing Arts Office…_

"Are you serious, you mean he agreed without even asking what the show was?" Barbra asked. Barbra had been a secretary in the office since before Kim and Holly ever started work on the show. Barbra had become like a second mother to both of them. Everyone affiliated with all the shows adored her. Kim even babysat for her grandchildren from time to time.

"Yeah, so I figure since he's going to loose, the least I can do, is go ahead and get them all V.I.P. passes to the fight. He has no idea that I'm friends with half of those guys. I'm going to try to get them to come over and meet him. Especially Chuck Liddell, he would probably be speechless, for the first time in his life, if he got to meet him."

"Girl you are so in love with that boy, just admit it."

"Was, Barbra, was in love with him, then he slept with a girl who was supposed to be my friend."

"He did that after he thought you broke up with him."

"Yeah well he sure as hell didn't wait very long now did he? Besides it pisses me off even more that he didn't even question the break up."

"Well I hope that boy can turn you back into the sweet thing you used to be." Barbra joked.

"Me too, I'm tired of having to angry all the time. It's exhausting."

Barbra just laughed.

_On the Casino floor…_

"Alright Jase, level with us. What's Kim's deal? Because it seems to me like she's got a huge chip on her shoulder, and that is not the Kimberly I remember." Billy said

The group had moved to a more private area to talk.

"Like I said yesterday, she's not the Kim any of you remember. And yes most of the time she does have a chip on her shoulder, she's angry all the time, she's sarcastic, she says exactly what's on her mind without caring about the consequences and she's more of a drama queen now than she ever was before. Which I really didn't think was possible."

"But why is she like that? And does she really have that much money, and if so where did it come from?" Kat asked

"She has more money than you could ever imagine. The house and the car are just toys for her. No one on her dad's side is still alive; everything that his family owned was in his name. I'm talking, real estate all over the world, cars, personal jets, millions of dollars in Cayman island bank accounts; all of it was left to him."

"Wow, I had no clue Kim's family was that well off. She never flaunted it. I mean I knew her dad had money, but I had no clue he had that much." Tommy said

"Neither did I. Kim, her mom, Brian and his mom knew, but that was it, they didn't tell anyone else. She didn't want people to know. Do you have any clue how many people would have been after her if they knew the truth?"

"I can imagine, but where did they get all that money."

"Ever heard of, Hart Oil Company?"

"No way, that's Kim's family" Aisha asked

"Yup, that's them. Her father's Will was very specific; he never remarried so all he had was Kim and Brian. His Will stated that all money and assets were to be divided equally between both of his children. And in the event that only one of them was alive, everything would go to that child. And if neither were alive everything would go to charity. So since Brian died in the accident, Kim got everything."

"Wow, so he wasn't going to give Kim or Brian's mom anything? And what happened to the Company, did Kim take it over?"

"I guess he had bad relationships with both of his ex's, like father, like daughter. Anyway, Kim owns the company but she doesn't know anything about running it. Her father's right hand man stepped up and took over as CEO. I guess Kim knew him and trusted him with the decisions, though Kim has final say over everything."

"So why is she such a drama queen? I mean it sounds to me like she's got it pretty good." Kat asked.

"No she doesn't. She may be well off financially, but she doesn't have the best life. She's a drama queen because her life has been nothing but drama, so when there's no drama, she creates it. She doesn't know how to be happy, she's never been truly happy and she won't let herself be happy because every time she does it's ripped away from her."

"Oh her life hasn't been that bad." Kat said.

"What do you know about her life Katherine? You didn't even meet her until you were 17. She hasn't had the most happy life it started when she was really young. She grew up in an abusive home. Her dad never hit her or Brian but he beat the shit out of her mother all the time. She used to crawl in my window at night and climb into bed with me, just to get away from the fighting. My parents never said anything because they knew what was going on over there. Then when she got a little older and the fighting died down, she thought they were doing better, that's when they told her they were getting divorced. When she finally got over blaming herself for that, we became Power Rangers, she was upset about that at first then but she met Tommy, then he turned evil. After that, me, Trini, and Zack left and went to Switzerland. Then her mom said she was getting married and moving to France. Then she got to train with a famous gymnastics coach and she spent four years in the world of competitive gymnastics, and believe me there isn't any sport in the world with more drama, than gymnastics. Then was the whole situation with the guy I was talking about yesterday. Then she got the letter from Tommy and when she tried to call he was on a ski trip with Katherine. When I finally convinced her to come home and talk to him, we got captured by Divatox and sacrificed to Mailgore, after the tournament she saw Tommy run right to Katherine and give her a hug and kiss, so she turned and left. When she got back to Florida things went okay for awhile, then came the accident. Her father and brother were killed and her career was ended by a drunk driver. Then not even a year later, her life long best friend was also killed by a drunk driver. Continue on with that pattern for the last six and half years and that's been her life. So you see, nothing but drama, so now she creates it for herself, because she hasn't learned how to live without it. She just keeps waiting for the next bad thing to come along."

"Okay so maybe she's hasn't had the happiest life, but it could have been a lot worse." Kat said.

" Yeah, she could have went through all those things and not had any money." Tanya added

The others looked curious too. Zack, Billy, and Tommy already knew the truth about Kim's childhood, so they just sat quietly and listened while Jason filled the others in.

"You don't get it, do you? It's not about the money. She could give a shit about the money, that's why she spends it like it's going out of style. The point is she's had a hard life, money or not. She would give it all up to go back and have two parents who care about her and love her and don't use her as some little pawn in their games. Parents who don't ship her off to gymnastics or dance or swimming or any of the other things she did, just so they wouldn't have to deal with her. She would give anything if she could go back and save her dad and Brian and Trini. Why do you think she loved gymnastics so much, it was an escape for her, an escape from all the problems in her life. But that was taken away from her too. Now she has nothing that can make her happy. So do you understand what I'm trying say now."

"Yeah, I do, I'm sorry. I had no idea what Kim's life was really like." Kat said, Tanya agreed.

"It's okay Kat, not many people did know how bad Kim's life really was. She was really good at hiding it. I probably wouldn't have known if I hadn't grown up with her." Billy said "Same goes for me" Zack said.

"Billy's right Kat. Kim was happy as could be on the outside, but she was broken on the inside. I didn't know that until I started dating her. And it took me two years before I finally got her to tell me why she was so sad." Tommy said.

About that time Kim returned, although she had missed the entire conversation.

"What's with all the long faces, did somebody die or something."

"No we were just talking, Tommy's a little depressed that he may have to dress up like a woman." Adam said quickly.

"Not may, will" Kim said "So what are we doing today?"

**For anyone who doesn't know, Chuck "the Iceman" Liddell, is a big time fighter in the UFC.**

**Okay so this went in a totally different direction than I planned, but sometimes the words just flow and the story writes itself. I know it got a little intense towards the end, but I had to give some more of Kim's background. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review.**


	15. A Day on the Strip

**As always, thank you to all who continue to review!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any characters from the show. They belong to Saban and Disney. I also do not own MGM Grand Las Vegas and Casino or Cirque de Sole, UFC or any other Las Vegas Hotel, Casino or Club, show or anything else; it's just a setting for my story. I do however own Carrie-Ann, Kenny, Holly and any other characters not in the show.**

**This story is set post DT and in present day. This story is AU. It is also my first fanfic, just a little something I've had in my mind for a while. Hope you enjoy. Please R & R!!!**

**Rating is: M for language and adult themes**

**Last Chapter**

"_No we were just talking, Tommy's a little depressed that he may have to dress up like a woman." Adam said quickly._

"_Not may, will" Kim said "So what are we doing today?"_

**Ch. 15-A Day On The Strip  
**

"I don't know, what is there to do?" Rocky asked

"Rocky, this Vegas, name anything you've ever wanted to do, and I'll bet it's here somewhere." Jason said

"You guys know all the fun places, why don't you pick." Katherine said

"We've lived here for seven years, everything that was at one time fun, isn't fun anymore. So we don't really care what we do. It's up to you guys; you're the ones who've never been here." Kim said sarcastically.

"What about the Grand Canyon?" Zack asked, trying to break the forming tension.

"What about it? It's a long drive, to see big hole in the ground; and that's about all there is to it, same with the Hoover Dam. Now the air tour isn't bad, but that's like $200 a person, moving on, next activity." Kim said

"Damn Kim, you don't have to be so sarcastic. And take the chip off your shoulder." Kat said

"Bitch, tell me what to do again and I'll rearrange your pretty little face." Kim said taking a step towards Kat, who quickly stepped back as Billy stepped in front of her.

"Kim, Katherine; cool it now." Jason said sternly.

"Bite me" Kim said, rolling her eyes.

"Are those two ever going to get along, or are we going to have to break up fights every five minutes" Rocky whispered to Aisha who just shrugged her shoulders. "Actually I think Kat started this one" she whispered back.

"Why don't we start at the Sahara, Tommy will like that place." Kim said

"You're all about pleasing Tommy aren't you?" Katherine said under her breath.

"Kat, you're not helping her to be nice to you." Billy said, she just rolled her eyes.

"What's at the Sahara?" Tommy asked

"The NASCAR Café and the Cyber Speedway, it's really cool. They have mounted stock cars and you can race with seven other people. There's a huge screen so everyone can watch and you get to choose whether you want to race down the strip or on the Motor Speedway. You can go up to 220MPH and you get to tell the pit crew what to do over the speaker system. It's just like real racing except the car doesn't really move. They even post everyone's places on the screen." She explained.

"Sounds fun to me" Tommy said. "Yeah and didn't you say there's food there too?" Rocky added to which everyone rolled their eyes.

"Yes Mr. Bottomless pit, it's inside a restaurant." Kim answered

"Sounds good, let's go." Tanya said "Everyone cool with that?"

"Yeah" everyone answered

When they got to the NASCAR Café Kim, Tommy, Jason, Adam, Rocky, Zack, and Aisha went to sign up to race, leaving Angela, Tanya, Billy and Kat to get a table. The guys and Kim all chose standard transmissions while Aisha chose automatic.

"Take it easy on us Tommy we didn't race stock cars, like you." Kim said innocently.

"I'll try not to beat you to bad Pinkie." Tommy said jokingly.

Jason just shook his head knowing full well, that him Holly and Kim had done this many times and were used to these cars and the tracks. They chose the Las Vegas Motor Speedway so it would be more like a real race.

As the flag was lowered and the race started Tommy was quick to take the lead followed by Jason, then Kim, Adam, Aisha, Zack and Rocky bringing up the rear. Kim hung back and decided she would pretend she didn't know what she was doing; let Tommy think he was going to win then make her move on the final few laps. The group was having fun passing each other and trash talking. Meanwhile back at the table Billy and Kat and Tanya and Angela had their own conversations going as they were watching the race.

"Hey, you guys I think Tommy might win." Kat said

The race was down to the final two laps. Kim had moved past Jason and was behind Tommy now. Tommy kept staying in front of her and wouldn't allow her to pass him; he thought he was safe little did he know what she had planned. Aisha was in fourth behind Jason with Zack right behind her, Rocky was in sixth and Adam had dropped to last at almost a half a lap behind. Overall they were all doing well. The race came down to the final turn and Kim decided it was time to pull out all the stops. Tommy went to the inside and Kim quickly got out from behind him went wide, sped up and passed him as they came out of the turn. When he realized what she had done he sped up but now she was the one in front and kept moving to not allow him around her. As they came down the final stretch Tommy was unable to maneuver around her and she crossed the finish line first.

Then final standings were 1st- Kim, 2nd- Tommy, 3rd- Aisha, 4th- Jason, 5th- Rocky, 6th- Adam and 7th- Zack who blew a tire on the final turn.

"Way to go 'Ish, you kicked ass." Kim said giving her a high five.

"What can I say, that's how I roll. What about you, you beat Mr. race car driver over there." She said, Rocky looked discouraged. "I can't believe both of the girls beat me. Hell I can't believe Kim beat Tommy."

"Oh its okay honey, at least you didn't come in last." Aisha said looking at Adam and Zack.

"Hey at least I finished the race." Adam said "Zack, I told you to stop for a tire change when everyone else did."

"Yeah well, I wanted to try to get up front, for all the good that did."

"I can't believe you beat me" Tommy said, looking at Kim. "I raced for two years and you out maneuvered me."

"Don't take it so hard baby, I'm sure if it was a real race, you would have one." Kim said putting her arm around his waist. "You really think so?" he asked as he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. "No, I was just saying that to make you feel better. I could kick your ass in a real race too." She said with a laugh. "Yeah right, in your dreams Hart, in your dreams."

"Way to go Kim, we thought Tommy had it locked up." Tanya said as the group returned to the table.

"So did he; that's where he went wrong" Kim said.

They sat down and ate a meal, then decided to ride the hotel's rollercoaster. Katherine decided to sit that out to, saying she didn't like rides that go upside down.

"Whatever, your loss" Kim said as everyone else got in line.

After they got off the ride they decided it was time to do something else.

Kim decided to be the bigger person and end her battle with Katherine. "What do you want Kat. I don't want you to sit out all day and not have any fun. "

"Well I think I want to go up in the top of the Stratosphere."

"That's cool, but if you want a suggestion, it's way better at night. It's cool during the day because you can see like all of Nevada, but it's even better at night because you get to see everything all lit up." Kim said as Jason agreed. "Its way better at night, and the rides are ten times cooler because they're lit up too."

"Alright let's go tonight then." Kat said "But where are we going to go now?"

"I know, let's go visit Kim in the wax museum." Angela suggested

"Kim's in the wax museum?" Billy asked

"Yeah and it's really creepy to see yourself as a wax figure." Kim answered "It's the whole '96 Olympic team with our gold medals, and they just had to put us in our leotards so men can forever stare at our asses."

"I've always wondered how they make those." Adam said

"It's computer generated, so you have to stand there for hours while the computer scans you, but then Madam Tussaud does all the figures herself."

"I want to go, let's go there." Rocky said

They spent about two hours in the museum as they all posed with various celebrities and participated in many of the interactive exhibits. Madam Tussaud happened to be there that day and was excited to see Kim checking out the museum.

As they came up to the Olympic exhibit they were surprised at how lifelike they all looked. "Get up there; I want a picture of you...with...yourself." Zack said laughing at how that sounded.

"No way, I'm not going near that thing, it freaks me out."

"Yeah it is kind of weird to see you in wax" Tommy said. But she ended up giving in and posing for the picture. By the time they left the wax museum, Rocky, Adam and Jason were ready to eat again.

"Why don't we go back down to the stratosphere and eat at Roxy's, then we can go up in the tower and do all that." Kim suggested. Everyone agreed so they returned to the opposite end of the strip. Roxy's was a fun little restaurant themed for the 50's and 60's with an upbeat atmosphere, everyone enjoyed it. When they were done with dinner, they bought there passes and took the elevator ride up to observation deck. They had all decided to ride all three rides at the top.

They rode the Big Shot on the very top first. They all had a blast then they went over to X-Scream. "I'm not sure I like the look of this one, what's it do" Kat asked

"It just hangs you over the edge, then pulls you back, then takes you a little further, then pulls you back and so on and so on. It's really not as scary as it looks, I promise." Kim said. "You can ride in the back so you're further away from the edge."

The ride only seated eight so they went in two groups, the first group was Kim and Tommy in the front row, Rocky and Aisha in the second row, Zack and Angela in the Third and Kat and Tanya in the fourth. The second group was Jason and Adam in the front and Billy behind them with people they didn't know filling in the rest of the seats. Katherine was so excited when she got off the ride.

"Oh my god, that was so fun." She said

"See I told you it wasn't as bad as it looked" Kim said

The final ride was Insanity, it extends out over the side of the stratosphere and spins around while you are literally facing down, looking at the strip. Angela decided to sit out, saying spinning makes her sick. When they finished the rides they returned to the observation deck where they all took pictures and enjoyed the view of Vegas and Nevada all lit up. Jason had Kim's camera and was able to snap a few pictures of her and Tommy laughing, joking around and hugging without either of them knowing. As Jason looked back at the pictures he realized that was the first genuine smile he'd seen on her face, in years.

When they left the stratosphere they decided it was time to do some more drinking. "So, where should we go?" Jason asked

"Somewhere away from the strip" Billy said.

"How about The Whiskey Bar" Kim suggested.

"The Whiskey Bar??" Adam asked

"Yeah, it's by our house in Henderson. We'll just run by the hotel, you guys can pick some stuff up and you can spend the night at our house. There's plenty of room."

"Oh you just want to go see your boyfriend." Jason joked; Tommy instantly had a concerned look on his face and a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, which quickly faded as Kim started talking.

"Oh yeah, like I would ever consider dating that high-school drop out slash drug addict; I can't help it if he gives me free drinks just because he thinks I'm cute."

"Yeah, and I'm sure it has nothing to do with the pole dancing."

"Pole dancing?!?!?!" Rocky, Adam and Tommy yelled at the same time. Even the girls looked shocked.

"What didn't Kim tell you about her extra-curricular activities?" Jason asked

"No" Tommy said turning to Kim, "Care to explain?"

"Way to go Jase, you let my secret out." Kim said, biting her lip before she continued.

"Ever heard of Stripper 101?" she asked the group

"What's that, like where you go to school to learn how to be a stripper?" Rocky asked sarcastically with a laugh.

"Yep, pretty much."

"Wait, I was joking, you mean there really is such thing as stripper school." Kim shook her head as he continued "What do I have to do to go watch?"

"Rocky Michael DeSantos" Aisha yelled.

"Sorry baby; but seriously, you go to stripper school?" he asked very intrigued.

"No…..I teach it, so does Holly."

Zack, Jason and Angela just stood back and watched in amusement as the faces of the others turned from shock to amazement then back to shock. It was much like the reaction of Zack when he first found out about it, but much more relaxed then when Jason found out.

"Guys, it's really not that big of a deal. I mean yeah you get an official Vegas Stripper Certificate when you complete the class. But it's not like you actually strip in the class. Basically we teach 25 moves total; of course I know a lot more than that to teach you. But anyway, you learn to dance with a feather boa, a chair, and of course, a pole. Cardio striptease is an awesome workout, and a really good way to stay in shape. You can actually burn 400-500 calories in an hour. It's really popular, you usually can't get in without reservations, and classes are always full. A lot of celebrates are even using it as a workout now."

"Ish, baby, I definitely think you should take Kim's class, I'll even pay for it." Rocky said.

"Oh I'm sure you would and you have no ulterior motive for that, now do you?" she joked. "It does sound kind of fun though, is it hard."

"Let me put it this way. I trained elite gymnastics, I mean hardcore cardio and strength training, for most of my life and I was struggling to keep up at first. But if you don't believe me just ask Angela, she's been in dance most of her life, she took the class."

"And I loved, it was the most fun I'd had in a long time, but it's no walk in the park, especially with two slave driver former gymnasts in charge." Angela said

"I think it sounds fun. We should all take the class together." Kat said. "Yeah" the other girls agreed.

"No, you shouldn't, you don't want to take the class." Kim said "Let me talk to my boss and see if I can get you guys in for a private with me and Hol. We'll teach you the real stuff, not the cheesy shit we teach in the class."

"Sounds like a plan" Adam said

"Yeah, so do we get to watch?" Tommy asked

"Yeah, you can watch…...in your dreams" Kim said "You boys can just find something else to do."

"Alright, so with that settled, we going to the bar, or what." Zack asked

"Hell yeah, let's go" Kim said.

They headed back to the hotel so everyone could get some of their things, so they could stay the night at Kim's, then headed to the bar.

Tommy decided to ride with Kim, so they could be alone. "Are you really going to get up and dance on a pole tonight?" He asked

"I don't know…maybe"

"You're just a tease" he said.

I know….but you love it." She finished

**No cliffhanger this chapter, sorry. Tune in next time for some more drunken fun and a very interesting pool game between Tommy and Kim. Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading and as always, please review.**


	16. The Whiskey Bar

**As always, thank you to all who continue to review!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any characters from the show. They belong to Saban and Disney. I also do not own MGM Grand Las Vegas and Casino or Cirque de Sole, UFC or any other Las Vegas Hotel, Casino or Club, show or anything else; it's just a setting for my story. I do however own Carrie-Ann, Kenny, Holly and any other characters not in the show.**

**This story is set post DT and in present day. This story is AU. It is also my first fanfic, just a little something I've had in my mind for a while. Hope you enjoy. Please R & R!!!**

**Rating is: M for language and adult themes**

**Last Chapter**

_Tommy decided to ride with Kim, so they could be alone. "Are you really going to get up and dance on a pole tonight?" He asked_

"_I don't know…maybe" _

"_You're just a tease" he said._

_I know….but you love it." She finished_

**Ch. 16- The Whiskey Bar**

"Damn, I feel like I stepped back into the 70's" Adam said as the walked thorough the door.

"I don't know, I think it's got more of a modern feel mixed in with a little bit of a disco feel." Tanya said

"You're over analyzing Mrs. Interior Designer. Now let's get something to drink." Kim said as she walked up to the bar.

Tommy and Jason watched as Kim leaned over the bar and whispered something to the bartender then laughed at his response, flipped her hair over her shoulder and continued with the conversation. Jason rolled his eyes, shook his head and turned to find a table.

"Dude, I'm standing right here. What the hell is she doing?" Tommy said as he sat down next to him.

"Bro, she's just putting on an act for him. Trust me, she's good; how do you think we go out all the time and don't have to pay for half of what we drink."

"Yeah, but I'm right here. She doesn't have to do that in front of me."

"But what she's doing means nothing. She really should be an actress."

"And what would you say if it was Holly up there throwing herself at the bartender."

"First of all, she's not throwing herself at the bartender. Give it five minutes and you'll see how good she is. Second; Holly would never do that, Holly can't lie or play the cute, innocent little girl act and keep a straight face. Kim on the other hand has that down to a T."

The rest of the group came over and sat down. "What's the deal with Kim and that bartender? Is he the high-school dropout you guys were talking about?" Kat asked

"No, I don't even see him, that guy must be new I don't think I've seen him in here before. And like I told Tommy give her a minute and you'll see what she's doing."

A couple minutes later, Kim came to the table with two glasses of Guinness, and 6 bottles of Coors Light and one Jolly Rancher. "First round is on the house."

"See" Jason said

"See what? I hope you guys are okay with the drinks. It occured to me, that I only know what Jason drinks, so I just got you whatever you ordered last night. So what are they supposed to see?"

"Nothing, who's the new guy?"

"He's not new that's David, he works Thursday nights. It's Mike's night off."

"Do you know all the bartenders here?" Kat asked

"Yeah, I come here all the time. This is like….my bar."

"So Kim, when do we get to see this pole dance?" Aisha asked

"I never promised anyone, I would even get up there. I only said I teach the class."

"Come on we want to see some of what you teach." Tommy said

"Honey you couldn't handle some of the things I could do with that pole." Kim whispered seductively. He let out a low sigh.

"Anybody up for a game of pool" Adam asked oblivious to what was happening between Kim and Tommy

"Yeah" Kim and Rocky said.

"Ooh, teams how about me and Tommy; and you and Rocky. What do you think Tommy want to play with me?" 'More than you know' he thought

"Sure, why not" he said trying to sound unaffected.

"Alright, sounds good to me" Adam said

The group headed over to a table and racked the balls. "Who's going to break" Rocky asked "Kim, ladies are always first."

"Uh, I don't think I'm ready just yet. You can break."

Rocky lined it up and took the shot, sinking two solid balls. He took his second shot and sunk another one, on his third he missed.

"Guess it's my shot" Kim said as she made sure to bend over the table in front of Tommy. She sat her hand down on the table and rested the cue stick on top of it.

"Kim, stop" Tommy said after he stared for a few seconds.

"What?"

"That's not how you shoot"

"Well, its how I shoot….Tell you what, if my way doesn't work, I'll let you teach me."

"Alright, take your shot." Tommy put his hands up in defeat. 'Great we're going to loose this game' he thought.

Kim took her shot and the cue slipped off the ball causing it to roll a couple inches to the side. "Oops, I guess I should have chalked it up first."

"Yeah, that might have helped" Adam said as he took his shot and missed.

"Guess I have some coming back to do, huh?" Tommy said as he brushed past Kim.

"Yeah, I guess you do, sorry" On Tommy's turn he caught them back up by getting four balls in. "Impressive." Kim said as she slid her hand up and down the cue stick.

"Kim, can you stop that, pleeeease" Tommy begged

"Stop what"

"That" he said, pointing to her hand "with your hand and the cue stick and yeah…." Kim gasped as she looked down. "I'm so sorry, I didn't even realize I was doing that." She said innocently. "Kim, you're up" Rocky yelled "Force of habit I guess" Kim said as she walked over to the pool table. Rocky had hit two more balls in

"Hey, Tommy aren't you going to show me how I'm supposed to _hold it_?"

"Yeah, I'll show you" he said. He took the cue stick from her and demonstrated how to place the hand and how to hold the cue stick to shoot. Kim mimicked his positioning. "Is this how I hold it" she asked. "Yes, now keep the stick parallel to the table, nice and smooth, line up your shot and take it" he said. "Like this?" She said while slowly sliding the stick back and forth between her fingers. "Yeah just like that" he was barley able to get the words out. "Are you sure, because if you think I need to speed up the strokes, I can do that." She said keeping a straight face.

Rocky nearly choked on the drink he had just taken, Adam's jaw dropped and everyone at the table was fighting back laughter. "Damn, that girl is on a whole different playing field." Zack said "She's pretty good; maybe I should take some lessons from her." Angela added. "I don't think I can watch this sickening display" Jason said.

Tommy took a deep breath to regain his composure; he leaned over her, wrapped his arm around her waist and lightly grazed her stomach under her shirt, just above her jeans. "No, that speed is perfect" he whispered in her ear. "Yeah, well I'm glad you like it" she said unaffected as she took the shot and nailed it.

"Ha ha, looks like your a pretty good teacher after all Dr. Oliver" she said turning to face him as she stood up. He brought his face just inches away from hers, "Well that's what they pay me for" he said pulling away from her.

"So I heard, Paleontology, huh?"

"If you two are quite done, we would like to get back to the game." Rocky said

"Oh yeah, the game" Kim said "all tied up, your shot Adam."

Adam hit their last two balls, but missed the eight. "You're up Tommy"

"Come on Tommy, catch us up here, we can't let them win." Kim said

Tommy knocked one ball in but missed the second. Rocky took his shot at the eight ball but missed.

"Poor, pathetic boys, I guess it's all up to me" Kim said as she stepped up to the table and struggled with the stick at first but managed to knock the last striped ball into the side pocket, leaving only the eight ball which she missed. "Guess it's to you for the game, Adam."

"Damn girl you lucked out on that shot, it's going to be hard to hit the eight from this position." He took his shot and missed. Tommy stepped up to the table "Eight ball, corner" he missed, followed by Rocky. "Damn, how is it that we can get the rest of the balls in but can't hit this one."

"Move aside and let a pro show you how it's done. Eight ball, side pocket" Kim said as she took the shot and sunk the ball. "Yay, we won" she said hugging Tommy. "Nice shot Kim. I honestly didn't think you would make that." Rocky said.

"Let's play again" Kim said

"I think I'm going to get another drink, maybe next game" Adam said. "Yeah, after that little show you two put on, I think I need a shot." Rocky added

"Oh it wasn't that bad" Kim said turning to Tommy "What about you? Are you up for another game?" But before he could answer he was interrupted.

"I'll play you sweetheart" came a voice from behind Tommy "You know, you got some real raw talent" the man said as he stepped up in front of her, blocking Tommy from her view.

"Hey, she was talking to me" Tommy said

"Relax dude; I'm not trying to move in on your girl. I just thought she might like to play a real man."

"First of all, don't call me _dude_; and second stay the hell away from her."

"Tommy its fine, really, just don't start a fight." Kim pulled him away from the guy. "It's no big deal, I'll play him and then he'll leave us alone. Just go sit down and have a drink or something."

"Kim I'm not leaving you over here alone with this guy. I don't trust him."

"Well then trust me; trust that with everything you taught me, I can take care of myself. Besides the table is not even ten feet away. I've lived here for seven years okay, I know how these drunk guys work, I do what he wants, play him one game and he'll leave us alone, trust me."

"Kim"

"Tommy, trust me"

"I trust you, but I don't like this."

"I know you don't but please just do this for me."

"Fine, but if he so much as moves wrong-"

"I'll take care of it, just go."

"Jase I don't trust that guy. He's just trying to take advantage of her." Tommy said as he sat down at the table and watched the start of the pool game. "I agree with Tommy" Tanya said "He looks like he just stepped off the page of Harley Davidson magazine and she just bet him one hundred dollars."

"What, how in the hell did I miss that" Tommy said. "You were too busy telling Jason how you don't trust him" Tanya said.

"I'm with Tommy, we should stop this before it gets out of hand." Aisha said

"Yeah" Kat, Tanya, Adam and Rocky agreed.

"Look guys I get what your saying, I do. But someone needs to learn a lesson and if this is the best way, then so be it, we're right here if anything happens. Besides a hundred dollars is nothing to her, she's got millions." Jason said

Katherine just looked at Billy "I'm sorry, but I have to agree with Jason, this is the best way to learn a lesson."

"Zack?" Kat said "When Jay is right he's right. Sometimes people need to be put in their place and learn that they can't control everything." Zack said.

"Angela, you're with us girl, right?" Aisha asked. "I'm sorry but, I've been friends with Kim for a while now and trust me, this is for the best, call it tough love, if you will."

Tommy still didn't look convinced and Jason picked up on it. "Bro, you do trust that what I'm doing is for the best, don't you?" he asked.

"Yeah whatever, let her learn her lesson. But if he so much as looks at her wrong I'm going over there."

Jason just shook his head and turned his attention back to the game which Kimberly was quickly loosing.

**Okay, so once again Kim has gotten herself in to a bad situation. What will happen next, will her friends let this go on; or will Tommy put a stop to it. Tune in next time and please review!!!**


	17. Settling the Score

**As always, thank you to all who continue to review!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any characters from the show. They belong to Saban and Disney. I also do not own MGM Grand Las Vegas and Casino or Cirque de Sole, UFC or any other Las Vegas Hotel, Casino or Club, show or anything else; it's just a setting for my story. I do however own Carrie-Ann, Kenny, Holly and any other characters not in the show.**

**This story is set post DT and in present day. This story is AU. It is also my first fanfic, just a little something I've had in my mind for a while. Hope you enjoy. Please R & R!!!**

**Rating is: M for language and adult themes**

**Last Chapter**

"_Yeah whatever, let her learn her lesson. But if he so much as looks at her wrong I'm going over there."_

_Jason just shook his head and turned his attention back to the game which Kimberly was quickly loosing._

**Ch. 17-Settling the Score**

Kim lost her game against the biker.

"That's a hundred dollars, pay up sweet-heart." The man said.

"Don't call me sweetheart, and how about we play one more game double or nothing, and as you can see I have the cash" Kim said pulling two hundred dollars out of her back pocket. "So what do you think?"

"You're not going to win" the man said

"Maybe not, but then you'll be two hundred dollars richer"

"So why are you so eager to lose two hundred dollars" he asked suspiciously.

"I figure I've got a 50/50 chance of winning"

"Whatever, it's your money to lose. You want to break" he asked knowing that she wouldn't do much.

"Yeah, I'll break. But first I want to see your two hundred dollars; you know that I have mine, so prove you have yours." Kim said as the man got out his wallet and pulled out two hundred dollar bills, and then put them back. They shook hands to confirm the bet.

"There you go." He said "Are we ready to play?"

"Ready when you are, rack them up."

"Bro, she just bet him another hundred. Are we really going to sit here and watch this shit?" Tommy asked

"Yes" Jason replied.

"I don't think so; I'm with Tommy on this one. Let's go." Adam said as he started to get up.

"GUYS" Zack yelled "Just relax and watch the game for a minute."

Adam sat back down and the group turned their attention to Kim, who was getting ready to break.

Kim was leaning over the table taking her time on lining up the shot. "You going to take the shot some time today princess." The man asked

"Give me a minute I'm trying to decide the best way to do this."

"Oh this is going to be easier than I thought." he said

"You really think so?" Kim asked as she hit the cue ball, breaking apart the rest of the balls. "Oh look at that, I got one stripe and two solids, guess I'll go for solids." She said taking another shot and knocking in another solid.

"What the hell?" the man asked dumbfounded. Everyone at the table was in shock except for Billy, Zack, Angela and Jason who all wore proud smiles.

"Guess the third game's a charm. You're shot." Kim said after knocking in two more balls. The man stepped up to the table and knocked in two balls. Kim stepped back up to the table and hit one more, leaving only one ball and the eight left. He hit two more balls before missing.

On Kim's next turn she hit her final ball. "Eight ball corner" she said pointing to where she planned on hitting the ball. She nailed the shot. "Wow, look at that, maybe I'm not as bad as I thought."

"Yeah, right. You set me up you little bitch."

At this comment Tommy started to get up, but was pushed back down by Jason. "Trust me bro, she can handle this." He said, the rest of the group continued to watch the unfolding scene.

"You're right, I did set you up, but you were stupid enough to fall for it; so I'd say you're the _Bitch_. Now, pay up, you owe me two hundred dollars."

"Like hell, that was a set-up you're not getting shit." Kim just turned to Jason and laughed. "He thinks he going to get away without paying. Now that's just funny." She said as she turned back to the man. "You're not leaving this bar until I get my two hundred dollars. You see that bouncer over there, he's with me." She said as the man at the door waved.

"Yeah and just what are you two going to do if I don't pay?"

Kim had no comment; she just brought her forearm against the man's throat and swept his feet out from under him causing him to land backwards on the pool table. With her arm at his throat and the way he was laid out on the table, he wasn't able to fight back.

"Listen here you son of a bitch; you owe me two hundred dollars, now you can either give me the money or you can pay a few thousand in hospital bills, your choice" she said through clenched teeth.

"Can't……breathe"

"Well then you better make up your mind fast, because right now I'm closing off your trachea and the longer you take, the harder I press. And you want to know what happens when your trachea is completely closed off…you stop breathing…. .Now right now I bet you're starting to feel a little light headed, maybe a little woozy and once you get past that you'll be unconscious and that's when you'll have to go to the hospital, so I suggest you decide now."

"I'll….pay"

Kim took her arm off his neck.

"I'm glad you see it my way" she said sweetly "Get up slow or you'll pass out anyway"

After he got up, he gave Kim the two hundred dollars. She told him to leave. The bouncer stopped him on the way out. "If this gets back to the cops, I just want you to know, there are no cameras on this property and if I'm asked I'll say you took the first shot and she acted in self defense; then I'll hunt you down and finish what she started."

"I won't say anything I swear." the man said, his voice still a little rough.

After he left, Kim walked over and gave the bouncer a high five. "Kim you need to do that shit more often, it's always funny to see you throw those guys around."

"Thanks, you know you should take some lessons from me, I could teach you a thing or two." She said as she walked over to the bar and put the two hundred dollars in the tip jar.

"What the….did she just hustle him?" Aisha asked still in shock over the last twenty minutes

"Yep, she sure did." Jason said proudly

"Wait but you said she needed to learn a lesson." Tommy said

"No, I said _someone_ needed to learn a lesson and I think that _someone_ did. You all just assumed I was talking about Kim. I knew what she was doing when she agreed to play him."

"But Zack and Angela…."

"Agreed with me, that it was for the best for that guy to learn his lesson. You all heard what you wanted to here. I told you Kimberly was perfectly capable of handling the situation." Jason said "Tommy do you really think I would ever let her do something like that if I wasn't 100 sure, she knew what she was doing?"

No, I guess not, but I didn't know. It didn't seem to me like she knew how to play" Tommy said

"Wait I'm confused" Kat said "I understand how Jason, Zack and Angela knew what she was doing but Billy you agreed with them. You didn't know anymore than the rest of us."

"On the contrary. I knew exactly what she was doing. By observing her first game, I was able to conclude that she was using geometric angles to both make and miss shots. All the shots she missed, she missed on purpose so as to set it up to where Rocky and Adam didn't have a clean shot to take. The same goes for the shots she made; she hit the balls into the pockets, but left the cue ball in a bad position. She did the same thing in her first game against that man. And anyone that understands how to use the tabs around the table to create an angled shot is an experienced player."

"Where's Trini when you need her" Rocky said

"I think he said, he knew she could play because of the way was shooting in the first game." Jason said

"Precisely. So when he tried to take advantage of her, she knew she could fool him also. All four of you got played."

"Damn, she does have that innocent act perfected, doesn't she?" Tanya asked

"Yes she does." Tommy said

Kim came back to the table and sat down next to Tommy. "See, I told you I could handle that guy."

"Kim don't ever scare me like that again. That guy could press charges against you." He said seriously

"Oh will you lighten up, that guy is not going to do shit, besides, he can't prove anything."

After drinking another round the group decided to head back to the house and continue drinking there. Kim's cell phone rang as they were walking out the door.

"Hello"…. "You did what?"…… "Alright just stay there, I'll come get you."….. "Yeah, I'm on my way, bye"

"What was the deal with that?" Jason asked

"Amanda just broke off her engagement. I don't know what happened, but apparently she's drunk and she did something stupid and now Darrin won't talk to her and she told him to take the damn ring back. So now she's stuck at ghost bar. I've got to go pick her up. Can you take Tommy, and I'll meet you back at the house later."

"Yeah that's cool."

"Thanks" she said as she got into her car and pulled off.

Jason just shook his head and rolled his eyes. "What's with that?" Tommy asked

"Oh, that girl is always in the middle of drama. She's one of Kim's co-workers and she always gets drunk and does stupid shit in front of her fiancé. Kim said she admitted she doesn't want to be married and she only wears the ring when he's around."

"So why'd she accept his proposal?"

"Because she likes the idea of being married and getting to plan a wedding."

"That's pretty pathetic."

"Yeah it is and Kim tells her that on a daily basis."

"You know I've got to tell you man. The way Kim was acting with you today. She seemed truly happy. I took some pictures of you two and when I was looking back at them I realized that she is smiling, and not just for the camera like she usually does, because she didn't even know I was taking the pictures. But she had a true genuine smile and that's the first time I've seen that in years. You're really having an effect on her, and I think it's awesome."

Knowing this made Tommy feel really good, after hearing everything she been though and how unhappy she's always been.

"But Bro, I've got to tell you….she's is definitely winning the bet so far."

"Yeah we'll see about that. I am not putting on a dress." Tommy said as the two shared a laugh.

**I was going to add more to this chapter, but I wanted to get it out, and I didn't get to start until late. I promise I'll make the next chapter longer. I'm aiming to have another chapter out by Thursday or Friday at the latest. Thanks and please review!!!**


	18. A nighttime Pool Party

**As always, thank you to all who continue to review!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any characters from the show. They belong to Saban and Disney. I also do not own MGM Grand Las Vegas and Casino or Cirque de Sole, UFC or any other Las Vegas Hotel, Casino or Club, show or anything else; it's just a setting for my story. I do however own Carrie-Ann, Kenny, Holly and any other characters not in the show.**

**This story is set post DT and in present day. This story is AU. It is also my first fanfic, just a little something I've had in my mind for a while. Hope you enjoy. Please R & R!!!**

**Rating is: M for language and adult themes**

**Okay so I know I've been gone for a couple weeks. I'm trying to get my house organized and it's taken up a lot of my time, but I'm back now so chapters should start coming out a little faster. Sorry for the two week absence!!!**

**Last Chapter**

"_But Bro, I've got to tell you….she's is definitely winning the bet so far."_

"_Yeah we'll see about that. I am not putting on a dress." Tommy said as the two shared a laugh._

**Ch. 18-A nighttime Pool Party**

When the group arrived at the house Jason decided to give them a tour of 15,000sq ft home.

"Of course you have a pool table. I should have known. I love the design, did Kim paid to have it custom made?" Tommy asked as they walked into the game room.

In the center of the room was a pool table with white felt and the Olympic Rings in the middle on one side of the rings was the Olympic torch on the other side was a laurel head wreath. The writing below the symbols read **Atlanta 1996 -** **The Magnificent Seven** with seven gold medals under that. The table was made of solid cherry wood to match the rest of the furniture in the room. The two walls by the pool table were covered in pictures of Holly and Kim in various USA warm-ups, leotards, and team pictures throughout their careers. In the back corner of the room was a Power Rangers pinball machine. On the far wall was an entertainment center with a big screen TV and all kinds of video games.

"Yeah, she did. We also have a Game Cube, Playstation 2, Wii, Xbox 360, Nintendo and Super Nintendo hooked up to the 58 inch TV."

"Damn all you're missing is a Sega and an Atari." Billy said

"No, we have those too, they're in the closet. We just couldn't hook anything else up to that TV. We had to buy bunch of equipment just to get all that hooked up. It took us all day to get it all hooked up, then figure out how to switch from system to system with the remote."

"Oh my god, you have a Power Rangers pinball machine." Rocky exclaimed "And it's Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, it's us. I want one. Where did you find it?"

"Holly found it at a novelty store back in Florida." After they had seen the rest of the house, Jason took them outside to see the pool and hot tub. "Anyone want to go swimming?" he asked

"We didn't bring our suits, they're at the hotel." Tommy said

"No big deal, there's a bunch of brand new suits and trunks in the pool house for that very reason. The trunks should be fine but if any of you girls need a different size let me know. Kim and Holly's closets are full of stuff they've never worn. There's beer in the fridge. I'm going to go change"

Once they were all changed they got in the pool. "So does it bother Holly that Kim had that pool table made. I mean she wasn't on the team so I would think she wouldn't want it thrown back in her face like that." Tanya asked

"No, it doesn't bother her at all. She's proud of what Kim was able to do. I mean she helped bring Gold back to the USA. Besides Holly had already had her Olympic experience, sure she was a little upset when she was only named an alternate, but she was there. Even though she didn't get to compete, she got to watch her best friend win two gold medals and that's all that mattered to her."

"Wait Holly was in the Olympics, when?" Adam asked

"Barcelona, '92. She won bronze with the team, bronze in the all-around, and gold on the uneven bars."

"How did she compete in '92, wasn't she still a junior then, I thought you had to be 16 to compete at the senior level. At least that's the way Kim explained it." Tommy asked

"She turned 16 in '92. Holly's two years older than us, so she just made the cut off. The '92 Nationals, just three months before the Olympics, was her first senior level meet and she placed first all around. She beat out Dominique Daws and Shannon Miller. Then she went to trials, placed first and beat them both again. So she had her time, Atlanta was Kim's time, and Holly will be the first one to tell you that. So enough about Holly and Kim, I want to hear about you guys."

"Well" Billy started "I spent three years on Aquitar, then I was offered a job with a medical research company in New York so I moved. One night my colleagues decided that I needed to experience Broadway and I wanted to see something that I had actually heard of, so we saw Grease. That's where I ran into Katherine. She was playing Sandy, so I decided to stick around to meet the cast. We went out the next night she had off and we've been together every since."

"Wow, so your dream came true you ended up on Broadway. Is Grease the only show you've done?" Jason asked

"No it was my second show. I started out in AIDA, then Grease, third was RENT and next month I start rehearsing for A Chorus Line. I think it will be my favorite so far, because it's more focused on dance. I did a version of STOMP while I was in London and that got me interested in theatre so I moved to New York and started auditioning. After not even a month I got one of the leads in AIDA and I've been doing shows every since."

"That's cool, we'll definitely have to come see you. Kim loves Broadway shows, but she hates Manhattan, so she could never live there. What about you Aisha, you were in Africa when I came back. How did you and Rocky end up together?"

"Well I was in Africa for about two years, once the plague was over and the animals were okay, I came home and went to UCLA for Veterinary School. Rocky was in some of my medical classes. We finally admitted that we had feelings for each other and started dating. We didn't want to take any major steps, like marriage, until we were both finished with school. Last year Rocky proposed, and we're getting married in December."

"So is Rocky Vet too?"

"No I'm a Pediatrician with a specialty in Pediatric Cardiology. I grew up in a big family, I've always loved kids. Then my freshman year of college I was majoring in business and planning to open my own dojo. My little brother was diagnosed with Cardiomyopathy, he was only 14. I couldn't do anything to help him, and he didn't get a transplant in time, he died a year later. that's when I decided to switch my major to pre-med so that maybe I could help other kids. So I know how Kim feels, losing her brother."

"You need to tell her that story man. It just might do her some good to be able to talk to someone who's been there. She needs to talk about it, but she won't and she's never going to heal if she doesn't. So moving on to a more upbeat topic how many doctors do we have in the group now?"

"Well, let's see; I have a PhD in Paleontology, Aisha is Veterinarian, Rocky is a Pediatrician, and Billy has PhD's in Biology and Chemistry; so four, I guess." Tommy said

"You next Bro" Jason said "I want to hear how you got into Paleontology, you were never that into school."

"Well obviously being a ranger sparked my interest in Dinosaurs. I guess I can thank Zordon and Alpha for that. I was always intrigued by the technology in the Dinozords. So I started studying Science in college, I wasn't really sure at the time which field I would choose. That's when I met Anton Mercer he was one of my professors and apparently I had the highest grade in his class. He took me under his wing and took me on digs and I just became really interested in studying Dinosaurs. After I graduated he told me I could go to this island with him, where he was researching Dino DNA and mixing it with modern technology. He said if I completed one year of work with him on the island I would earn my PhD, so I went. By mixing the DNA with technology, we created Dinozords and Tryannodrones, which were never meant to be used for evil. That's where I found the Dino gems. They were fragments of the meteor that struck earth and wiped out the dinosaurs." Tommy explained

" I knew the second I saw them that they harnessed a great power, so I kept them, didn't want some evil creature getting their hands them. After about 10 months on the island the evil creature showed up. His name was Mesogog, and of course he wanted to rule the world, with a twist, he wanted to return the world to the way it once was, when Dinosaurs ruled the earth. He knew I had the three of the Dino Gems and he wanted them. He had created this laser that would allow him to transform the world and he needed the gems to make it work. Plus he knew if they were given to the right people, he would have one hell of a fight on his hands. He reprogrammed the Tryannodrones to be evil, think our putties, and he chased me all over the island I jumped off a cliff and into the ocean right as the island blew up. I was rescued by a fishing boat, but as far as I knew no one else made it off the island. When I got back, I called my friend Haley, she's as smart as Billy, she has PhD's in Astrophysics, and Rocket Science. With her help I built a Command Center under my house and created Dino Morphers."

"A few years later I became a teacher at Reefside High. The new Principal was a real bitch. She gave me Detention duty the first week. That's where I met Kira Ford, Conner McKnight and Ethan James. Ethan is like a combination of Billy and Haley he is really smart and absolutely brilliant with computers he became the Blue ranger. Conner was a big mouth, arrogant cocky Soccer star he became Red. I say was because he changed. He's actually a really good guy now. Kira is a combination of Kim and Trini. She sings and plays guitar she was Yellow. I took them out to the museum, not far from my house. I made the mistake of telling them if they found anything pre-historic, I would cancel detention for the rest of the week and left them to go check on something. I knew something was off when I got to the door of the museum and it said owned by Mercer Industries, Anton's company. I thought he was killed when the island exploded. Then this giant robotic Dinosaur that was out front came to life and started chasing me. Meanwhile the teens had fell through a sinkhole and found my lab. They couldn't leave well enough alone, they picked up the gems and the powers instantly bonded with their DNA. See with the gems, you can't choose them, they choose you. A few days later I was captured by Mesogog, he had the Black Dino gem, so I took it and of course it bonded with me. So not only did I have to mentor the newest group of Rangers but I also had to suit back up. Problem was there was one more gem out there, White, but we had no idea where it was."

"That's when I found out that Anton was still alive and was the adopted father of one of my students; Trent, who found the missing gem and became the evil White Ranger, eventually we turned him good and he fought beside us instead of against. He actually reminds me a lot of myself."

Tommy was interrupted by Jason's laughing. "Bro you just can't escape this shit can you."

"No Jase, for some reason I can't. Anyway we found out that Mesogog was Anton Mercer, he had experimented on himself while we were on the island and it turned him into Mesogog. So he was Anton some of the time and Mesogog the rest. The principal turned out to be Elsa, one of Mesogog's minions. Eventually Anton was able to separate himself from Mesogog and Elsa was turned back to her human form. We defeated Mesogog but it took every bit of energy and power the Dino gems had. So they were destroyed in the final battle and the power was gone and once again I returned to my normal life, where I've been for the last three years."

"Damn that is one long story." Jason said

"Yeah that was the condensed version, just be glad you didn't have to hear the blow by blow." Rocky said as everyone laughed. "Tanya, Adam you're the only ones left."

"Well we both went to UCLA with Rocky and Aisha. I majored in Vocal Music. I'm trying to get a record deal, so that's pretty much a full time job for me, Adam writes and produces for me." Tanya explained

"Yeah I would love to become a Producer full time, but it's hard to do if you don't know anyone. So I'm teaching intro to Music Theory at USC right now." Adam said

"See you guys need to be telling this stuff to Kim, she could probably help you both out." Jason said

"How? Does Kimberly know some Producers, or Label Owners?" Tanya asked

"Sort of" Jason explained with a smile "But I'll let her explain it to you. I'm tired I think I'm going to turn in for the night. Um, sleeping arrangements, Rocky and Aisha, and Tanya and Adam, you guys take the two spare bedrooms upstairs. Billy and Kat you guys can take the couch in the living room, it pulls out into a bed, I'll get you some blankets and pillows. Zack and Angela take the couch in the Family room. And Tommy you can sleep on the futon in the game room."

Everyone but Tommy went inside and laid down. Tommy decided to sit in the hot tub for awhile and think. The water felt good on his tense muscles and his mind drifted to thoughts of Kimberly. He wasn't paying attention to the time and before he knew it 40 minutes had passed.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you you're not supposed to sit in a hot tub for more than 20 minutes at a time especially if you're alone."

Tommy turned around at the voice. "Kim, when did you get back?"

"About a half an hour ago" she said as she stepped down into the hot tub and sat across from Tommy.

"So how's your friend" he asked

"Out of control as usual; But I didn't come out here to talk about her. We need to talk about us. We never finished our discussion last night."

"So let's talk." Tommy said……

**So there you go background on everyone except Zack, Jason and Angela. Those will come a little later. Next chapter will be the talk between Tommy and Kim and I promise this one will have a totally different outcome. Thanks for reading, Please Review.**


	19. Reaching an Agreement

**As always, thank you to all who continue to review!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any characters from the show. They belong to Saban and Disney. I also do not own MGM Grand Las Vegas and Casino or Cirque de Sole, UFC or any other Las Vegas Hotel, Casino or Club, show or anything else; it's just a setting for my story. I do however own Carrie-Ann, Kenny, Holly and any other characters not in the show.**

**This story is set post DT and in present day. This story is AU. It is also my first fanfic, just a little something I've had in my mind for a while. Hope you enjoy. Please R & R!!!**

**Rating is: M for language and adult themes**

**Last Chapter**

"_So how's your friend" he asked_

"_Out of control as usual; but I didn't come out here to talk about her. We need to talk about us. We never finished our discussion last night."_

"_So let's talk." Tommy said……_

**Ch. 19-Reaching an Agreement**

"Where do we start" Kim asked

"How about the beginning, the reason you're really upset."

"You think you know the reason I'm so upset?"

"Yes, you're upset because you never got to talk to me after those letters. That's my fault. I'm sorry Kim; I don't know what else to say. I should have called; I wish I would have called. But I let my pride get in the way and because of everything; you were hurt way more than I could have ever been. I was heartbroken but I can't even imagine what you went through."

"Because of all what, Tommy; what are you talking about?"

"You know, calling the house and finding out I was on a ski trip with Kat and Billy. They only took me to try and cheer me up."

"Well first of all, your mom never said anything about Billy; if she had things may have been different. But that's not what you were talking about. Just how much about my past do you know?"

"Kim, I know everything. Jason told us about the accident and about your dad and Brian."

"Oh did he?" she asked irritated.

"Hey don't get mad at him. If any of us had known what happened, we would have been in Miami without a second thought. Aisha, Billy, Kat and I were out of the country, Tanya didn't really know you, and Adam and Rocky had no clue how to get a hold of you. But if any of us had known, we all would have been there; you have to know that."

"I do, don't get me wrong it was really hard not having my friends there to support me through all of that; but I can't really blame you guys, I didn't exactly stay in touch with any of you, after the letter. Hell I didn't even talk to you after that tournament, I just left."

"I don't blame you for that Kim. I was stupid to run straight to Kat right in front of you. You know I have to admit, I was a little jealous of Jason when we found out you guys had been captured. For a while after that even, I thought that Jason might be the other guy."

"Oh come on Tommy do you really think either one of us would do that to you."

"No, not any more, but I did at the time."

"Oh now that's just disgusting, me and Jason, he's like my brother."

"Yeah sounds stupid now huh?"

"That's okay, I wanted to knock the shit out of Katherine for stealing you away from me. Jason was literally ready to hold me back, that's how serious I was. But instead I just took a few deep breaths and left."

"So that's why you left. Not because I hugged her but because you wanted to hit her."

"Well your running straight to her didn't help that issue any. But yeah, that's the main reason I left, so I guess I can't say anything about you're pride. But I have to admit, if it hadn't been for where we were at and if we had not been surrounded by the kids from the shelter, I would have knocked the shit out of her without a second thought, and Jason never would have made it in time to stop me. But I'm over that now, especially since I know she didn't break us up in the first place."

"Who do you think did write those letters?"

"John, there's not a doubt in my mind; I know he did it, I just have to prove it. I never told Jason this, but I know he was responsible for the accident. I just can't prove it."

"What, how could he have been responsible, Jason said it was a drunk driver that caused the accident."

"It was, but that guy was never meant to be involved, he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I knew the fire fighters on scene, so I got the whole story, Jason didn't. The brake line on my dad's car was cut. The police never looked into it because there was no way to prove that it didn't snap in the accident. We would have crashed either way."

"Wow, that's unbelievable."

"Yeah well, you don't know half of what the guy has done, but I don't want to talk about that right now. Let's get back to us, what were you doing on an island?"

Tommy could tell that talking about John scared her so he didn't push the issue. "Well more or less I was helping to create the creatures that would be used to try and take over the world."

"Did you have a little return to green ranger days Tommy?"

"No, they were never supposed to be used for evil." Tommy explained the whole story for the second time, all throughout which Kim was laughing.

"Is it just me or does every new evil space alien come up with an even more outlandish scheme to rule the world, than the one before them?"

"No I think your pretty dead on, on that one." Tommy said with a laugh.

"So are we past the whole me not calling you issue, can we move on to our next problem or do we still need to talk about the letters."

"The next issue, well that would be you having sex with Kat." Kim said very uncomfortably.

"Look Kim, like we explained last night, it was a stupid mistake. It only happened once and we only did it because we thought it might fix our problems."

"Tommy it's not so much the fact that you made love to her. It's about the fact that we dated for three and half years and never took that step, because _you_ weren't ready, or so you said. I loved you, with all my heart and I wanted you to be my first, hell I wanted you to be my only and I thought you felt the same way. But I guess I was wrong. And don't even try to tell me you didn't think about sex, you were 17, all guys that age think about it, in fact that's pretty much all they think about."

"I did feel the same way and yes I thought about sex all the time but that's all it was with Katherine. I didn't make love to her Kim. I didn't love her, not the way I loved you."

"God, do you even hear what you're saying right now. _It was just sex; I never loved her_, Tommy that makes it sound even worse. You wanted to wait, because you wanted it to be special, then you just threw that away and had sex with the first thing that came along. Did you hate me that much for that letter? So much that you would just throw everything away because you thought I had moved on."

"I didn't hate you, I have never hated you. I was hurt, yeah. I thought you moved on, yeah. The thought of that other guy touching you drove me crazy and I wanted to burn the image out of my mind so I had sex with Kat. She was in the same position; apparently she had a boyfriend back in Australia who broke up with her while she was under Rita's spell. I know I sound like a total jack ass right now. But I was young and stupid we both were."

"Well I'll give you that much, it was definitely stupid."

"Two years." She said after a shot pause.

"What are you talking about, two years what?"

"Last night, you asked me how long it was until I moved on. It was two years before I could even look at another guy without thinking about you. It wasn't until after I had fully recovered from the accident that I actually started dating again."

"Damn Kim, that's like four years. I'm sorry I never should have asked you that last night. Jason told me you were just making all that shit up. Then tonight with the pool game, he's right, I still don't know when your playing me."

"Don't apologize; you had every right to ask that question. You shouldn't have asked it in the way you did, but you did deserve an answer, so there it is four years. And since you're telling me the truth, I guess I should tell you the truth." Kim took a deep breath "What Jason doesn't know, won't hurt him, so keep your mouth shut; but the whole Code 3 Club thing, it's true. Three different guys, three different vehicles" It was Tommy's turn to be uncomfortable.

"Of course the whole line about the Backdraft scene, I made that up. It is true from what I've heard but, I've never tried it. So there it is, the whole ugly truth, we've both made stupid decisions and we've both been with other people. I know it bothers you as much as it bothers me, but I think the important thing is that we found our way back to each other. And now we have the chance to start over and not let go this time."

"I guess you're right" Tommy said "Isn't there a quote or something?"

"Indeed there is it goes, _If you love someone, let them go and if they come back to you they are yours for eternity._ I think that suits us perfectly." Kim said moved to sit beside him.

"Yes, it does" Tommy said as he leaned in to kiss her for the first time in 11 years.

As their lips met it was a sweet tender kiss, but neither could pull away. Tommy deepened the kiss as Kim moved to straddle his legs; now sitting on his lap she moved her hands from his head down his sides and back up his chest while he moved his hands from her face, down her back and up her sides. They kept kissing and their hands continued to roam for what seemed like an eternity until the need for air became too much. They both pulled back breathless.

"Wow, I've wanted to do that for so long." Kim said

"Hey that's my line, remember." Tommy said

"Oh my god Tommy, no man has ever kissed me like you. I don't know how I lived for 11 years without you in my life."

"Same to you beautiful." He said with a smile

"Come on, we've both been in here for way to long. Let's go to bed." Kim said

"You're right, it's getting late. Goodnight" Tommy said as he kissed her one last time and turned to walk towards the game room.

"Where are you going" Kim asked

"Oh, Jason said I could sleep on the futon in the game room"

"You're not sleeping on that old thing, it's uncomfortable, trust me, it was my bed in Florida."

"Well then where am I going to sleep, I'm pretty sure all the other beds and couches are in use."

"You're right; you really don't have a clue, do you? You are going to sleep in my bed, with me. You are my boyfriend again, are you not?"

"Yeah, but you want to really want to sleep with me tonight?"

"Yes, I want to sleep with you, nothing else. I just want to sleep in your arms. I feel safe and protected with you; and with that psycho running around, I don't think I'll sleep very well if you're not there. The only reason I slept last night was because I knew he would have to go up against Zack and Angela to get to me. And trust me, you don't want to go after Angela, especially if you've just woke her up, just ask Zack."

Tommy laughed at the thought of little Angela kicking Zack's ass for waking her up.

"Well alright then, let's go to bed." Tommy said as he put his arm around Kim and they walked up to her room.

Upstairs, Jason awoke to his cell phone ringing. "_Hello_" he said trying to sound awake when he saw Holly's number pop up on the caller ID.

"Hey baby, did I wake you up."

"_No I wasn't quite asleep yet_" he lied "_What's up?_"

"I just wanted to tell you that we just transported your buddy, he was asking about you."

"_My buddy?_"

"Yeah, 2981 Flamingo Rd."

"_Oh the crazy guy who thinks I'm an alien from another planet and that I want to suck his brains out through a straw._"

"That'd be the one. He got in a fight with his brother again so we had to patch them both up. He kept saying, don't call that alien cop please, I won't hit my brother any more, I promise."

"_Guess I put the fear of God in him last time huh?_"

"More like the fear of alien." They both laughed then Jason realized the patio lights were still on. He got out of bed and started walking to the door that led outside when he realized why the lights were still on.

"_Yes, the plan worked_"

"What, Jay what are you talking about?" Holly asked

"_The plan to get Tommy and Kim back together, I didn't even realize she was home but I guess they worked out their problems. Because she would not be doing that if they hadn't._"

"Doing what; what is she doing?"

"_Well my dear, __**they**__ are making out in the hot tub, and I do mean making out. I think they could give us a run for our money._"

"Well stop watching you damn perv. I've got to let you go, we're getting another run. But stop watching, go back to bed and I'll take care of you when I get home."

"_Ooh, I like the sound of that._"

"Trust me, you will. Love you."

"_Love you too, be careful._"

"Always."

Jason hung up the phone and went back to bed, he never saw them head up to Kim's room. Little did he know, he wasn't the only one watching.

"You'll be mine Kimberly Hart. If I have to kill all of your friends one by one, you will be mine. If I can't have you, no one will, especially not that loser Tommy."

**So there it is, finally. The whole crazy guy thing was actually a run I had. It took a lot of self control to not play into it and take the straw out of my McDonalds cup. Thanks for reading, please review!!!**


	20. Lake Mead

**As always, thank you to all who continue to review!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any characters from the show. They belong to Saban and Disney. I also do not own MGM Grand Las Vegas and Casino or Cirque du Sole, UFC or any other Las Vegas Hotel, Casino or Club, show or anything else; it's just a setting for my story. I do however own Carrie-Ann, Kenny, Holly and any other characters not in the show.**

**This story is set post DT and in present day. This story is AU. It is also my first fanfic, just a little something I've had in my mind for a while. Hope you enjoy. Please R & R!!!**

**Rating is: M for language and adult themes**

**Last Chapter**

_Jason hung up the phone and went back to bed, he never saw them head up to Kim's room. Little did he know, he wasn't the only one watching._

"_You'll be mine Kimberly Hart. If I have to kill all of your friends one by one, you will be mine. If I can't have you, no one will, especially not that loser Tommy."_

**Ch. 20-Lake Mead**

Kimberly's House  
May 18th  
10:00 A.M.

Tommy woke up to find Kim snuggled up in his arms with her head on his chest. As he looked down at her he was greeted with a smile. "Morning beautiful"

"Hmm, I could get used to this. I love waking up in your arms. It's nice to feel safe for a change." She said

"You don't feel safe living with Jason and Holly." He asked concerned

"Not really, I mean I know they would be by my side in seconds; but they're all the way down the hall. You are right here."

"I'm glad you feel safe with me and I would love to wake up to that smile every morning."

"You know we should get up and get dressed. You only have until the end of the day to convince Holly that I don't have you completely wrapped."

"Holly, what's she have to do with anything. She wasn't there when the bet was made."

"Exactly she's impartial. She knows nothing about the stakes, only what has happened thus far, meaning yesterday. Everything else is a total mystery to her so she has nothing to gain by making the final decision. Face it everyone else is against you in this because they all want to see you in a dress. She's your best hope for tickets to that UFC show tomorrow night."

"I'm going to that show. That is if you can keep up your part and get those tickets. You're going down Hart."

"That's what you think Oliver. And I will get those tickets don't you worry about that….that is if you win, which you won't so I guess it doesn't really matter anyway."

"Yeah right, dream on. I'm going to beat you and I'm going to see that fight."

'Yes you are, you just don't know it yet. But you're still going to loose.' Kim thought as she got out of bed.

"I'm going to take a shower. You can use the bathroom in the game room if you want to shower." With that she turned around and walked into her bathroom shutting the door behind her.

As Tommy came out of Kim's room the smell of bacon and pancakes had filled the house. He walked into the kitchen to see that he and Kim were the last ones to wake up. Everyone was in the kitchen helping with some part of the breakfast.

"Did you have a good night Tommy? I noticed you didn't sleep in the game room, where were you?" Jason asked receiving a smack from Holly.

"I slept in Kim's room if you must know. Kim will be down shortly. I'm going to take a shower." he said with a smile as he turned around and walked to the bathroom.

Everyone except Jason and Holly stopped what they were doing and just stared after Tommy.

"What the hell happened after we went to bed?" Adam asked

Holly and Jason said nothing just smiled as the realization struck everyone and they all started laughing.

"What's so funny" Kim asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Kimmie, you missed all the fun in the hot tub last night." Rocky said as he went to hug her.

"Oh trust me she had fun in the hot tub last night." Jason said with a laugh

"JASON LEE SCOTT" Holly yelled

"And just what the hell is that supposed mean?" Kim asked. The whole group burst back into laughter.

"What are they laughing about?" Tommy asked as he reentered the kitchen

"Beats me" Kim said still oblivious to the fact that Jason knew what had happened between her and Tommy.

"So what are we doing today, O tour guides?" Rocky asked

"Tour guides? I'm not a tour guide." Jason said

"Why don't we take the boat out?" Holly suggested

"You have a boat? Is it in the garage, I didn't see a boat when we pulled up." Katherine asked

"They have a speed boat and three Jet Ski's." Zack added

"It's docked at the Marina. I guess some water skiing doesn't sound too bad." Kim said "What do you guys say, want to take the boat out?"

"Fine with me" Holly said "Me too" Jason added

"I don't know about water skiing, but the Jet Ski's sound fun." Billy said

"Oh come on Billy, you have to water ski. Have you ever even tried?" Holly asked

"Not really but I've never been a very good at skiing, I was always better with a snow board."

"We have a wake board if you want to try that. That's what Jason and I do. I can't ski either." Kim said

"We can't, the bathing suits we wore last night are still wet and we don't have any others." Tanya said

"No they're clean; I washed all of them when I got home. I guess I've lived with miss obsessive compulsive over there for too long."

After the mess from breakfast was cleaned up, they headed to the Marina filled the Boat and Jet Ski's with gas and set out on their journey for the day.

"Alright, who's up first" Jason asked "Kim?"

"No I think I want to take the Jet Ski out."

"Okay, Tommy, you game?" he asked

"No, I think I'm going to go with Kim."

"I'll go first" Kat said.

Tommy and Kim took off on the Jet Ski's while everyone else took turns skiing and wake boarding.

"Alright Jason, spill; what happened last night. Did Kim and Tommy hook up?" Aisha asked

"I don't know what they did after they left the hot tub. But they definitely made up and that's all I'm going to say. Who's next?"

"Me" Angela said, she quickly wiped out and decided she was done for the day. Zack was next. He managed to stay up for ten minutes before he hit a wake and fell in face first.

"Oooh I feel for you man, that had to hurt." Rocky yelled as Zack resurfaced and Jason circled around to pick him up. After Zack was Rocky then Aisha. Holly was the last of the skiers. She stayed out for a half an hour not falling once before deciding she was done.

Jason and Billy went last on the Wake Board. Jason was good; he was even out there doing tricks to everyone's amazement.

"Where did he learn to do that?" Billy asked

"Miami, most of the guys in the gym down there have lived there for most of their life. So they taught Kim and Jason how to do tricks." Holly answered

"How come you never tried it?" Adam asked

"I've been wake boarding before, I just like skiing better. I grew up on a lake with water skis so I've done it my entire life. It's just hard to switch to something new."

"I can see that. I don't think I could switch from snow skiing to snow boarding either." Zack said

Billy was last to go. He actually did okay for his first time. He stayed out for 20 minutes and only fell once. He was even able to jump a few wakes and stay on his feet.

"Well would you look at that, you're a natural Billy." Jason said

"Yes I must admit. I did have fun out there."

"Alright, time to break out the beer." Holly said

"Is this all you guys do on your days off? Just sit around and drink all day." Rocky asked

"Pretty much, when you're in the emergency response field everyone either smokes or drinks for stress relief. We choose the latter." Jason explained

"Hey Jase, can me and Rocky take the other Jet Ski out?" Aisha asked

"Sure. I don't care, just don't get lost. Take a cell phone or something in case you need to get a hold of us. Holly and I both have ours and I'm sure Kim has hers."

"I wonder what the kids are up to" Kat said

"Kids? They're both older than you." Billy said

"Oh shut up Billy that was rhetorical." Kat said as she playfully smacked his arm.

Tommy and Kim had been riding around for a couple hours when Kim stopped.

"Hey what's wrong" Tommy asked as he came up beside her.

"Nothing, follow me, there's something I want to show you."

"Lead the way" they rode for about ten minutes before Kim pulled up to a small secluded beach.

"It's beautiful, just like you" Tommy said as he jumped off his jet ski and walked over to kiss Kim.

"Why thank you, but we haven't reached our destination yet." She said as she took his hand and led him down a small path through the woods. "This is what I wanted you to see." She said once they reached the plateau.

"Wow, this is even better than our spot in Angel Grove."

"Yeah it is. It's my favorite spot in Nevada. It's so romantic at sunset because you can you can just see the sun over the mountains and all the colors are reflected off the water."

Tommy smiled as he listened to the excitement in Kim's voice. "How did you find this place?"

"Jason and Holly found it. He brought me here one day when I was depressed. Now I come here to write and think."

"You still write music?"

"Yeah, actually I just signed with BMG records. I go into the studio next month."

"Are you serious, Kim that's awesome. I'm so proud of you."

"Yeah I'm pretty excited."

"Look at my girl just going after all of her dreams."

"Yeah well I've had enough of them crushed." Kim said quietly, she was standing on the plateau facing the water.

Tommy walked up behind her, put his arms around her waist, brushed hair to one side and began placing tender kisses along her neck down to her collar bone. Kim turned her head to allow him more access. He trailed the kisses back up her neck, and took her earlobe into his mouth. Kim turned in his arms and their mouths met. She pulled him down to the ground as they groped at each other.

"Tommy...we should stop before we can't."

"Yeah, you're right" he said breathlessly as he sat up and pulled her up into his arms. They just sat there looking out at the water without saying a word as their heart rates and breathing returned to normal.

"We should head back before they start to worry." Tommy said

"Yeah, Jason would already be calling me freaking out if I wasn't with you."

"Good, I'm glad he's overprotective."

"Yeah well I'm not; it's a pain in the ass most of the time."

"Most of the time?"

"Yeah, it was pretty cool when you guys showed up the other night."

"I'm just glad we were there."

"Me too. Come on, let's head back."

It only took them about 15 minutes to get back to the boat and hook the Jet Ski's back up. Rocky and Aisha had already returned.

"It's about damn time you two come back. I'm starving over here." Rocky said

"Oh you're always starving. I'm sure you'll live." Tommy said

"Why don't we head back to the hotel, get a shower, change and eat at Wolfgang Puck. And do you think you two can get us in to see the Cirque du Sole show." Kat asked looking at Holly and Kim

"I'm sure we could work something out" Holly said.

The group took separate cars. Kim, Holly and Jason went back to their house to change, while the others headed back to the hotel. They decided to meet at the restaurant at five so they could make the 7:00 show.

Wolfgang Puck Bar & Grill  
MGM Grand Hotel & Casino  
5:15 P.M.

"Where's Kim and Holly" Aisha asked

"They went to the box office to get seats for everyone." Jason answered

They ate their dinners, and then found their seats. "Being in this theatre sure brings back memories." Holly said

"Tell me about it, you remember the time Bobby missed his bar over there and went plummeting down to the stage in practice." Kim said

"Yeah or how about the time Kelly got tangled in her ropes over there on opening night" Holly added

"Yeah and the audience actually thought it was part of the show when she started flailing around trying to get them undone." Kim continued with a laugh

"I know and did you see the rope marks all over her body when she finally worked her way down."

"Yeah, I told her to go to the hospital, but she didn't and she was out there the next night."

The two continued on with their stories, pointing out various spots around the theatre.

"Wow, those are some nice memories you have." Rocky joked

"Yeah well you come out night after night and perform those stunts for four years and you'll have stories too." Kim said as the lights went down and the stage came to life.

Everyone enjoyed the show. "That was really cool. I can't believe you did that for four whole years. What an easy job." Adam said

"Hey it's a lot harder than it looks. Just like gymnastics, much harder than you would think." Holly said

"Actually Adam would be okay, he worked as a stuntman for awhile after high-school. He could probably do a lot of the stuff, but everyone else, I don't know." Kim said

Kim and Holly took them backstage to meet the cast. Throughout dinner and the show Kim and Tommy were going back and forth with jokes and insinuations.

"So what now" Kat asked

"I'm kind of tired; I think I'm going to head home." Kim said

"Yeah, I'm tired too. Can we go baby?" Holly asked

"Yeah, hey guys I think we're all going to head back to the house, call us in the morning and we'll figure out what we're going to do tomorrow."

"You want me to come with you" Tommy asked as he embraced Kim.

"If you want to. I'd like that."

"Beautiful any chance I get to hold you in my arms, I'm going to take."

"Alright, then let's go."

They all said their goodbyes and turned to leave.

"Guys wait" Aisha exclaimed

"What" Jason said turning around

"Holly has a decision to make on who wins the bet." She said

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." Kim said

"Thanks a lot Aisha" Tommy said

"Anytime…so Holly, who's the winner?"………..

**Come on now, you didn't think I was going to tell just yet did you. I've got to draw it out. The answer will come in the next chapter. Thanks for reading, please review.**


	21. Meeting an Icon

**As always, thank you to all who continue to review!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any characters from the show. They belong to Saban and Disney. I also do not own MGM Grand Las Vegas and Casino or Cirque du Sole, UFC or any other Las Vegas Hotel, Casino or Club, show or anything else; it's just a setting for my story. I do however own Carrie-Ann, Kenny, Holly and any other characters not in the show.**

**This story is set post DT and in present day. This story is AU. It is also my first fanfic, just a little something I've had in my mind for a while. Hope you enjoy. Please R & R!!!**

**Rating is: M for language and adult themes**

**Last Chapter**

_They all said their goodbyes and turned to leave. "Guys wait" Aisha exclaimed_

"_What" Jason said turning around_

"_Holly has a decision to make on who wins the bet." She said_

"_Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." Kim said_

"_Thanks a lot Aisha" Tommy said_

"_Anytime…so Holly, who's the winner?"……….._

**Ch. 21-Meeting an Icon**

"The winner huh? Well considering everything you guys told me about yesterday and everything I've seen today, I would have to say that my girl definitely wins." Holly said

"What" Tommy exclaimed "How the hell does she win? That's not fair; you're her best friend that's why you sided with her."

"Oh grow up Oliver" Kim said "Holly was completely neutral"

"Yeah, you know I might not have been there last night, so I can only go on what I heard, but after today, come on." Holly said

"What about today" Tommy asked

"_I'm going to ride the jet ski with Kim, Oh let me get the door for you Kim, here I'll pull out you're chair Kim, let me buy your dinner Kim, do you want me to come home with you Kim" _Holly said in a mocking voice. Everyone was laughing by this point. She continued on in her normal voice. "It's so totally obvious that she has every one of you men wrapped around her finger, especially you Tommy, you dated her for three and a half years and you still can't tell when she's playing you. She's been doing it for the last two days. Granted she does still love you and she does still want to be with you and everything she said last night she meant. But everything else…."

"Just an insurance policy to assure that I won." Kim finished

"So what the hell does that mean" Tommy asked

"Well, honey, that means that we all get to see you in a dress Friday night on stage for amateur night at La Cage and I've already decided who you're going to be. But I still love you."

"So are you going to tell me who I'm supposed to pretend to be" Tommy asked

"When the time is right." Kim said with a laugh "You still coming home with me?"

"If you want me too."

"Whipped" Jason said in a fake cough.

"Shut up bro, I'm sure your no better."

"Yeah Jase, your even worse than Tommy. Not only do I have you wrapped around my finger but Holly has you totally whipped."

"Well what can I say? Nothing comes between me and my two girls." Jason said as he put his arms around Kim and Holly's shoulders.

"Ahem, Women, thank you" Kim said as she shrugged Jason's arm off her shoulder and walked over to Tommy.

"What's a matter Kim, don't need your big brother anymore now that you you've got your knight in shinning armor" Jason finished dreamily with his hand over his heart.

"That's right Jase I don't need you anymore, so why don't you take your little Mount Me badge and take your fiancé home."

Holly grabbed Tommy's hand and pulled him away from the two and towards the rest of the group.

"Mount Me Badge?" Jason said slightly offended.

"Yeah, you know the ugly little badge you wear to work everyday."

"It's no worse than the smurf uniform you wear everyday."

"Smurf uniform?" Tommy quietly asked Holly

"Our uniforms are light blue button up shirts and Navy EMS pants. He's making fun of Kim's height."

"Oh you did not just go there." Kim said

"Yes I did, you look like a smurf when you put that uniform on and you know it."

"Your fiancé wears the same uniform as I do."

"Yeah, but she's like 5'6 she doesn't look like a smurf, you're short, you do."

"Well I'd rather be short than hated by most of the people in Las Vegas."

"Hated?"

"Yeah, everybody knows no one likes the cops"

"Not everyone hates all cops and not all cops are assholes like you seem to think."

"All the ones I know are, except maybe Tony and that's just because you haven't had enough time to corrupt him yet. He'll be an asshole too by the end of the year. Name one person you know that actually likes police officers."

"How about you when you have a combative drunk that you can't get under control."

"Excuse me but I prefer to kick the shit out of my own patients and restrain them myself. It's the state that won't let me. Besides you're the one who always insists on being there, like I can't take care of myself or something when you know damn well that I could kick your ass any day of the week."

"I never said you can't take care of yourself, I just said you put yourself in bad situations."

"You're the one who got shot work."

"Yeah well that's part of my job, dealing with psychotic people with weapons."

"Yeah well I deal with psychotic people without weapons and that's no safer than what you do so shut up."

"Whatever, you are so delusional"

"Oh I'm delusional; you're the one who thinks I'm still an innocent little virgin who needs to be protected by her big brother."

"I don't want to hear this."

"You never did want to hear it Jason. You want to think I'm just some innocent, helpless little girl. Well you want to know something, the other night when I took three shots, I wasn't making that up." Jason got a look of shock and anger on his face.

"Don't say it Kim" Tommy said

"Oh god, this is about to get bad" Holly said

"Yeah that's right it's true three different guys in three different vehicles, in fact it was twice in a cop car."

"Who?"

"Don't you worry about that. It's not important."

"It is to me"

"Why so you can go kick all their asses, no thank you. That's exactly my point."

"I can't believe you" Jason said with some disappointment

"Oh please it's not like it's the worst thing I've ever done."

"Whatever Kim, Holly you ready to go."

"Yeah" she said quietly "You coming home Kim?"

"Yeah, Tommy you ready."

"Yeah, let's go"

"Hey Kim, can you drop us off at the Palms" Zack asked

"Sure, no problem."

MGM Grand  
May 19th  
2:00 P.M.

Everyone at the hotel had decided to spend some time in the Casino until they met up with Jason and Holly at 4:00. Kim and Tommy were picking up Zack and Angela on their way.

"Anyone have any clue what Kim's big surprise is?" Adam asked

"No, even Jason and Holly don't know" Tanya said

"She's has to be planning something big." Rocky said

"All I know is we're supposed to meet in the lobby and be wearing casual clothes. I don't know where she's taking us." Kat said.

At 4:00 everyone headed to the lobby to wait for the others to. Jason and Holly were first to arrive.

"Do you guys have any clue what's going on?" Billy asked

"Nope, she doesn't tell us everything." Jason said

"So are you guys ready" Kim asked as she walked in.

"Ready for what, we still don't know where you're taking us." Rocky said

"Oh that's easy, Mandalay Bay."

"Hell no, you pulled it off?" Holly asked

"No way, but I lost." Tommy said

"Are you serious? This is awesome." Rocky said

"I told you I would. Have I ever not come through, in fact I went above and beyond for this one."

"Pulled what off. What are you guys talking about, what's at Mandalay Bay?" Tanya asked

"Tonight's UFC fight." Adam answered

"I thought it was shot here." Kat said

"No they shoot some of the stuff here, but the title fights are held at Mandalay Bay." Jason explained

"But Tommy lost the bet, I thought that meant he that has to get on stage Friday night." Billy said

"And he still does, I just figured that since I knew he was going to loose, I shouldn't punish everyone. I promised you a UFC fight and now you're going to see one and then some." Kim said

"And then some?" Everyone said at once

"You'll see, now let's go, our host for the night is waiting."

"Host for the night" Rocky mouthed to Tommy who just shrugged his shoulders.

When they arrived at the hotel they were greeted by a young boy. "Cade my man what's up?" Kim asked as the little boy hugged her.

"Who are all these people?" he asked

"My friends; where's your sister?" she asked kneeling down to his level.

"I don't know; it's not my day to watch her."

"I think it is, aren't you two supposed to look out for each other."

"Yeah, but she saw her friends and went with them."

"Cade go find your sister now." Came the voice of an older man

Everyone's mouth dropped when the man appeared.

"I'm going dad, _god_ why do you have to be impatient." The boy said as he stomped away.

"Can you believe that, _impatient_, he's coping an attitude with bigger words than he used to." The man said

"Gee, sounds just like his father to me. Somehow, I can picture you saying something like that at his age; and if I remember correctly, according to you mother you were even worse. Guess you're just getting payback for everything you ever did."

"Yeah, yeah well just wait until you have kids, we'll see what kind of payback you get."

"Hey I was a good kid, just cause I grew up in a dysfunctional family doesn't mean I did anything wrong."

"I'm sure you were perfect" he said sarcastically "So you going to introduce me to your friends or what."

"I was perfect, thank you." Kim said as Jason laughed "Keep telling yourself that sis."

"Anyway" Kim continued "This is Jason, Holly, Zack, Angela, Billy, Katherine, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Tanya, and Tommy. Guys this is…"

"Chuck Liddell" Rocky finished

"Yes, Rocky, Chuck Liddell. He is our host for the night. And when are you going to get rid of that ridiculous looking Mohawk anyway?"

"Hey, I like it" Chuck said

"You're 38 years old, it's time to grow up, either grow your hair out or shave it all off."

"I'll think about it so, Tommy is your boyfriend and Jason and Holly are your roommates."

"Yep"

"And Jason, Tommy, Adam and Rocky are the ones who've have been in Martial Arts all their lives?"

"Yeah, but all the guys train now."

"Well, it's nice to meet you guys. Listen Kim tells me that her and Holly are going to give the girls a private lesson for stripper class and that all you guys are banned, so what would you think about coming out and working out with me and some of the other guys on the circuit."

"Are you serious that would be great." Tommy said

"Yeah, I think we're all in." Billy said

"Alright, well you guys want to go see a few fights, then hit up the after party?" Chuck asked

"Hell yeah, let's go see some fights." Kim said

After the fight was over they all headed to the after party with the exception of Kim and Holly

"You're not coming to the party?" Tommy asked Kim

"No, Holly and I have to work tomorrow. But, you go and have fun, ride with Jason. Chuck will take care of you guys."

"Alright be careful at work. I love you."

"I love you too." Kim said as they kissed and Tommy caught up with Jason who had already said goodbye to Holly.

"Thanks for doing this for them Chuck." Kim said as she caught up and hugged him. Cade and Trista had already been sent home.

"Anything for my favorite medic. So John's back?"

"Yeah, back to torture me some more."

"Well, let me know if you need anything. Anything I can do to help you out, you know I'm there; especially after everything you've done for me. Be careful at work tomorrow and don't work to hard."

"I won't thanks." Kim said as her and Holly left. The others followed Chuck out to the after party.

**So no cliff hanger. Don't worry I will soon reveal who Tommy is going to impersonate. Thanks for reading, please review.**


	22. Another Bad Day

**As always, thank you to all who continue to review!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any characters from the show. They belong to Saban and Disney. I also do not own MGM Grand Las Vegas and Casino or Cirque du Sole, UFC or any other Las Vegas Hotel, Casino or Club, show or anything else; it's just a setting for my story. I do however own Carrie-Ann, Kenny, Holly and any other characters not in the show.**

**This story is set post DT and in present day. This story is AU. It is also my first fanfic, just a little something I've had in my mind for a while. Hope you enjoy. Please R & R!!!**

**Rating is: M for language and adult themes**

**Last Chapter**

"_Well, let me know if you need anything. Anything I can do to help you out, you know I'm there; especially after everything you've done for me. Be careful at work tomorrow and don't work to hard."_

"_I won't thanks." Kim said as her and Holly left. The others followed Chuck out to the after party._

**Ch. 22-Another Bad Day**

Kim and Holly walked into the station to find that the previous crew was on a late run. "Well that's an ominous start to the day, now isn't it." Holly said

"Don't even get me started, I made enough runs last shift." Kim said

"Yeah but you've also had four days off, so you're due to make some more runs"

"Oh shut up, when's the last time you made a run."

"Not sure it's been at least 48 hours."

"Oh, I forgot you took psycho boy in Friday night."

About that time the crew came back, grabbed their stuff and left with only a quick hi and bye to Kim and Holly.

"Breakfast at Minnie's?" Holly asked

"Sure, why not. But you know we'll get a run before we finish eating."

The food had just been sat down and Kim had taken about three bites, Holly two; when the pagers went off.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep. 6medic 8 fire stand-by at 321 E. Flamingo._

"See, what did I tell you?" Kim said "6 medic 8 is clear on 321 E. Flamingo; we'll be in route shortly."

_Clear medic 8_

"Hey Minnie can you pack this up for us" Holly asked

Once they had their food to go, they went enroute to the scene. They were content to sit in the ambulance and eat their food; seeing as how both were fire-fighters and had been inside many fires, but before they could finish their meal they heard a radio transmission from inside the burning house.

_6 rescue5 to command….__**go ahead rescue 5**__….we've got approximate 30 year old female in a back bedroom-still breathing-send EMS._

The call went out even though Kim and Holly were already pulling out the cot and laying a back board on top. Fire brought the woman out and laid her on the cot. "Who said she's breathing, she's not breathing" Kim said after they laid her down

"It looked like she took a breath up stairs." One of the fire-fighters said

"Please you have to try and save her" the husband said walking up to the cot.

'Shit' Kim thought, she knew the woman was dead and working a code would be pointless but since a family member said _save her_, they were required by law, to work it. They loaded her in the back of the truck and immediately went in route to the hospital with Kim, Holly and a fire-fighter in back and a fire-fighter driving to the ER.

The woman had third degree burns all over her body and flash burns on her face and neck. The only place Holly could get a large bore IV (big needle to allow more fluid in) was in the ankle. While she was starting the IV, Kim was intubating around all the suit and ashes in the airway while the fire-fighter did compressions

"Hol, check out these flash burns, wherever the fire started, that's where she was. They were at the hospital before they could push any drugs. Kim gave the report as they were met at the door by the nurses and doctors that would be attending to the patient.

"36 year old female found in a back bedroom of a fully engulfed house fire. Third degree burns to 97 percent of the body, flash burns to face, throat and eyes. Left ear is burnt off. Airway full of suit and ash-pt has aspirated (thrown up and it went into the lungs). Pt has remained asystole since initial contact. We have a 14 gauge IV in Left medial ankle running wide open with approximately 500ml of fluid in. Pt intubated with 7.5 tube at 23 cm. No meds given yet. Family's in the waiting room."

Kim and Holly stayed in the room, Kim bagging while the Respiratory Therapist was setting up the ventilator, and Holly taking over compressions from the fire-fighter. "Alright give 1mg of Epinephrine and Atropine and continue CPR." The doctor said. They gave another mg of Epinephrine and still had no return of pulse. "Anyone in the room have a problem calling this at this point. Everyone knew that even if they were able to save her, she would be blind, possibly partially deaf and would never come off of the Ventilator. One nurse spoke up "Wait there's something on the monitor" she said as she noticed a few small peaks. "Are you sure that's not just the compressions" Holly asked.

"Stop compressions" the doctor ordered so Holly stopped and they all looked at the monitor which was still showing small peaks. "I think that's just the Epi." Kim said

"Alright, no more meds continue CPR and we'll see if those stop. After a couple of minutes (enough time for the drugs to wear off) the small peaks were gone. "Time of death 0930" the doctor said as the body was covered for the coroner and everyone slowly trickled out of the room. Kim and Holly got the truck back together and were getting ready to leave when they were approached by a detective. "Hey ladies, I need to talk to you."

"Alright" Kim said they all went to an empty room and closed the door.

"Did you see anything suspicious on the scene?"

"Well we weren't really on the scene for very long, we just put the patient on the cot and got back in the truck, we didn't really see anything." Holly said

"Are you guys thinking Arson or something" Kim asked

"Possibly. Are you guys going to be here all day?"

"Until 8 in the morning." Kim answered

"Okay, well get that report done because the coroner is going to need it and then we'll probably subpoena it."

"Not a problem" Holly said. They went available and returned to their station. By the time they got back it was almost 11:00 and their breakfast was already cold so they just threw it away and went to lunch. They were surprised to get a two hour break. At about 1:00 they got another run.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep. 6 medic 8 medical run at 1815 Lacy Ln. 38 year old male with chest pain._

"Medic 8 is clear, enroute" Holly said.

They pulled up on scene and got out of the truck, to two men standing outside the house just staring at them. The house was the last one on a dead end road and the nearest neighbor was well down the street.

"What's going on today? We got a call for chest pain." Kim said somewhat cautiously with her hand on her radio.

"Yeah, I'm having chest pain, I think I need some morphine" the man said walking towards them.

"Okay well we can check you out and see about getting you some morphine" Kim said. By this point the other man had caught up to him and they had Holly and Kim back up against the truck.

"No actually we want all the morphine and valium you have on that truck" the first man said as they both pulled out guns.

"Oh god, we'll give you what you want just please don't shoot us" Holly said

"Shut up. I'll tell you what you're going to do. You're going to shut your mouth and give me all your drugs, then I'm going to shoot you.

"Please don't shoot us" Holly said

"Look the drugs are double locked in the truck." Kim said

"Speak English bitch. What the hell does that mean." The first man said

"It means they are in the truck locked up, you need two separate keys to get to them, hence the word double" Kim said clearly annoyed by this point.

"Hey don't you smart off to me bitch, give me the damn keys"

"I don't have them and I already pushed the panic button on my radio, so I'd say you've got about one minute left to figure out how to get what you want and get out of here before the cops arrive."

"You're a real smart bitch aren't you? Give me the damn keys." He said putting the gun to her chest."

"I'm not giving you shit, if you want them you're going to have to get them yourself or shoot me."

"Go ahead they're in my pocket" She was baiting him but neither them or Holly picked up on it.

As soon as he let go of the gun with one hand and reached into her pocket she took the gun in her hands and turned it towards him, trapping him in a wrist lock. Then she brought her elbow across his face and kneed him in the groin knocking him out. She did it so fast that she had the gun turned on the other guy before he knew what was happening.

"Put the goddamn gun down and get on the ground" Kim said

"You're not going to shoot me, you don't have the balls" Kim said nothing just lowered the gun and shot right next to the man's foot.

"That was you're warning. Put the gun down or I will shoot you and I know you don't want to play who's faster on the trigger."

The cops pulled up just as the man was putting his gun down. They arrested both men and were followed back to the station by Holly and Kim to give statements and file reports.

Kimberly's House  
1:30 P.M.

The rest of the group was at the house playing pool and video games. Tommy and Jason were playing a game of pool, Rocky was at the Pinball Machine, Adam, Tanya, and Katherine were playing darts, Billy was on the internet and Zack, Angela and Aisha were taking turns on Guitar Hero.

They had been at the house for about an hour, after sleeping at the MGM until about 11:00 thanks to their drinking at the after party. At about 1:45 the phone rang.

"Hello" Jason said

"_Jason, it's Lt. Michaels. I think you need to come down to the station_."

"Why, why going on."

"_Well dispatch received a panic alarm from 6 medic 8 about 30 minutes ago. When the officers got there they found two gun men, apparently trying to get the drugs off the truck_."

"Oh my god, are they both okay."

Tommy gave him a questioning look as everyone else stopped what they were doing to listen to Jason's conversation. He just held a finger up to say hold on.

"_Well Kim got the gun away from one of them, knocked him out, then pointed it at the other one and actually got him to put his gun down_."

"So you're filing a report, but they're both okay."

"_Yeah, physically they're fine, but they both need some CISD (Critical Incident Stress Debriefing). Holly is handling it like you would expect someone to handle it. Kim on the other hand is handling a little to well, considering…_"

"Yeah, I get it. I'll be right there"

"Jason what's going on" Tommy asked

"Um…Kim and Holly got a run to a chest pain and arrived to find two guys with guns wanting their drugs. I guess one of them pushed the panic button on their radio, then Kim got the gun away from one of them and the other one surrendered.

"Are they okay" Aisha asked

"Yeah, they're fine, but I'm going to go down and check on them."

"I'll go with you man" Tommy said

"No, stay here; let me take care of this. I promise if she needs you then you can come to the station later. You guys just stay here and I'll be back in a little while."

"Bro, I want to go." Tommy

"No, Tommy, they're not going to let you in anyway, just wait here and I'll call if she needs you, okay"

"Alright"

At the station Holly jumped into Jason's arms, the second she saw him, and started crying. "Jason, I was so scared"

"I know baby, but you're safe now"

"How's Kim"

"See for yourself, she's right over there."

He looked over to see Kim laughing and joking around with some of the guys.

"She's a little too happy" Jason said

"Tell me about it, she was really in charge on scene; she stood up to both of those guys. I would have thought she would have crumbled faster than me, considering…"

"I know, she may be trying to act like it but she's definitely not fine."

"We'll both be okay Jase, we've decided to finish out the shift."

"You sure about that"

"Yeah we're sure."

"Okay, I'm going to go talk to Kim, are you going to be okay."

"Yeah baby, I'll be fine."

"Hey sis, you okay"

"Hey Jase, I'm fine"

"You sure"

"Jase it was no big deal, he tried to get our drugs, I baited him then tricked him." Jason was giving her a disapproving look.

"Jase, I'm fine. I promise"

"If you say so, but if you need anything, call. Tommy was dying to come but I didn't let him."

"Good because I don't need him. I'm fine"

After about a half an hour, Jason left and the girls went back in service. They didn't get any runs for the rest of the night. Jason went home and gave everyone the details of what happened. They all decided to stay there so they could be there when Holly and Kim got off.

**Well that's it for this Chapter. Be sure to go to my profile and check out my new story titled Angel Grove 90215, it's kind of a cross between Beverly Hills 90210 and MMPR, but there are no 90210 characters, so you don't need to be familiar with that show. It's all about the PR cast, so please check it out and tell me what you think. Also don't forget to Review for this chapter!!!**


	23. The Final Showdown

**As always, thank you to all who continue to review!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any characters from the show. They belong to Saban and Disney. I also do not own MGM Grand Las Vegas and Casino or Cirque du Soleil, UFC or any other Las Vegas Hotel, Casino or Club, show or anything else; it's just a setting for my story. I do however own Carrie-Ann, Kenny, Holly and any other characters not in the show.**

**This story is set post DT and in present day. This story is AU. It is also my first fanfic, just a little something I've had in my mind for a while. Hope you enjoy. Please R & R!!!**

**Rating is: M for language and adult themes**

**Last Chapter**

_After about a half an hour, Jason left and the girls went back in service. They didn't get any runs for the rest of the night. Jason went home and gave everyone the details of what happened. They all decided to stay there so they could be there when Holly and Kim got off._

**Ch. 23- The Final Showdown**

May 21st 2007  
Kim's House  
9:30 A.M.

Kim unlocked the door and she and Holly entered the house as they walked past the living and family rooms to the stairs they noticed all the couches were filled. "Great, you know what that means." Kim said

"No not really, everyone stayed over, so what." Holly stated

"And why would they do that, couldn't have anything to do with your fiancé and his big mouth."

"Don't blame Jason, what, you really thought he could, or would for that matter, hide it from them. Come on Kim I think that would be a little hard don't you. Besides you already knew that he had told them as soon as he got the call."

"Well all he had to say was there's a problem at work that I need to take care of."

"Kim, why do you care if they know? First of all you're the one who saved us and Second, you say your fine, so what do you care if your friends worry about you."

"Because I don't need or want people worrying about me, I'm fine, I can take care of myself and I don't need anyone feeling sorry for me. I'm done being the victim."

"No one thinks you're a victim, why can't you just accept that things do upset you. You don't have to be strong all the time, especially now. I mean you've always had me a Jason and you always will but now you have Tommy too. He loves you, lean on him, let him help you, admitting you need help isn't going to make him love you any less."

"But I don't need the help Holly why can't you accept that."

"Because you sound like you're trying to convince yourself that you don't need any help and I don't think you're doing a very good job of it."

"I am fine. Why can't all of you just accept that?"

"Because Jason and I have been watching you head down that road again and you don't even realize it."

"Holly that's not going to happen again, I promise."

"You can't promise that Kim, you said you were fine last time and you were in the hospital for three weeks. You know better than to pretend that nothings wrong, you just keep letting it build and build and with your health the way it is right now…"

"I know Hol, but I'm fine."

"Have you even told Tommy everything?"

"Yes."

"Really, you told him everything, I'm not just talking about guys you've dated. I mean everything and that includes you medical history."

"He doesn't need to know."

"Oh yes he does, because if something were to happen and you weren't with me or Jase, he wouldn't have a clue how to help you or what to tell the medics and you know it."

"Oh please, most of the medics and docs in this area know my medical history."

"Okay, what about your meds, do you even carry those with you."

"Yeah….sometimes"

"For Christ sake Kim, you're a paramedic, you know these things. Why are you so damn stubborn." By this point they were standing in the breezeway between Jason and Holly's room and Kim's room.

"Please just think about it, even if you don't want to tell anyone else, let Tommy in. He wants to help you, but you have these walls built so high no one knows how to get through them. I know you don't want to feel this way anymore, and you want off the meds, but until you admit that you need the help, you're just stuck."

"I know, but I don't even know how to let anyone in anymore. I don't know how to be happy."

"I know you don't sweetie, that's why you need to let us help you, but we can't do that until you admit it to yourself and ask for help. Let me ask you something…When was the last time you remember feeling happy?"

Kim laughed before responding. "High school, when I was dating Tommy."

"Okay, so don't you think he can maybe make you happy again?"

"Hol, I just don't even know how….I'm just so confused right now." Kim said with tears in her eyes.

"I know, just think about what I said okay." Kim just shook her head; Holly hugged her and walked to her room. Kim leaned on the railing and took a deep shaky breath. Suddenly she felt two arms wrap around her waist.

"She's right you know, I want to help you, but you've got to let me in." Tommy whispered into her ear then kissed her temple and rested his chin on her shoulder. She leaned back into his embrace and they stood there for a few minutes before going to Kim's room. Luckily for her Tommy had missed everything about her having any medical problems.

Everyone decided to go sight seeing. They all wanted to go see the Hoover Dam so Jason and Holly decided to take them. Kim said she was tired and didn't feel good so she stayed home. After some arguing, Tommy agreed to go with everyone else and let her be alone.

"Are you sure Kim's okay" Adam asked "because she seemed pretty depressed this morning. I know she said she was fine but having a gun pointed at you has to be nerve wrecking." Adam and Tommy had ridden with Jason and Holly, everyone else was in the rental following them.

"Her depression has nothing to do with just being held a gunpoint yesterday; it goes a lot deeper than that. This has been building for a long time." Jason said "Unfortunately it's probably going to take a total breakdown before she'll accept any help."

"Then do you really think it was a good idea to leave her alone today" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, she'll be fine." Holly said

"Really, what if she tries to do something drastic, like suicide, I mean if she's that depressed." Adam said

"Trust me, Kim would never commit suicide. That's not her style." Jason said

"How can you be so sure? She was really upset this morning." Tommy said

"Listen, every medic, every firefighter, every cop, every doctor, nurse or anyone else that deals with people like we do, has that one run that they hate. For Jason, its domestic's, he hates getting called to family disputes. For me its drunk's and drug seekers. For Kim its suicides and attempted suicides, she can not stand them, especially the attempts. She's says the only people it hurts are the ones that are left behind. She even wants to teach a class on getting it right the first time. So she would never do that." Holly said

"I don't know I just hate to leave her like that. I mean I feel like if I'm supposed to be supporting her I should then I should be there with her." Tommy said

"It wouldn't do any good for you to be there, she's wants to be alone right now bro. What you need to understand is that until she decides that she needs help and asks for it, there isn't a damn thing any of us can do. Trust me; we both know how frustrating it is." Jason said. They arrived at the Hoover Dam where they were planning to stay all day. They had brought picnic baskets filled with food.

_Back at the house…_

Kim sat up for awhile and wrote a couple songs to get her feelings out. She went up to her room and she was tired but she couldn't fall asleep. She laid in bed for an hour and finally got up and took some Nyquil. She finally fell asleep, but she kept having reoccurring dreams of everything that had happened up to this point, everything from Miami to yesterday. She kept waking back up so she finally decided to give up on sleep and got up. It was getting dark outside and she was getting ready to walk out to the breezeway to go down to the game room but before she could open the door she saw a man jump the back fence. As she looked closer, she realized who the man was.

She waited until he broke into the door coming from the patio, that's when she realized Jason and Holly had forgot to set the alarm. She grabbed two items off her desk and once he was inside she quietly opened her door and snuck across the breezeway into Jason and Holly's room where she shut and locked the doors. She pulled out the first object and got it ready, and then she pulled out the second, her cell phone, and dialed Jason's number, skipping 911 on purpose.

_The Hoover Dam…_

Everyone had eaten and seen everything they wanted to see, they were sitting around talking, it was getting dark so they were getting ready to pack everything up and head back when Jason's phone rang.

"Hello"

"_Jason where's your gun_" Kim whispered

"What"

"_I said where is your gun_" She whispered a little louder.

"In the car why?"

"_Not your service gun, you're off duty gun_"

"Top of the closet, back shelf. Why, where are you?"

"_Are the bullets with it?_"

"Yeah, what's going on?" he was getting anxious.

Everyone was had questioning looks by this point then his face went from unsure to serious and they knew something was wrong though they had no clue who he was talking to.

"_I'm in your room. John's in the house and I don't know if he has any weapons, you forgot to set the damn alarm_." She said

"Oh my god, did you call 911."

Kim ignored the question "_I'm going to take care of this asshole once and for all_."

"Please tell me you called the cops."

"_Why should I, so they can put him back in jail for a couple years and he can get out and come after me again? No fuck that, he took the lives of my brother and my dad, now I'm going to take his._" With that she hung up the phone.

"Listen don't do-" it was too late she hung up before he could say anything else. "Shit" he yelled slamming his phone shut.

"What's going on" Holly asked.

"Baby don't ask questions just pack everything up and all of you go back to the hotel, I'll be there in a little while, Tommy come with me."

Holly did as she was told and would ride back in the rental with the others who still had no clue what was happening.

"Where are we going" Tommy asked

"I'll explain on the way." Jason said walking to his SUV with Tommy close behind. They got in and Jason turned on the blue lights that were installed due to him, Kim and Holly all being volunteer firefighters. Besides that he had Fire Fighter plates and a police sticker on the back, so he wouldn't get pulled over. As soon as he took off, he called 911. Tommy still had no clue what was going on but he was about to find out. And when he did he got really worried.

As soon as the dispatcher picked up he started talking. "This is Officer Jason Scott, badge number 82119. I need a car sent to 1021 Newport Drive; a male subject has broken in. I am not there, but there is one person in the house. Suspect should be considered armed and dangerous. I'm about five minutes away right now. And tell them to turn their sirens off before they get to the neighborhood, this guy is dangerous and he won't hesitate to shoot if he knows the police are coming." He did about 90 all the way back to the house hoping to beat the police so he could stop Kim from killing someone. Jason handed Tommy a key.

"Open the glove box and get my gun out, there should be some bullets in there too, load it."

She put the first item in place and got the gun out, loaded it and stuck it her pants behind her back, when she looked out the window she saw him in the other part of the house and decided to wait till he came outside to confront him. Finally he came out to the breezeway.

"Oh Kimmie I know you're here. I saw everyone leave and you weren't with them. There's no one here to protect you now." John said

"Kim walked out of the shadow, the gun he had was visible. "I don't need anyone to protect me from you remember, you said you'd never hurt me."

"Yes but that was before you chose that low life over me."

"I haven't chosen anyone yet."

"Are you saying I still have a chance with you?"

"Not as long as you're holding that gun on me."

John looked at the gun in his hand then at Kim and lowered it for the time being, though he still had his finger on the trigger.

"Come on John, you don't need the gun, just put it down and let's talk."

"What's there to talk about, you don't want me."

"Maybe that's because you've never told the truth a day in your life."

"The truth about what Kimmie, what do you want to know."

"First of all, how the hell did you get out of prison, you were sentenced to 12 years, it's only been 8."

"Oh that, they let me out early on account of my _good behavior_. Those idiots, if only they had any clue what I was really doing with my time there."

"Yeah and what was that?"

"Now why would I tell you that?"

"I believe in total honesty John. If I'm going to be in a relationship with you I need you to come clean, about everything."

"And what good would that do."

"It would prove to me, that you're not as bad as I think you are. It would go a long way with me if you would be honest."

"Okay, I guess I have nothing to loose. Right after you sent me to prison, I got in with the right crowd; I started orchestrating drug deals in and outside jail. I became one of the big players in narcotic rings, baby I've got all kinds of money for us now. I stabbed two guys, and ordered the deaths of three more; of course they never put any of it on me." He went on and on about all the illegal activities he had been involved in, laughing the whole time over getting away with all of it. "So now you know everything and if you don't come with me, I'll add all your friends to my execution list."

"And all three times the apartment in Miami was broken into?"

"That was me, first time I had to make sure I could do it without being caught. Then you changed the locks, so I had to test it again. And the third time…well I'm sure you remember that night" he finished with a smile; it made Kim nauseous to remember the incident.

"Just one more thing I need to know before I come with you."

"Name it"

"The accident that killed my brother and my dad, did you have anything to do with it."

John laughed; the laugh reminded Kim of the evil green ranger's laugh. "That my dear, was my most brilliant plan. I was in jail so there was no way to pin it on me. That poor sap that hit you, he was in the wrong place at the wrong time and the poor guy's is serving two life sentences for the deaths and he's stuck with all that guilt. You see, it was easy, I had one of my low level dealers on the outside cut the break line, even if he hadn't hit you, you still would have wrecked. I never meant for it to kill them that was just an added bonus."

"You sick son of a bitch, I knew you were responsible and you finally admit it."

"Yeah, but you can't prove it so it won't do you any good."

By this point Jason and Tommy had arrived at the house beating the cop car. "Stay out here" Jason said "I'll bring her out when it's safe, don't try to play hero, just stay here and wait for my backup. She was on the breezeway when I talked to her, I'm going to sneak around the back, send them that way when they get here.

"Yeah well believe what you want, but I'm not going anywhere with you." Kim said lifting up her shirt to reveal the first item she had picked up and taped to herself.

"You stupid bitch." He said lifting his gun and once again pointing it at her. She pulled the gun from her back and pointed it at him.

"Put the gun down John, you shoot me, I shoot you" Kim said. Jason walked around back unseen by either Kim or John and saw the guns pointing at each other. He had a clear shot at John so he too lifted his gun preparing to shoot.

The police had approached the house silently even going as far as to turn off their lights at the entrance to the neighborhood. They got out and Tommy told them Jason was around back and wanted them to approach from there. They had no more than gotten out of the car when they all heard two gunshots. Tommy took in a sharp breath and the cops took off running towards the back yard while calling on the radio "We have shot's fired at 1021 Newport Drive, send EMS…….

**Okay so I figured it was time for another cliff hanger. Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, I tried to make the chapter a little longer to make up for it but this just seemed like a good place to stop. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	24. The Aftermath

**As always, thank you to all who continue to review!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any characters from the show. They belong to Saban and Disney. I also do not own MGM Grand Las Vegas and Casino or Cirque du Soleil, UFC or any other Las Vegas Hotel, Casino or Club, show or anything else; it's just a setting for my story. I do however own Carrie-Ann, Kenny, Holly and any other characters not in the show.**

**This story is set post DT and in present day. This story is AU. It is also my first fanfic, just a little something I've had in my mind for a while. Hope you enjoy. Please R & R!!!**

**Rating is: M for language and adult themes**

**Last Chapter**

_The police had approached the house silently even going as far as to turn off their lights at the entrance to the neighborhood. They got out and Tommy told them Jason was around back and wanted them to approach from there. They had no more gotten out of the car when they all heard two gunshots. Tommy took in a sharp breath and the cops took off running towards the back yard while calling on the radio "We have shot's fired at 1021 Newport Drive, send EMS……._

**Ch. 24-The Aftermath**

Kim just stood there with the gun in her hand smoking; she hadn't even realized there was another shot besides the one she took until she saw two holes.

_Flashback two minutes…_

"_You stupid bitch." He said lifting his gun and once again pointing it at her. She pulled the gun from her back and pointed it at him. "Put the gun down John, you shoot me I shoot you"_

_He cocked the gun, which was in his right hand, and put his finger on the trigger bringing his other hand up to support it. Before he could shoot he heard two loud pops and felt immense pain in his right shoulder causing him to drop the gun, and a stabbing pain in his stomach causing him to double over and fall to the ground.  
_

_End Flashback…_

She just stood there in shock still pointing the gun at him. Suddenly she heard Jason's voice. "Give me the gun sweetie, its okay he's not going anywhere."

The two officers were running up the stairs and there sirens in the distance, though they were still pretty far away. Kim just continued to stand there quietly. Jason put one arm around her in a half hug and took the gun out of her hand, handing it to one of the officers to put in an evidence bag and enveloped her in a hug.

"Come on; let them take care of it." he said. Still in shock she just stared at John who was now starting to look like he was in shock from the blood loss. Finally she shook her head to clear it and turned to the other officer. "Do you have a pair of gloves on you" She asked, most cops always carried a pair.

"Yeah sure" he said getting them out and handing them to her. They were a couple sizes to big but she put them anyway then walked over to John. Being sure not to disturb the bullet holes in the shirt, she ripped it off and began putting pressure on both wounds. "I need one of you to hold up his feet. Jason go get a blanket." The officer came over and held his feet while Jason went to his and Holly's room.

"What are doing" John asked in a shaky voice, he looked so weak and helpless.

"You may be a worthless piece of shit, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you die." Kim said as Jason came back with a cover and laid it over him. "Alright I need one of you to roll him over so I can see if either of the bullets went all the way through."

They did as they were told and found no exit wound in the stomach. Next she checked his shoulder, she found an exit wound higher than the entry wound indicating the shot came from below.

She looked at Jason and shook her head "Don't you usually aim to kill"

"Nope, I aim to neutralize."

"What exactly were you trying to hit then?"

"Axillary Nerve, causes them to drop whatever they're holding, you know that. I didn't want him dying on our walk way. Besides death is too good for him, he deserves to rot in prison for the rest of his life."

The shot to his stomach didn't seem to be causing too many problems; there was no bruising or swelling that would indicate internal bleeding and Kim was pretty sure it didn't hit anything major, it seemed to be closer to side than the naval. The medics arrived and loaded him up.

Out front, Tommy was still freaking out, he had heard the gunshots then saw the cops run back, saw the Paramedics run back and he was still waiting to find out what had happened. Finally he saw the Paramedics coming out with someone on a cot, he recognized the person to be John. The ambulance took off and Jason, Kim and the cops still hadn't come around front. By this point a Sergeant and Crime Scene Unit had arrived and went to the backyard too.

Finally he saw Kim walk around from the back with her arms crossed over her chest and a police jacket draped over her shoulders. Jason was walking beside her with one arm around her shoulder and two duffel bags in his other hand. They were followed by the two cops. He handed Kim and to Tommy and put the bags into the backseat of his SUV. Other neighbors had come out to see what was going on, after seeing all the police cars. Tommy put his arms around her and she buried her face into his chest, he tightened his grip.

"Bro I need you to take her down to the police station, just follow them" he said pointing at the cops "I'll bring her car and meet you there as soon as they finish up here."

"Alright man no problem." Tommy said

He put Kim in the car and closed her door; she still hadn't said anything to him. He walked around to the driver's seat and got in. Kim turned off the blue lights and Tommy followed the police car.

"How are you doing?" He asked after they took off. She never looked over at him just continued to stare out the window. Finally she spoke; it was so quiet it was almost inaudible "I've never shot anyone before. I've never even shot an animal. When I became a Paramedic, I took an oath to do no harm, but I just shot somebody; that sounds pretty harmful to me."

Tommy reached over and took her hand giving it a gentle squeeze. "It's okay baby, you did what you had to do."

"How do you know, you weren't there"

"Because I know you and I know you're not capable of hurting anyone unless you have to."

"I used to think that, but not so much anymore. I'm not the sweet, innocent girl I was in high-school."

"No you're not; you're a mature, strong, independent and beautiful woman."

_MGM Grand…_

"I wonder what happened" Zack said. They had all gathered in Adam and Tanya's room.

"I don't know, but Jason was pretty upset when he left." Holly said

"It had to be something with Kim, otherwise why would he want Tommy to come and no one else." Aisha said

"Man, I knew it was a bad idea to leave her there alone. I just had a bad feeling about it." Adam said

"Hey guys, let's not jump to conclusions" Billy said "It could be any number of things, and it may have nothing to do with Kimberly."

"Billy's right guys, let's just watch TV or something and wait for Jason to call." Kat said

They turned on the TV and the news was on. "Hey turn up the volume" Holly said "I could swear I just saw Jason standing in that yard." The picture showed some police standing in front of crime scene tape. When it finally zoomed out to show the whole scene everyone's jaw dropped.

"We are standing at the scene where a shooting took place earlier tonight. Police say a suspect broke into the home with a gun, intending to abduct the only occupant in the house. Suspect was shot by the police; we have no update on his medical condition at this point." They showed a picture of John on the TV and told some of his criminal history. It was an old mug shot.

"Oh my god" Angela said as soon as the picture came up.

"When the hell did he get out of prison?" Zack asked

"I have no idea that must be who Jason and Tommy were talking about the other night." Holly said

"Do you guys know who he is" Tanya asked

"Yeah, he's the one from Florida who caused all the problems." Holly said

"That's him, the one she sent to jail" Rocky asked

"Yeah, that's him, but it's only been 8 years he was sentenced to 12." Zack said

"I hope she's okay. I can't even imagine being held at gunpoint once, let alone two days in a row." Angela said.

_At the Police Station…_

Kim was in the investigation room, since she was such a close friend to all of them, they let Tommy in the room with her, however to make it official and legal he would have to leave the room when she gave her offical statement. They wanted to make sure everything was by the book so John wouldn't get off on any stupid errors. Finally Jason walked in. The detective looked up at him then continued his questioning. Jason took seat next to Kim on the side opposite Tommy.

"Now you said you got him to confess everything right?" the detective asked "Did you get that on tape?"

"Yep" she said. An officer handed the detective the tape recorder Kim had given him before they left the breezeway of the house. "Just rewind and push play"

He pushed rewind and when it stopped they all listened to everything that was said.

"_Oh Kimmie I know you're here. I saw everyone leave and you weren't with them. There's no one here to protect you now." __**John's Voice**_

"_I don't need anyone to protect me from you remember, you said you'd never hurt me." __**Kim's Voice**_

"_Yes but that was before you chose that low life over me." __**John's Voice**_

"_I haven't chosen anyone yet." __**Kim's Voice**_

"_Are you saying I still have a chance with you?" __**John's Voice**_

"_Not as long as you're holding that gun on me." __**Kim's Voice**_

**Short pause**

"_Come on John, you don't need the gun, just put it down and let's talk."__** Kim's Voice**_

"_What's there to talk about, you don't want me." __**John's Voice**_

"_Maybe that's because you've never told the truth a day in your life." __**Kim's Voice**_

"_The truth about what Kimmie, what do you want to know." __**John's Voice**_

"_First of all, how the hell did you get out of prison, you were sentenced to 12 years, and it's only been 8." __**Kim's Voice**_

"_Oh that, they let me out early on account of my good behavior, If only they had any clue what I was really doing with my time there." __**John's Voice**_

"_Yeah and what was that?" __**Kim's Voice**_

"_Now why would I tell you that?" __**John's Voice**_

"_I believe in total honesty John. If I'm going to be in a relationship with you I need you to come clean, about everything." __**Kim's Voice**_

"_And what good would that do." __**John's Voice**_

"_It would prove to me, that you're not as bad as I think you are. It would go a long way with me if you would be honest." __**Kim's Voice**_

"_Okay, I guess I have nothing to loose. Right after you sent me to prison, I got in with the right crowd; I started orchestrating drug deals in and outside jail. I became one of the big players in narcotic rings, baby I've got all kinds of money for us now. I stabbed two guys, and ordered the deaths of three more; of course they never put any of it on me. So now you know and if you don't come with me, I'll add all your friends to my execution list." __**John's Voice**_

"_And all three times the apartment in Miami was broken into?" __**Kim's Voice**_

"_That was me, first time I had to make sure I could do it without being caught. Then you changed the locks, so I had to test it again. And the third time…well I'm sure you remember that night." __**John's Voice**_

"_Just one more thing I need to know before I come with you." __**Kim's Voice**_

"_Name it" __**John's Voice**_

"_The accident that killed my brother and my dad, did you have anything to do with it." __**Kim's Voice**_

_**John laughing** "That my dear, was my most brilliant plan. I was in jail so there was no way to pin it on me. That poor sap that hit you, he was in the wrong place at the wrong time and the poor guy's is serving two life sentences for the deaths and he's stuck with all that guilt. You see, it was easy, I had one of my low level dealers cut the break line, even if he hadn't hit you, you still would have wrecked. I didn't mean for it to kill them that was just an added bonus." __**John's voice**_

"_You sick son of a bitch, I knew you were responsible and you finally admit it." __**Kim's Voice**_

"_Yeah, but you can't prove it so it won't do you any good." __**John's voice**_

"_Yeah well believe what you want, but I'm not going anywhere with you." __**Kim's Voice**_

_**Short Pause**_

"_You stupid bitch" __**John's Voice**_

_**Pause**_

"_Put the gun down John, you shoot me I shoot you" __**Kim's Voice**_

_**There was click that was further away from the recorder, indicating that it was John's gun, then two gun shots at different intervals, indicating they had been shot from different places followed by a long pause, then footsteps.**_

"_Give me the gun sweetie, its okay he's not going anywhere." __**Jason's Voice**_

_**More footsteps coming towards the recorder**_

"_Come on; let them take care of it." **Jason's Voice**  
_

"_Do you have a pair of gloves on you" __**Kim's Voice**_

"_Yeah sure" __**A different voice**_

"_I need one of you to hold up his feet. Jason go get a blanket." __**Kim's voice followed by a ripping sound.**_

"_What are doing" __**John's voice, very shaky**_

"_You may be a worthless piece of shit, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you die. Alright I need one of you to roll him over so I can see if either of the bullets went all the way through." __**Kim's voice**_

_**Movement noises**_

"_Don't you usually aim to kill" __**Kim's voice**_

"_Nope, I aim to neutralize." __**Jason's voice**_

"_What exactly were you trying to hit then?" __**Kim's voice**_

"_Axillary Nerve, causes them to drop whatever they're holding, you know that. I didn't want him dying on our walk way. Besides death is too good for him, he deserves to rot in prison for the rest of his life." __**Jason's voice**_

_**Finally was multiple sounds, officers talking, paramedics treating him and everything else that had happened up to the point that she removed the recorder and turned it off.**_

"Pretty smart, recording everything." The detective said

"Yeah well, I was taught by the best" Kim said smiling at Jason

"We may not have been able to hold him to all of those crimes before, but a confession straight from his mouth is pretty rock solid." The detective said "You won't have to worry about him ever again, if he doesn't get the death penalty, he'll spend the rest of his life in prison. I'm pretty sure there will be no parole or good behavior this time. Now I think you've been though enough in the last two days young lady. You need to go get some rest."

"Thank you detective" Kim said, she, Jason and Tommy left the police station.

"So what now" Tommy asked "Head back to the house and call everyone?"

"Tommy the house is a crime scene. We'll have to clean it up before we can go back there. That's why I got the bags; we're going to have to stay at the hotel for a few days." Jason said.

MGM  
10:30 P.M.

Jason, Tommy and Kim walked into Tanya and Adam's room. Kim's was nearly knocked over by Aisha and Holly who rushed to hug her. If Tommy hadn't been standing behind her, they probably would have knocked her over. All the sudden there were about five voices talking all at once.

"Oh my god what happened…."

"Are you okay…."

"What the hell did that bastard do…."

"Is he dead…."

"Are they going to press charges…."

"Guys" Kim said, they all kept talking, "Guys" she said again, still they continued to talk. "EVERYBODY SHUT UP" she finally yelled, everyone was instantly quiet.

She put both hands on her head "Damn, I can't take all of you talking at once right now." She took a deep breath. "Yes, he broke in; No, he didn't hurt me; No, he's not dead; Yes, they are going to press charges; Yes, I did shoot him and the next person that asks if I'm okay is going to get hit."

Rocky had been in the bathroom when they came in and missed the conversation. "Kim you're back, are you okay" he asked before Aisha could stop him.

Kim said nothing just walked over to Rocky and punched him as hard as she could in the stomach, knocking his breath out.

"Now if there are no more stupid questions, I'm going to bed." With that she turned around and walked out. Leaving a stunned Rocky and everyone else holding back laughter. She was quickly followed by Tommy who apologized to everyone for her.

"What the hell was that for" Rocky asked after the door shut. No one could hold back their laughter anymore, so they all let it go.

"Nothing man, nothing" Jason said patting Rocky on the back. He was now more confused than ever.

"As usual, you put your foot in your mouth" Adam said

"I just asked if she was okay." Rocky said in a pouting voice "What's wrong with that."

"I'll explain later, sweetie." Aisha said as the room broke out into another round of laughter.

**So there it is the conclusion to the John story; or is it? We still don't know the details of what happened in Florida, if you want to know you've got to keep reading. Thanks and please review!!**


	25. Tommy and Kim

**As always, thank you to all who continue to review!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any characters from the show. They belong to Saban and Disney. I also do not own MGM Grand Las Vegas and Casino or Cirque du Soleil, UFC or any other Las Vegas Hotel, Casino or Club, show or anything else; it's just a setting for my story. I do however own Carrie-Ann, Kenny, Holly and any other characters not in the show.**

**This story is set post DT and in present day. This story is AU. It is also my first fanfic, just a little something I've had in my mind for a while. Hope you enjoy. Please R & R!!!**

**Rating is: M for language and adult themes**

**Last Chapter**

"_Now if there are no more stupid questions, I'm going to bed." With that she turned around and walked out, leaving a stunned Rocky and everyone holding back laughter. She was quickly followed by Tommy who apologized to everyone for her._

"_What the hell was that for" Rocky asked after the door shut. No one could hold back their laughter anymore, so they all let it go. _

"_Nothing man, nothing" Jason said patting Rocky on the back. He was now more confused than ever. _

"_As usual, you put your foot in your mouth" Adam said_

"_I just asked if she was okay." Rocky said in a pouting voice "What's wrong with that."_

"_I'll explain later, sweetie." Aisha said as the room broke out into another round of laughter._

**Ch. 25-Tommy and Kim**

Kim walked out of the room and right past Tommy's heading towards the elevator. "Uh Kim, I thought you said you were going to bed." Tommy said following her onto the elevator where she pushed the button for the first floor.

"I am going to bed, but first I'm going to get trashed" she said as he followed her into the casino bar.

"Kim, I don't think that's a very good idea." Tommy said

"Well I'll tell you what, you can go back up to your room and I'll have the bartender call you when I can't remember my name."

"I don't think so; if you want to get drunk, I'm going to be with you."

Kim walked up to the bar, "I need two shots of tequila, no cancel that just bring me the whole bottle and two martinis, make them doubles. Plus whatever he wants, just start a tab." She said when the bartender came over. She laid her credit card down.

Tommy just shook his head and ordered a beer, deciding to drink some of the tequila too. About an hour and a most of a fifth of tequila later, Kim was sufficiently drunk. Tommy was still okay since he's a lot bigger and didn't drink quite as much as Kim.

"You know what Jason says?" Kim asked

"No, what does Jason say?" Tommy said

"He says that I drinktomuch…..But…Idon'tcare….because drinking make my disappear my problems. No thatwasn'tright….drinkings problems solved. No thatwasn'trighteither." Kim said "Tommy do you think I drink to much."

"Honestly Kim, yeah I think you do. Drinking won't make your problems go away, it will only hide them for now."

"I'm not an alcoholic Tommy, my dad was an alcoholic and I'm nothing like him."

"I didn't say you were an alcoholic, but you really do need to stop drinking so much."

"Why, I have nothing better to occupy my time."

"Maybe you didn't before, but you've got me now."

"Yeah, you're right. I do have you now. Will you make my problems go away?"

"I'll try, but first you have to tell me what problems you're trying to get rid of "

"I will, I promise you I will tell you, just not tonight."

"You just tell me whenever you're ready, beautiful."

"Beautiful, I love it when you call me that" she said as she reached across the table and grabbed his hand.

"She is going to be miserable tomorrow." The bartender said as he came and took Tommy's empty beer bottles away.

"Yeah I'm sure she will" Tommy said "go ahead and cash out her tab please"

"No problem"

"Hey you two….talktome…I'm…..right…..here. I can hear you. What you think I drank so much so I'm blind" Kim laughed as she realized what she said. Tommy just laughed at her and shook his head. The bartender came back with a credit card slip and Kim's card.

"I'm not done yet, why did you cashitout."

"Because you've had enough" Tommy said

"Your not the boss of me….I've had enough when Isayso…..andIsay….I need more…more of…..more, more of…..ofwhatIwasdrinking." She picked up the empty shot glass and lifted it to her lips, thinking she had poured tequila in it, Tommy just watched her amused. She sat the glass back down on the table, still thinking she had just done another shot.

"Okay…nowI'mdone" she said

"Now you're done?" Tommy asked laughing "That last shot was enough for you?"

"Yes it was." Kim said picking up the pen to sign her credit card slip. She squinted her eyes and lifted the paper up to her face then sat it back down. "I can't see the line; you have to sign my name. And give the bartender a fiftypercenttip, he was cool."

"Whatever you say beautiful" Tommy said, he signed the slip and walked around the table to help Kim up.

"Where are you taking me, I want to sleep now." She said as he pulled her up out of the chair, she made no effort to help him.

"I know you want to sleep, I'm taking you up to the room so you can."

"No I'm going to sleep right here."

"You can't sleep here baby, this is the bar."

"No it's my room ThomasJamesOliver and if you don't letmego…I will call my securityfriends and tell them you manhandled me, SO HA"

"Manhandled you huh, well let me tell you something Kimberly Ann Hart, I make one call up to Jason and whatever you tell security goes away as soon as he gets down here."

"That is blackmail and it's not fair"

"Life's not fair, now lets go" Tommy said, Kim still refused to move so he picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and carried her to the elevator. Once they were inside the elevator he put her down but kept both arms around her to make sure she didn't fall. The elevator door opened to Tommy's floor and he pulled Kim off.

"Tommy I don't feel very good." Kim said she pulled away from him and sat down on the floor.

"Come on we're almost to the room" He said, he pulled her up and carried her the rest of the way, as soon as he opened the door she stumbled into the bathroom and began throwing up. Tommy followed her in, filled a glass with water and ran a washcloth under cold water, then knelt down next to her and held her hair back. After twenty minutes of puking, she leaned back against his chest and rested her head in the crook of his neck. He grabbed the washcloth and the glass off the counter; he wiped her mouth and lifted the glass to her lips.

"No I don't want that" she whined

"I know you don't, but you need to sip it." Tommy said, she reluctantly complied

"I'm sorry" she said

"What do you need to be sorry for" Tommy asked

"For drinking so much and being so mean to you."

"Its okay baby, you don't need to apologize" he said smoothing down her hair. He gently kissed the side of her head then whispered in her ear "I love you."

When he heard no response he pulled his head back and looked at her face, she was sleeping and looked so peaceful and angelic. He just laughed to himself and lifted her up carrying her to the bed where he laid her down and pulled back the covers. Then he took off his shirt and his jeans leaving only his boxers and climbed into the bed next to her. She rolled over and pulled him closer to her finally laying her head on his chest. He laid there for a few minutes and watched her sleep before finally drifting off himself. What he didn't know was that she hadn't been fully asleep in the bathroom and she did hear those three little words. She smiled in her sleep as dreams of her and Tommy flowed through her head.

**Okay so this was originally going to be a full chapter, but after all the drama in the last few I decided to go with this short little fluff between just Tommy and Kim. Hope you liked it, next full chapter for this and my Angel Grove 90215 should be out soon. Thanks and please review.**


	26. Loosing our Money Part 1

**As always, thank you to all who continue to review!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any characters from the show. They belong to Saban and Disney. I also do not own MGM Grand Las Vegas and Casino or Cirque du Soleil, UFC or any other Las Vegas Hotel, Casino or Club, show or anything else; it's just a setting for my story. I do however own Carrie-Ann, Kenny, Holly and any other characters not in the show.**

**This story is set post DT and in present day. This story is AU. It is also my first fanfic, just a little something I've had in my mind for a while. Hope you enjoy. Please R & R!!!**

**Rating is: M for language and adult themes**

**Last Chapter**

"_Its okay baby, you don't need to apologize" he said smoothing down her hair. He gently kissed the side of her head then whispered in her ear "I love you." When he heard no response he pulled his head back and looked at her face, she was sleeping and looked so peaceful and angelic. He just laughed to himself and lifted her up carrying her to the bed where he laid her down and pulled back the covers. Then he took off his shirt and his jeans leaving only his boxers and climbed into the bed next to her. She rolled over and pulled him closer to her finally laying her head on his chest. He laid and watched her sleep before finally drifting off himself. What he didn't know was that she hadn't been fully asleep in the bathroom and she did hear those three little words. She smiled in her sleep as dreams of her and Tommy flowed through her head._

**Ch. 26- Loosing our Money- Part 1**

May 22nd  
Tuesday  
MGM Grand

At 10:00 there was a knock on Tommy's door. He crawled out of bed and put his t-shirt back on then opened the door; it was Kat, Billy, Adam and Tanya.

"Oh my gosh, did we wake you guys up?" Tanya asked

"You woke me up, Kim's out." Tommy said "What's going on"

"We're going down to the Casino, we were wondering if you guys would come. Jason said Kim knows how to win at blackjack." Kat said

"I don't think she's going to be up for that today, I'll ask her when she wakes up, but I'm not going to wake her up."

"That's okay, just call and let us know we'll probably be down there all day." Tanya said

"Where is Jason anyway?"

"He said something about an inquiry with Internal Affairs because of last night. I guess any time someone is shot they have to investigate it."

"Yeah he said something about having to do one of those last week; what about Sha and Rocky?"

"Still in bed"

"Oh, well you guys have fun; I'm going to go back to bed."

"Okay"

Tommy shut the door, climbed back in bed and pulled Kim back into his arms.

"I don't feel very good, I think I'm still half drunk" Kim said

"Yeah well you drank enough tequila to kill a small bear. I don't know where you put it. I've never seen a woman that can drink like you can."

"Shut up" she said with a laugh "My dad was an alcoholic remember I inherited a high tolerance."

"Excuses, excuses, you just drink too much, that's why you have a high tolerance."

"Whatever, come on" she said getting up.

"Come on what?"

"Get dressed, I'm going to take a shower and then go show them how to beat the dealer every time."

"You can't beat the dealer every time Kim, that's why so many people loose."

"You can if you know what you're doing. However, if you do beat the dealer every time the Surveillance officer, watching the game from little cameras, will get suspicious. You have to loose sometimes."

"And just how are you the expert, you couldn't even shuffle a deck of cards in high school."

"Times change Tommy and so do people. Blackjack is all about the odds, you have to know the odds of getting what you need, and know the odds of what the dealer has. You have to know how much to bet on each hand. And in the words of Kenny Rogers, you have to know when to hold 'em and know when to fold 'em…..or you just have to know how to count cards, like me" she said with a smile

"That's illegal, like extremely illegal, not to mention cheating."

"Only if you get caught; besides the Casino's rip enough people off, they get need to get ripped off every now and then. I only do my part as a citizen of this great city to help that cause along"

"Whatever you have to do to justify it, you go right ahead. Now go take your shower so we can get work."

"See you're totally game."

"For winning money, yes I am."

A little later they were walking through the casino when they spotted Kat, Tanya and Billy watching Adam play blackjack, which he was loosing.

"Ah ha, project number one" Kim said pointing to Adam "Get his money back."

"Hey guys, mind if I join you." Kim said sitting down next to Adam. Tommy stood behind her with the others.

"No, I could use all the help I can get." Adam said

"Hang in there, you're doing fine, if you get too lost I'll help you out." She said knowing she would just have to play out the hands using the knowledge she had of the game until the deck was reshuffled.

An hour later Adam walked away from the table with the 70 dollars he had lost and 2500 more on top of that, he had been a little leery when Kim had him start placing 500 dollars bets, which was the table's limit. But he relaxed when he started winning. She walked away with 1000, a good portion of which she tipped the dealer for both of them. No one besides Tommy had any clue how she was really winning, they all just thought she was that good.

Tommy pulled Kim aside as the others were heading to the Craps table, where Kat and Billy wanted to play. "I thought you said you wanted to rip off the Casino, why would you tip the dealer 600 dollars" he whispered in her ear.

"Oh would you stop that, you're making us look suspicious" she whispered back "Besides, I said I wanted to the rip the Casino off, not the dealers, they work hard and take a lot of shit for their money. They deserve good tips, it's not their fault the owner's are greedy bastards."

By the time their conversation was finished, they had made it to the craps table. "You do know what you're doing don't you" Kim asked

"Not really, why are you familiar with this game too" Billy asked

"Oh my god, Billy doesn't know something, call an ambulance" Adam said

"Shut up Adam" Billy said

"I'm familiar with all the games" Kim said

"Are you familiar with the games…or how to cheat?" Tommy whispered

Kim hit him in the stomach with the back of her hand, causing him to grunt. "I'm going to banish you from the Casino floor if you don't shut up about that right now, do you want to get caught." She said through gritted teeth. He just shook his head. "I didn't think so, so give it a rest."

"So Kim, how do you know so much about these games?" Tanya asked

"Well I dated a dealer when I first moved here, so he taught me how to play all the card games, a few months later he started dealing craps, because it pays more and the tips are better. Anyway I didn't really understand how the game worked, I mean I knew what to bet on and what not to bet on, but I didn't understand the whole game; So one night after they shut one of the tables down, him and another dealer sat there, on their own time and explained the whole game to me over and over until I understood it."

"Wow, that was really cool of them" Kat said

"Yeah well a lot of people, who play craps, don't know what they're doing, so some of the nicer dealers will tell them what to do. But most of the people who are yelling and cheering have no idea what's really going on and they're usually the ones loosing. It's really not that hard, if you play it for a little while you'll catch on pretty quick."

"So can you explain it to us before we play?" Kat asked

"Okay well, the most common bet is "The Pass Line" where you're betting that either a 7 or an 11 will be the first roll, which is called the come out roll, so if the come out roll is a 7 or 11 then you double your money. If the first number rolled is 4, 5, 6, 8, 9 or 10, it establishes what's called a point, if a point is rolled, then you want that number rolled again before a 7 is rolled, so if the point number is rolled before the next seven, you double your money. If a seven is rolled before the point number, you loose. If a 2, 3 or 12 are rolled first, then you loose automatically. The same person rolls until they either roll a seven or "crap out" which is rolling the 2, 3 or 12. Next is "Don't Pass Line" it's the exact opposite. You want the come out roll to be a 2, 3 or 12 because that will double your money and likewise if a point is rolled, you're betting that a 7 will be rolled before that number is rolled again, so if the seven comes first, you win. And until you know what you're doing, you need to either bet the "Pass Line" or "Don't Pass Line" or the "Come/Don't Come."

"What's the "Come/Don't Come" bet" Billy asked

"They're kind of like Pass Line bets, except they're placed after the Come Out roll. Pass Line bets have to be placed before the Come Out roll. Come bets are basically the same as the Pass line bets though."

"That doesn't sound too hard. But how do you know whether or not to keep your bet down if a point number is rolled?" Tanya asked

"You have to keep your bet down until you either win or loose, but anyway you need to know the odds of rolling that number with two dice, meaning how many combinations are possible for that number, for example the only way to roll a 2 is by rolling two ones, same with 12, there's only one combination. Where as a number like seven has six combinations, that's why it's main number in craps. So each number has a different amount of combinations to make up that number, which is what increases or decreases the chance of that number being rolled again before or after the 7. So the most common number is 7, followed by 6 and 8, then 5 and 9, then 4 and 10, and finally 3 and 11. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah actually it does. But what about the individual numbers, people are placing bets on just those." Adam asked

"That's when you get into the confusing stuff; you have to know how much to bet on each number due to how much each number pays out"

"Different numbers pay out different amounts?" Kat asked

"Yeah, okay look at the table, say you bet on a 10 and won, the casino pays out 9 to 5, where as the true odds would be 10 to 5-"

"So then why do you only get played 9 to 5?" Adam asked

"I'm getting there, in order to make money the casino has to take a percentage of the bet, which is called the "House Edge" so in this case the House Edge would be about 6 percent."

"That's bullshit" Kat said

"That's how they make their money" Billy said

"So you really have to know your math" Tommy said

"Not really, you just have to know the odds. For example, never play the field."

"Why?" Tommy asked "There's a bunch of numbers there"

"Yes, but by playing The Field, you're saying one of those numbers will be the next to hit. Look at the numbers there, 2, 3, 4, 9, 10, 11, and 12; looks good right? But look closer, what numbers are missing? 5, 6, 7, and 8, didn't we already say those are the most commonly rolled numbers? So chances of hitting when playing The Field, aren't that great. Then you get into the Proposition bets, which are the ones in the middle of the table, you don't want to play those either. You have your Hardways and One Roll bets, One Roll bets are obviously only good for one row. Hardways aren't one roll bets but they are numbers that are hit the hard way, for example the number, 6, for the Hardway it has to be rolled with two 3's. So if you bet Hardway 6, you're betting that 2 three's will be rolled before 2-4 or 1-5. If you bet Craps, 2, 3 or 12, which is also a one roll bet, you have a 4 in 36 chance to hit because there are 36 possible combinations."

"2,3, 11 and 12 are all one roll bets, the chance of hitting 2 or 12 are low so the payoff is usually 30 to 1. The chance of hitting 3 or 11 is only a little higher, the payoff is 17 to 1. Then you have your horn bets which means you're betting on 2, 3, 11, and 12 at the same time, therefore you have to place 4 chips down so you have one on each number, the payoff is the same as that number. Finally comes the "Big 6 and Big 8" bets in the middle of the table under the Hardways, meaning you bet that a 6 or 8 will be rolled before a seven. But if you want to bet on 6 or 8, then just bet on the number instead of the Big 6/Big 8, because the pay off is 7 to 6, which means the house edge is only 1 percent where as Big 6/Big 8 give the house more than 9 percent. If you look at the table you'll see where everything is at. And most bets have the payout listed under them. And like I said once you get used to it, you'll be fine. If you still don't understand, then watch a few rounds before you play."

"Yeah I think I'll stick to the easy games" Tanya said

"Oh it's not that hard, watch me" Kim said then laid a twenty down on the table in exchange for her chips. She waited for the next round to begin, then placed a 5 dollar chip on the Pass Line. The first roll was a seven.

"Okay see, I just doubled my money, now I could take this and go on my way, but I'm going to leave the whole 10 dollars down and let it ride and try double up again." The next number rolled was a five. "So now in order to win, I need another 5 rolled before the next seven, because 5 just became the Point." Two rolls later another 5 was hit.

"Yes, now I doubled up again. I don't like to press my luck, so I'm going to take my money now." The next roll was a 7. "See I quit just in time. So that's basically how you play."

"I want to try" Tanya said, her Billy and Kat all got chips and began playing. They stayed mostly on the Pass and Come bets, but after loosing a few rounds Billy and Kat decided to quit. Tanya however was on a roll but still being coached by Kim most of the time.

Two hours later Tanya was still playing and was up to 800 dollars when Kim's phone rang, it was Jason. She answered and tried to keep an eye on what Tanya was doing at the same time.

"Hello" she said

"_Hey girl, where are guys?"_

"At the Casino in the hotel, Tanya's up 800 dollars at the Craps table and she has totally got that eyes glazed over, I'm addicted to gambling look."

"_I would too if I was up 800 dollars"_

"Yeah but you'll never be up 800 dollars, because you're not enough of a man to place a real bet."

"_Ouch"_ he said, she could hear Holly laughing at the comment in the background and realized she must be on speaker.

"Oh my god, Tanya what are you doing" Kim exclaimed. Tanya had just pushed her 800 dollars forward to the "Don't Pass Line"

"_What happened, what did she do"_ Jason asked, Kim ignored his question

"Tanya, do you realize the odds of what you just did with all of your money? Girl you better pray 7 or 11 aren't rolled."

"_What did she do, put all her money on the don't pass line?"_ Jason asked

"_Oh god"_ Holly said in the back ground.

"Oh, Oh my….I can't even watch this" Kim said. Everyone's eyes were wide with anticipation.

"So help me Tanya…if you loose our money…" Adam said

"Oh god this is going to end bad, I just know it" Billy said

"Give her chance guys, she's been lucky so far" Tommy said

"Yeah well luck doesn't last for ever." Kat said.

About this time Rocky and Aisha came walking up, both were familiar with the game.

"Who'd be stupid enough to put 800 dollars down on the Don't Pass Line" Rocky asked.

"No shit" Aisha said. Everyone pointed to Tanya.

"Oh…I mean, nice decision Tanya" Rocky said patting her on the back "Good luck" he said sarcastically.

The next roll came out……….

**Sorry, I know it's been awhile and to leave you hanging like that is just cruel, but what can I say, I'm a busy** **girl, I'll try to update again soon! Hop you like the chapter, I explained Craps the best I could, I've never tried to explain it before only played it. Hell maybe you learned something you didn't know. Thanks and please review.**


	27. Kim's Breakdown

**See previous chapters for disclaimer, I think 26 times is enough!!!**

**To my Reviewers:**

**General-joseph-dickson: read on to find out, things aren't always as they seem and don't worry she won't get caught.**

**Jps 1926: Kim's a very talented girl it's true, but don't worry, she's not perfect, there will be things in the future that she can't do.**

**Pinkywriter and grits: Thanks for continuing to review.**

**Now on with the story!!!**

**Last Chapter**

_About this time Rocky and Aisha came walking up, both were familiar with the game._

"_Who'd be stupid enough to put 800 dollars down on the Don't Pass Line" Rocky asked._

"_No shit" Aisha said. Everyone pointed to Tanya._

"_Oh…I mean, nice decision Tanya" Rocky said patting her on the back "Good luck" he said sarcastically._

_The next roll came out………._

**Ch. 27-Kim's Breakdown**

"Oh my god" Adam said

"Holy shit" Aisha and Rocky said

"I can't believe she just did that" Billy said shaking his head. "I know" Kat responded

Tommy was smiling and Kim about dropped the phone.

"_Kim are you there, what happened"_ Jason asked his still silent friend _"KIM" _he yelled

"Wait what does that mean?" Tanya asked "What just happened" Everyone around the table had fallen silent.

Finally recovering her voice just as everyone around the table erupted in claps and cheers, Kim said "That means dinner is on you two tonight."

"_Wait, did you just say dinner's on her" _Holly asked _"No way"_ Jason added

"Yes way" Kim said into the phone "She rolled a 12, she just doubled to 1600 dollars"

"_Okay, that girl better like thank god, because she has to be the luckiest person I've ever met" _Holly said

"Tanya, Holly says you better thank god for that" Kim said as a very excited Tanya collected all her chips to go and cash them in.

"Oh I'll definitely be thanking someone tonight for so generously giving me money to play with" Tanya said looking to Adam.

"That's right" Adam said "I did give you that money, which technically means all that money is mine."

"Yeah well, we're getting married next week so what's yours is mine anyway and that makes this money, and the money you won earlier, half mine"

"Okay I guess you can keep the money" Adam said as the group walked up to the cage

Kim returned to her phone call with Jason

"So are you guys on your way back" she asked

"_No, I think we're going to go back to the house, get everything back in order and spend some time alone, we haven't had much of that this week. Will you be okay with Tommy there or do we need to come back when we finish cleaning up."_

"No, I'll be fine, I have my medicine if anything happens and all the EMT's in this hotel know what to do, so you guys just spend some time together, celebrate that engagement" she said

"_Alright, call if you need anything. Actually, let me talk to Tommy for a minute." Jason said  
_

"Okay, bye" Kim said then handed the phone to Tommy "Jason wants to talk to you" she said then went to catch up to the rest of the group and tell them that her and Tommy wouldn't be joining them, she had other plans for him. As she was returning to where Tommy was standing, he hung up the phone and handed it back to her.

"So what did Jason want?" she asked

"Nothing, just some guy to guy talk" Tommy answered

"Uh huh, right. Come on" Kim said pulling Tommy toward the elevator.

"Where are we going, everyone's up at the cage" he said

"I know, I already told them we won't be joining them tonight. I have other plans for you and our first stop is your room."

"Really and what exactly is your plan for the room, cause uh, there's a lot we could do in there"

"Mind out of the gutter Oliver; the only thing we're doing in the room is changing, then we're going out to eat and finally dress shopping…for you."

"Oh god" Tommy said under his breath

"What was that, Thomas dear?"

"Um…anything for you" he said with a smile.

"Ha ha ha, you say that now, but just wait" she said. Tommy just shook his head, no clue what he was really getting into. The two changed and left the hotel hand in hand. When they stepped outside it was dark. Tommy started to head towards the parking lot where Kim's car was parked.

"Where are you going" Kim asked

"To your car" Tommy said

"We're not driving, we're walking; why do you think I put on my walking shoes" Kim said

Tommy looked down to her feet "Those three inch heels are your walking shoes?"

"Yep, besides we're only going two hotels down. I think you can walk that far."

"Yeah but every hotel is like a city block"

"Oh shut up, if I can walk it in these shoes, you can definitely walk it in your precious little combat boots. Which by the way, while we're on the subject of shoes; we're not in high school any more and teacher for Christ sake, you need some different shoes"

"I have different shoes, I just like these, they're already broke in and-"

"More like worn out, look the damn soles are about to fall off."

"Well I guess the shopping queen will have to take me shoe shopping"

"You sure you want to get yourself into that, you do remember what happens when I enter a shoe store, don't you?"

"Vaguely, but I think I can handle it."

"Here it is" Kim said as they walked up to the Paris Las Vegas.

"What are we doing here" he asked

"Eating at my favorite restaurant, Mon Ami Gabi, it's really romantic." She said as they walked up to the hostess and were lucky enough to get one of the tables on the outdoor patio, which are rarely available.

"This is really neat" Tommy said as he pulled Kim's chair out for than sat down across from her.

"Yeah, I love it; it reminds me so much of actually being in Paris. You would love it there, it's so beautiful and there's just something in the air. Of all the countries I've competed in, it was always my favorite, it's like you just can't help but fall in love with it. I don't why but coming here makes me feel close to my mom; kind of stupid huh."

"No, I don't think it's stupid at all. What happened with your mom, you two used to be so close." Tommy said, he already knew what Jason had told him, but he was hoping if he started small, he could get her to open about other things.

"Same thing that always happens between us. We've never had a close relationship Tommy; I was just really good at making things seem better than they really are."

"Why do you do that? It only hurts you, keeping it all inside. You could have come to me in high school, hell you could've come to any of us."

"I had an abusive father Tommy, to him it was weakness and if you showed him any kind of weakness he would prey on you. So Brian and I learned how to keep our feelings inside and put on a happy persona. You know, when you're in high school, you don't want to put something like that on your friends."

"So instead you kept it inside and had to deal with it by yourself, add that to the pressure of saving the world everyday and that's a lot for one person to handle. I thought you said your father never abused you or Brian, only your mom"

"Well he didn't…physically anyway, he never hit either of us; but he was very emotionally abusive. And I wasn't alone, I had Brian. Besides, how serious would the other rangers have taken it if they knew that I couldn't even stop my father's abuse, I mean I was a power ranger and I couldn't protect my family from the real danger. You have to understand I learned how to protect myself by keeping everything inside, at like 6 years old; and now I don't know how not to. As bad as it sounds, I didn't shed a tear for my father after that accident, all my tears were for Brian, he was my rock, after his mother took off, and we were all each other had. I could give a damn what happened to my father."

Tommy clenched his fist under the table as Kim continued her story after the waitress came and took their orders. "So what happened with your mom" Tommy asked again realizing that she was dancing around the subject.

"Trust me Tommy, there are things about me, you don't want to know."

"You're wrong; I want to know everything about you, the good and bad."

"No, there are some things you really don't want to know"

"Kimberly, nothing you ever tell me will make me love you any less. You could commit cold blooded murder and I wouldn't love you any less." He said, though he noticed when he mentioned murder she tensed up and flinched, at that point he was starting to think maybe he didn't really want to know; but Kim obviously needed to talk about it and he was going to be there for her no matter what.

"Alright, but I don't think you'll feel the same way after you know what I did." She took a deep breath, knowing that with this confession her deepest fear may come true and Tommy may hate her for what she did; however she also knew that this was the worst of all the things she needed to tell him and that if he still cared about her after she told him this, then she could safely tell him anything.

"It was about a year after I moved to Florida, that I started to notice the change in my mom's attitude. It was the same change she's had in every relationship; I don't think she's ever been in a safe relationship. But when I went there to stay with her and Pierre is when I really noticed how controlling he was. I could tell that he controlled everything she did and said; it was like she reverted back to the way she was with my father, helpless and innocent. It was when he tried to start controlling me that the relationship between me and mom was destroyed. I had enough of that life, when I was younger, I managed to escape it and there was no way in hell I was going to put myself back in that position. It started out innocent enough, I was staying with them for a couple of months and he gave me a curfew and told me how he expected me to act in his house. I respected those rules; I mean I was living under his roof, rent free so I figured the least I could do is respect him. Sure it was a huge change for me, going from living by myself in Florida to living by someone else's rules, but I dealt. As time went on he tried to control more things in my life. He started monitoring my phone calls and telling me who I could talk to, but even that I could handle. It was when he started messing with my gymnastics career that I put my foot down." She explained

As she told the next part of the story, she just kind of zoned out. The one thing Tommy noticed was that she didn't seem sad, and seemed to have no regret or remorse, no sign of relief; it was just like she detached herself from the whole situation. For the next few minutes, she was purely emotionless. He knew that whatever she was about to say had to be bad, for her to have to totally detach her self just to deal with it. He listened quietly as she continued.

"The breaking point was when I tried to leave for practice one day and he told me that I wasn't allowed to leave the house anymore. I told him to go to hell and shove it and tried to walk out the door anyway. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back, when I turned around he still had a hold of my wrist and he just slapped me across the face and told me that if I didn't do what he said I would never see my mother again. I broke the wrist lock and locked him up in an arm bar, then threw him into the wall. He was knocked unconscious as soon as he hit, but it was too late, after all the years of abuse by my father, something in me just snapped and I couldn't control what happened next. Before I knew what was happening, I was on top of his unconscious body just hitting him over and over. I had more of his blood on me than the worst Trauma I've ever had. It was like I was standing outside of my body and I could see what was happening, but I couldn't stop it. My mom tried to pull me off of him, but I was a former ranger, that wasn't about to happen. He was going to pay for every bit of abuse and torture I was ever put through; anyway she called the cops on me after she couldn't get me to stop. They pulled me off of him, arrested me and took me to jail. I was actually facing a felony charge of assault and jail time, but I also had a hand mark on my arm and a dislocated shoulder from where he pulled me back, so I had a lawyer that would have gotten me off on self defense, but anyway he woke up from the coma, I put him, a week later, I was out on bail. He decided not to press charges after my mom said she would press charges against him for spousal abuse and that she would stand by me in my trial. We got in a huge fight in the hospital waiting room when I told her she needed to get away from him while she could. She refused so I told her I wasn't a child anymore and I wasn't going to let some guy beat the shit out of her. She told me that she hated me for what I did and that she wanted me out of her house before her husband came home and that she never wanted to see or speak to me again. So I packed up my stuff and went to a hotel until it was time to go back to Florida; that was in '98 and I haven't spoken to her since that day. So now you know what I was really arrested for. I was never arrested for that situation in Florida; I was just perceived the hero. So what do you think of me now."

Tommy took a deep steadying breath before answering. "I can't believe you thought I would hate you for that"

"Look I know, I'm a horrible- Wait did you just say you don't hate me?"

"That's exactly what I said Kim" he moved their now empty plates and took both of her hands in his. His thumb gently stroked the back of her hand in an effort to soothe her. "Baby, for your entire life, you were being pushed and pushed, you kept everything inside and it was bound to explode sooner or later. So you reached your breaking point, it happens; and frankly I'm proud of you"

"What?" she asked in shock "You're proud of me nearly beating an unconscious and defenseless man to death. I mean Zordon always said, never escalate a battle. I could have stopped when I knocked him out, but I didn't, how can you be proud of that."

"Kim, what you don't seem to realize about this situation, is that you aren't the one who escalated the battle, you finished it; that asshole needed the shit beat out of him and if I had known what was going on, I would have been the one to do it. First of all I'm proud of you for finally standing up to the abuse and fighting back. Second, I'm proud of you for standing up for your mom, even if she couldn't follow through; but most of all I'm so proud that you finally grasped the self defense moves I taught you back in high-school." He finished with a small laugh. This caused Kim to laugh also, somehow she felt like at least one big weight had been lifted off her shoulders. In time she would tell him everything, but she figured that this confession was enough for one night.

"Come on, we still have to go dress shopping remember, besides I want to go up in the Eiffel Tower, I've heard the view is amazing." Tommy said, he payed the bill and pulled her to her feet. It was a little cold outside so he took the suit jacket he was wearing over his fitted shirt and jeans, and put it on Kim. She locked her arm through his and the two headed off to the escalator that would take them up into the tower. Once they reached the observation deck at 460 feet in the air, they stepped off the elevator. As she walked to the edge of the deck she crossed her arms at her chest and took a deep breath. Tommy wrapped both arms around her waist and rested his hands on her stomach. She placed her hands on top of his a leaned back into his embrace. It was a perfect fit, like they were meant for each other.

"This is really beautiful" Tommy said looking out over the strip "but not as beautiful as you" he said, he felt her body shake then heard the giggles. "What" he said

"That was kind of lame, but it was really sweet" she said turning her head to kiss him on the cheek before looking back out at the strip. "I love this city" she said "it's like you can just come here and do whatever you want and forget all of your problems. There's just something so enthralling about the strip all lit up at night"

"I don't know, being up here, looking out over the city; I find something about it romantic, I only wish I could take you to Paris and up in the real thing." Tommy said

"I love you too" she said barley loud enough for him to hear, he wasn't sure if she had really said it, or it was just his imagination.

"What did you just say" he asked

"Last night, when you thought I was passed out in the bathroom, you said 'I love you' and I did hear you" she said turning to face him before finishing what she had to say "I love you too Tommy, with all of my heart, I just need time to deal with my life, and with my problems. I can't be in a serious, committed relationship until I can give you all of myself without any secrets or lies, but that's going to take time. I still want to be your girlfriend; I only hope you can wait for something more serious."

With that he lifted her up and crushed his lips to hers in the most passionate kiss either of them had ever shared. When they finally pulled apart they were both struggling to breath and while Tommy was still quite steady, when he put Kim back down she was still holding onto him to steady her self as that kiss had both literally and figuratively swept her off her feet and made her knees weak.

"Beautiful, I would wait forever for you, I love you so much. Take your time; tell me more when you're ready. I don't want you to feel pressured to talk about anything if you don't want to."

They stayed up there for a little longer before going back down to the street. "So where to next" Tommy asked as they walked back to the hotel.

"To get your dress of course, which means we do have to go to my car, because of course I know where all the best stores are. Here" she said handing him her keys as they walked up to her car.

"You're going to let me drive your baby; I thought the other night was a momentary lapse in judgment and Jason was the only one besides you, allowed to drive it."

"That's because I trust him; and I trust you, with my car, with my life and with my heart." He smiled and climbed into the driver's seat.

"So would you mind telling me where I'm going" he said

"Oh, sorry, just head down Vegas Blvd. like you're going to the house. There's a perfect consignment bridal Shoppe down the street."

"Why are we going to a bridal Shoppe, I already have a tux for the wedding and I saw your closet, I'm sure you have a dress to wear."

"Oh but Tommy dear, the wedding dress isn't for me, it's for you."

"And what performance could possibly require me wearing a wedding dress- Oh my god, no" he said realizing what she was going to make him do. "No way Kim"

"A bet's a bet and you shook on it" she said

"But come on, anything but that" he said flashing back to an MTV performance in the early 80's involving a certain singer rolling around on stage in a wedding gown."

"Ha Ha, this is going to be so fun" she said climbing out of the car as he pulled into a parking place. They walked inside and Kim walked up to the counter and whispered something in the attendant's ear. The woman looked over at Tommy and smiled "I think I can help you out with that" she said as she followed Kim back to where Tommy was still standing, frozen in place. After trying 5 dresses Kim finally decided on the one she wanted him to wear; and while he was in no way promoting this, he had to admit that she did have a great sense of style, for the dress she picked didn't look half bad on him.

"Um Kim, there's just one problem with this dress" Tommy said

"And what's that" she asked

"Well, I don't exactly have the chest to fill it out" he said quietly. Kim and the woman cracked up.

"Don't you worry, Tommy, I'll take care of that"

"Yeah, that's what I was afraid of" he said returning to the dressing room to put his clothes back on. When he came out of the dressing room Kim was paying for the dress and a veil to go with it. They had already agreed that he could wear white tennis shoes under the dress.

They went back to the hotel around 10 and were both ready for bed. Tommy put on pajama bottoms and Kim put on a pair of cheerleading shorts and an old gymnastics t-shirt.

When Tommy was abruptly awoken from his sleep he looked at the clock which read 1:30 A.M. he looked to Kim who was thrashing around on the bed, crying and yelling. He tried to wake her but soon found out that was a huge mistake.

"Kim" he said gently shaking her shoulder, no response. "KIM" he said firmly, still no response. "Come one baby wake up, you're okay" he said pulling her into a sitting position. When she opened her eyes and saw him she didn't calm down like he'd expected, but seemed to get more upset, she pulled away from him and backed up to the headboard, pulling her knees to her chest and rocking back and forth mumbling to her self. She looked so scared and helpless. Tommy put his hand on her leg in an attempt to calm her but again it had the opposite effect.

"NO, NO don't touch me, get away, leave me alone." She yelled pushing his hand away then went back to incoherent mumbling.

"Baby, what is wrong with you" Tommy said desperately.

"Leave me alone, please make it stop, make them stop" she cried still rocking back and forth with her hands over her ears "Pleeease….I can't breathe, I can't breathe….I'm dying….I can't breath…make it stop please" she said in-between gasps for air and body wracking sobs. Hearing this Tommy thought the best thing to do would be call Rocky, he had no idea what was wrong with her. He picked up the phone and dialed Rocky and Aisha's room.

"_Hello"_ came Rocky's groggy voice.

"Rocky, I need you to come to the room, something's wrong with Kim she keeps saying she can't breathe"

"_Tommy, calm down, I'm on my way"_

"Okay" he said then hung up the phone suddenly he remembered the phone conversation with Jason earlier that day.

_Flashback…_

"_Bro, I'm telling you right now, she is way past her breaking point, and it's only a matter of time before she has a total breakdown. If anything happens, call me immediately, you don't know how to deal with her when she's in that state"_

"_I will man, but how bad could it possibly be" Tommy said_

"_You have no idea" Jason said_

_End flashback…_

'Man was he ever right' Tommy thought but decided to only call Jason if Rocky didn't know what to do. He didn't want Jason thinking he couldn't take care of his girlfriend, but he had no clue how bad it really was. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting there was a knock on the door. As soon as Rocky and Aisha walked in they could hear Kimberly's crying and struggling to breath.

"Tommy she's having a panic attack" Rocky said "But something's wrong with her"

"She says she can't breathe" Tommy said

"Well that's part of a severe panic attack, but I think the breathing problems are more than just the panic attack. She has to have something for this, where's her medicine."

"In her bag somewhere I guess" he said as he started digging through her bag, then found a zip lock bag full of pill bottles. He dumped them out on the bed and Aisha and Rocky started digging through the bottles.

"Good lord" Aisha said as she read each of the titles "I think you were right , babe, she's got something else going on, something major" Aisha said showing her fiancé a few of the pill bottles.

"Damn" he said sorting through them "Hydrochlorothiazide, Toprol XL, Ativan, and Xanax"

"What does all that mean" Tommy asked

"Well" Rocky said "The Ativan and Xanax are for anxiety and Panic disorders, what concerns me is the HCTZ or Hydrochlorothiazide and Toprol XL, those are prescribed for heart problems."

"So what should we give her" Aisha said

"Nothing" Rocky said "Call the front desk and tell them to get an ambulance" he told her

"An ambulance, I thought she was just having a panic attack" Tommy said as Aisha picked up the phone.

"She is but I think it was brought on by something else or it caused something else. I can hear the fluid in her lungs and I don't even have a stethoscope. Her respiratory rate is way too fast. Her skin is pale and clammy, her feet are swollen and her heart rate is rapid, she's very symptomatic for pulmonary edema" he said feeling her pulse "The only thing she needs is some IV Lasix and EKG"

"Kim you need to calm down and take slow deep breaths" Rocky said, sitting on the bed by Kim. He could see her quickly fading and knew if he didn't get her breathing slowed soon, she would probably pass out.

By this point Tommy was starting to freak out. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Jason's number.

"_Hello" _Jason said

"Jase, something's wrong" Tommy said

"_What happened" _Jason asked worried

"I don't know, she was having a nightmare or something and when I tried to wake her up she freaked out. She said she couldn't breath so I called Rocky and he said she's symptomatic for pulmonary edema and called an ambulance"

"_Oh shit, we'll meet you at the hospital"_

"Jase, is she going to be okay"

"_I don't know Tommy, but you did the right thing calling Rocky."_

"What's wrong with her" Tommy asked as he watched Rocky's face fall when he saw the EKG the paramedics did before loading the now unconscious Kimberly onto the cot.

"_I'll explain later, we'll meet you there"_

"Okay" Tommy said hanging up. The paramedics clearly knew Kim and her medical history. "Can I ride with her" Tommy asked

"Yeah, but you have to ride up front" one of the men said.

"We'll get the van and follow you" Rocky said

"Okay" Tommy said then followed the medics to the ambulance…..

**Ha Ha Ha!!! And just when they are getting so close, I know it's cruel and unusual punishment to leave it with a cliffhanger, but what can I say, you know you love it. Can you guess who Tommy will be immitating?Thanks for reading!!!!**


	28. Finding the Source

**See previous chapters for disclaimer, I think 26 times is enough!!!**

**Last Chapter**

"_What's wrong with her" Tommy asked as he watched Rocky's face fall when he saw the EKG the paramedics did before loading the now unconscious Kimberly onto the cot._

_The paramedics clearly knew Kim and her medical history. "Can I ride with her" Tommy asked_

"_Yeah, but you have to ride up front" one of the men said. _

"_We'll get the van and follow you" Rocky said_

"_Okay" Tommy said then followed the medics to the ambulance….._

**Ch. 28- Finding the source  
**

The other doctors had agreed to let Rocky assist with Kim's care since he was a respected Cardiologist and a close friend. Tommy and Aisha were sitting in the waiting room when Jason and Holly arrived.

"Hey man, how's she doing" Jason asked

"I don't know they won't let me see her; Rocky's back with the doctors, working on her."

"Tommy they're not going let you back there, even family can't go back until the patient is stable. If they let me back there, it would only be because they know me and Kim" Holly said

"How was she when she got here" Jason asked

"Still unconscious as far as I could tell."

"Was she intubated" Holly asked

"What" Tommy said

"No" Aisha answered "They were bagging her but she wasn't intubated."

"Why did this have to happen" Tommy said "We were doing so good, she was finally opening up to me and now this. Jason what is going on."

"I don't know, she's been under a lot of stress these last few days and stress can do strange things and she has had bad panic attacks before."

"Don't give me that bullshit" Tommy said, Aisha put a hand on his shoulder to try on calm him.

"Excuse me" Jason said

"I saw her okay, you didn't see her, this is more than just a bad panic attack, something else is wrong. You didn't see Rocky's face when they handed him that EKG, he said she's symptomatic for pulmonary edema, what does that mean? You said you would explain, now explain."

"Let me explain, I think I have a better understanding of it then you do" Holly said putting a hand on Jason's shoulder.

"Pulmonary edema or pulmonary congestion is a backup of fluid into the lungs, more specifically, the alveoli or the air sacs in the lungs. It interrupts the oxygen movement and that's what causes the shortness of breath. I'm afraid of what's causing the rest of the swelling though. She has high blood pressure, but she's on medicine for that. She does have anxiety and panic disorder, but I don't know how that caused the edema."

"So she doesn't have any serious problems" Tommy said somewhat relieved.

"Well the problem is, she has a history of blood pressure and heart problems and that doesn't sound too good with what happened tonight" Jason said "What did Rocky say about it?"

"He said that it was either the panic attack that caused her heart to start working to hard or it was the shortness of breath that caused the panic attack." Aisha answered

"What does all that mean, how would one cause the other" Tommy asked. Before he could get an answer Rocky came through the door with another Cardiologist who took them all to a private room.

"What's going on Rocky" Tommy asked

"Well, right now we have her on IV Lasix. It will help get rid of the fluid. We've done all kinds of tests, but before we decide anything definite I need to know what happed before you called me, everything all night. What did she eat, what did she drink, everything."

"We went out to eat, she had steak and unsweetened ice tea. Um, went shopping and we came back to the hotel. She told me about what happened with her mom, that upset her, but I thought she was okay. Right before I called you she was asleep and then I woke up to her thrashing around and crying. I didn't think she was gasping for air, but I guess she was."

"Okay we think the panic attack is what started everything-" Rocky said

"How would a panic attack start that; what's wrong with her? " Tommy asked cutting Rocky asked.

"When the paramedics brought her in she was in a heart rhythm called atrial fibrillation. A-Fib can be caused by a lot of things, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Anxiety Problems and high blood pressure are all common causes. Unfortunately Kim falls into all three of these categories. As far as the pulmonary edema, it can be caused by a heart dysrhythmia, but that would indicate that the A-fib is ongoing and not just an isolated incident." Rocky said "Now I know you're wondering how this is connected-"

"The panic attack caused the edema and that's how you found the a-fib" Holly interrupted.

"Exactly" Rocky said "Now for those of you who don't have medical training let me try to explain it. When you have a panic attack, your body's natural response from the Nervous System is called fight-or-flight, it causes an increase in heart rate, respiratory rate and blood pressure. In an isolated incident is no big deal. In Kim's case she had an underlying dysrhythmia, a-fib, that none of her doctors knew about. The a-fib combined with the increased heart and respiratory rates made the heart have to work harder and essentially it couldn't keep up causing the fluid build up in her lungs. So for right now we'll leave her on the lasix; then we'll begin the treatment, which will basically just be medicine and regular check-ups. She's going to be fine but she's probably going to be here until at least tomorrow night."

"So it's not life threatening." Jason asked

"No, it's not as common in people our age, but people do live with it for years. Now I'm not saying that it can't or won't lead to other problems because it can cause a heart attack, stroke, and congestive heart failure among other things; but with regular check-ups and medicine the odds of that go way down."

"Can I see her" Tommy asked

"Yeah, visiting hours are over, but if you want to stay with her that's okay" Dr. Bonner, the other cardiologist said.

After Tommy had followed the Dr. Bonner down the hall the other's decided it was time to leave since she was okay and they wouldn't be able to see her until morning anyway.

"Alright well I guess we'll head home. I think she'll be fine with him here." Jason said

"We'll be back first thing in the morning." Holly added. The two said goodbye and left.

"Well, I guess we should go back to the hotel." Aisha said

"Yeah, let me go tell Dr. Bonner I'll be back in the morning, then we can go." Rocky said. He came back a few minutes later and the two left.

University Medical Center  
Rm. 3501  
3:30 A.M.

As Tommy walked into the room the first thing he noticed were all the machines she was hooked to. She looked a lot worse than she had last time he saw her in the hospital after her fall and he didn't remember her being on all these machines. He couldn't help but wonder how she looked after the car accident.

"It can be a little intimidating, I know" Dr. Bonner said. He was an older man, he reminded Tommy of Sam Trueheart and he seemed to have that calming effect. "Let me explain what all this stuff is for. She's got the nasal cannula just giving her a little bit of oxygen, she's breathing fine on her own now so that's all she needs. This is the IV pump, it's how the lasix is being pushed slowly into the IV. This is the heart monitor. Here's her heart rate, this is the rhythm, the a-fib, blood pressure is up in the corner, and it will automatically take her blood pressure every 5 minutes. And these waves here under the heart rhythm are her breathing and this number here beside it is the amount of oxygen in her blood. And of course we put a catheter in so we can measure her urine output. The lasix is a diuretic so it makes you pee a lot, that's how the fluid is drained off. Do have any questions."

"Can she hear me if I talk to her?"

"We like to believe so, it's never been proven but many unconscious people will hear and remember everything that's said, some don't. But we think it helps, so talk to her all you can." Dr. Bonner said then left the room.

"Hey beautiful, you need to open those gorgeous brown eyes and talk to me. Come on baby please wake up" he said but she had no response. He took her hand in his "Man Kim, this is so much worse than that time you fell off the beam. At least I could talk to you then. I don't know if you can hear me but I love you" he said, all of a sudden one of the machines started beeping. Tommy looked at the machines but didn't know which one it was. "What is that, what's wrong Kim. I don't know anything about this stuff" he said out loud to himself. He pushed the button for the nurse's station.

"Yes, what do you need" a nurse said over the speaker.

"One of the machines in here is beeping" Tommy said

"Okay I'll be down there to check it out in a couple minutes." She said then clicked off.

"Why isn't she coming down here now" he said aloud

"Tommy, relax" Kim said barley above a whisper

"Kim, baby you're awake" Tommy said as he threw his arms around her "but the alarm is going off" he said as he pulled back.

"It's just the IV pump" she said pointing at the empty bag of saline "See the bag is empty" Right as she said it the nurse came in with a new bag of Saline.

"Well look who's awake" the nurse said

"Hey Shelly" Kim said

"How do you feel" Shelly asked as she changed the IV bag.

"Like I'm drowning" Kim said

"Well we've got you on the lasix. You're friend Dr. DeSantos and Dr. Bonner will be back in the morning to check you out" Shelly said then left the room.

Tommy sat down beside the bed and took Kim's hand "I'm sorry Tommy" she said

"For what Kim, what do you have to be sorry for?"

"I know it had to scare you to see me like that, like this. You've never seen me have a panic attack and with everything else that happened, I know you had to be scared"

"Hey that's not your fault and I'm just glad you're okay."

"I'm not okay a-fib can lead to serious problems, with my history I could go into congestive heart failure like that" she said with a snap."

"Kim you need to think positive-"

"I'm sorry but after 27 years of one bad thing after another, it's kind of hard to think positive"

"I know baby, that's one of the things we need to work on" he said, she smiled at him.

"Come lay down with me" she said. He got into the bed and she cuddled up to him, within minutes both were asleep.

May 23rd 2007  
Wednesday  
Rm. 3501  
8:00 A.M.

Dr. Bonner and Rocky walked into the room and found Kim sitting up talking quietly to Tommy.

"Well there's my favorite patient" Rocky said

"Yeah I heard you were one of my doctors." Kim said

"How do you feel today" Dr. Bonner asked

"Good as new" Kim said

"Well you know the drill" Rocky said "We need to do another EKG and a chest x-ray, we'll see where you're at-"

"And then we'll see about letting you go home" Dr. Bonner finished "Mr. Oliver, we are going to take her away for a little while, but I promise we'll bring her back."

At around 11:30 Jason, Holly and everyone else showed up. Aisha had filled everyone at breakfast after Rocky left.

"Hey where's our girl" Jason asked

"She's been in and out all morning for tests" Tommy said as he turned off the TV he had been watching.

"How's she doing" Aisha asked

"Great, she says she feels fine now. They even said something about releasing her today." Tommy said

"That's great" Holly said

"Tommy you should have woke us up last night" Kat said as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"There was nothing any of you could have done" Tommy said as Kim was brought back in.

"Well aren't I the popular one this morning" Kim said

"Kim are you okay" Adam said

"Yes, I'm fine and I'm getting out of here. The a-fib is stable and I get some fun new medicine and then I get to go home." Kim said

"So Tommy" Rocky said "Kim said you're going to be doing some Madonna, Friday night"

"Don't remind me" Tommy said

"Yeah you better start practicing, I'm sure you can find the original video on you tube" Kim said

"Wait a minute, what exactly is he doing" Billy asked

"Like a virgin, wedding dress style" Kim answered

Everyone except Tommy started laughing. "Man I can't wait to see that" Tanya said.

"Hey, while you're waiting I'm going down to the ER to get these stitches out so I can go back to work" Jason said.

Two hours later Kim was at home. Jason and Holly had spent half of the night cleaning up, it looked like no one had ever even been shot there and Kim seemed to be doing okay being back there, but she was constantly surrounded by people, mostly Tommy and Jason. Everyone went back to the house and they spent the rest of the day playing video games.

**You didn't really think I was going to kill her off or make it something really serious did you? I know it's kind of short, but I wanted to get something out since it's been over a week. I'm working on the next chapters for both stories, but I won't make any promises on when they'll be out!! Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated and inspiring!!**


	29. Broken

**See previous chapters for disclaimer**

**Last Chapter**

_Two hours later Kim was at home. Jason and Holly had spent half of the night cleaning up, it looked like no one had ever even been shot there and Kim seemed to be doing okay being back there, but she was constantly surrounded by people, mostly Tommy and Jason. Everyone went back to the house and they spent the rest of the day playing video games._

**Ch. 29-Broken  
**

May 24th  
11:00 A.M.  
Kim's House

"Are Kim and Tommy going to get up some time today" Kat asked from the kitchen where Holly was making everyone lunch.

"I doubt it" Holly said "Kim's still recovering, she'll probably sleep most of the day and if she does get up I don't think she'll feel like doing anything. And as for Tommy, I think he's made it quite clear that he's not leaving her side."

"That doesn't mean they have to be antisocial" Kat said "She wasn't in the hospital for that long, it wasn't even a full day"

"Kat, the amount of time she was at the hospital has nothing do with it. It's the reason she was in the hospital, that she won't want to do anything." Rocky said

"So what are we going to do tonight" Tanya asked

"I don't know. I have to go back to work tomorrow so I can't stay out late, but we could do something today." Jason said

"How about a picnic in the park, we haven't done that since high school" Tommy suggested

"That sounds good, I can make this to go" Holly said

"Then it's a plan" Jason said "Is Kim getting ready?"

"No, she's staying home, she said she wants to be alone today" Tommy said

"And you're just going to leave her here by herself" Tanya asked

"Yeah, she's a big girl. I don't want to leave her here. I want her with me; but what am I supposed to do, tell her no I'm not leaving her alone. I can't do that, I just have to trust that if she needs something she'll call one of us"

"Amen Bro" Jason said "You can't control Kim, she does whatever she wants"

While Holly finished cooking the guys loaded Jason's SUV and the rental with Blankets, a stereo, a football and everything else they thought might be used. Tommy went back up to Kim's room; she was lying in bed facing away from the door with the TV on, flipping through channels. He walked around to the side of the bed and knelt down in front of her.

"Hey sweetie, we're going to have a picnic, like we used to back in high school. Are you sure you don't want to come" Tommy said

"No, I just want to be alone. Go have fun" Kim said

"Okay, promise you'll call if you need anything"

"I promise" she said, then kissed him on the lips, he was the first to pull back "I love you" he said

"I love you too" she said then kissed him again.

"Are you sure, you're going to be okay" he asked as he stood up.

"Yes Tommy, I'll be fine. If I get bored I'll come out." she said

"Okay, we're getting ready to leave, so I'll see you later." He said then walked out and shut her door.

As soon as she heard the front door close she went to her window, once both cars were out of sight, she left her room and walked down the hall where the studio equipment was set up. She sat down at the keyboard, hit record and just let the music come to her. Once she found the tune she liked, it was time to add lyrics, she began writing. Once she had the lyrics she wanted, she decided to record the song and send it to her manager for approval.

Jason pulled into a park less than a mile from the house; the others were right behind him. They found a nice quiet spot by a tree and laid the blankets down. Holly pulled the lasagna she had made, out of the picnic basket. She cut it into pieces and handed it out. They made small talk as they ate.

"So Jason, are they going to let you go back to the street or do you have to do like desk duty or something" Adam asked

"No they're letting me go back to the street; both shootings have been cleared now, so I'm good to go."

"Oh thank god, one less person to watch me embarrass the hell out of myself" Tommy said

"Oh no man, I'll be there, I wouldn't miss that for the world. I'll make sure we get to come" Jason said with a laugh

"Oh I can't wait" Tommy said sarcastically.

"Kim's good, I have to give her that much" Kat said "I never would have thought of a bet like that"

"Yeah I can't believe you agreed without knowing what you agreed to" Holly said "you dated her for three years, you should have known better"

"Yeah, yeah I know" Tommy said

"Hey are Zack and Angela coming?" Billy asked

"No they wanted to spend the day together" Jason said

"You know, what are the odds of all of us being in Las Vegas at the same time" Tanya said

"I know, it's like fate brought us all together for some reason" Aisha said

"Hey, do think Kim's okay?" Tommy asked out of the blue.

"Tommy that's like the fifth time you've asked that since we left" Aisha said

"Yeah, what happened to _she's a big girl, I can't tell her what to do_?" Tanya said

"She was upset when we left; I don't like her being alone when she's upset. Whether she realizes it or not, she needs someone to be there for her"

"So be there for her bro" Jason said "But you can't smother her. She doesn't want a white knight anymore. Trust me, she'll say your being overprotective and then she won't talk to you for a week. And I speak from experience."

"Hey, who's up for some football" Adam said in an attempt to get Tommy's mind off of Kimberly. Everyone decided to play except Tommy, he wanted to call and check on Kim first. They split into teams, without Tommy they had an even number of players on each team. Team one consisted of Jason, Adam, Aisha, and Kat. Team two was Holly, Tanya, Billy and Rocky; it was basically couples against each other. The guys decided it should be tackle football since they're significant others were on the opposite team. They were surprised when the girls agreed to it and even more surprised at the start of the game when Holly sacked her fiancé, the quarterback, before he could throw the ball.

Tommy walked away from the group and opened his cell phone, he dialed Kim's number and listened to it ring. When he got her voicemail, he decided to try the house phone. He hung up and dialed the number but again it went to the machine. He sat back down on the blanket and waited a few minutes thinking she may be on her way. About 30 minutes later the rest of the group stopped their game to get some water. Tommy still had not been able to reach Kim and he was getting worried.

"Hey man, did you talk to her" Jason asked as he sat down beside her friend.

"No, she's not answering the house phone or her cell phone" Tommy said

"She probably just in the recording studio" Holly said "It's sound proof, there's no phone and she doesn't take her cell phone in there."

"Wait you have a recording studio in the house" Tanya asked

"Yeah" Jason said "You've stayed right next door to it for how many nights, and you didn't notice?"

"No" Tanya said "That's so cool, I want to see it"

"I think I'm going to go check on her" Tommy said "After the week she's had, I'm worried about her"

"Alright man, take my car, we'll be here" Jason said pulling his keys out of his pocket.

"That boy has it bad" Aisha said after Tommy had pulled off

"He always has" Billy said

"So has she" Jason added.

When Tommy got back to the house he used Jason's key to get in. Kim had given him a complete tour of the house so he knew the recording studio was above the garage. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door, when he got no answer he turned the handle and walked inside. Kim was sitting at the piano as she started playing he noticed that she wasn't recording yet and didn't realize he was there; so he stood quietly and just listened to the song.

Kim decided to play the song one more time before recording it. She began with the two bar introduction, than began singing.

_I wake up to a sunny day, not a cloud up in the sky and then it starts to rain. _

_My defenses hit the ground and they shatter all around, so open and exposed. _

_I found strength in the struggle, face to face with my troubles._

_When you're broken in a million little pieces _

_And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore._

_Every tear falls down for a reason. Don't you stop believing in yourself._

_When you're broken._

_Little girl don't be so blue, I know what you're going through_

_Don't let it beat you up._

_Heaven knows that getting scars, only makes you who you are._

_Only makes you who you are._

_No matter how much your heart is aching, there is beauty in the breaking, yeah._

_When you're broken, in a million little pieces_

_And you're trying, but you can't hold on anymore._

_Every tear falls down for a reason. Don't you stop believing in yourself._

_When you're broken._

_Better days are gonna find you once again. Every piece will find its place._

_When you're broken in a million little pieces_

_And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore_

_Every tear falls down for a reason. Don't you stop believing in yourself._

_When you're broken, when you're broken._

To avoid scaring Kim, Tommy quietly opened the door, then knocked on it. Kim jumped then turned around.

"Tommy, I didn't know you were there, how much of that did you hear?"

"All of it, it's a beautiful song Kim" he said walking into the room.

"Thanks, I just wrote it"

"Wait you mean you wrote that whole song in the time we've been gone?"

"Yeah, when I get something in my head it just comes out. I'm submitting it to my manager for approval to record it for my album. I lucked out with RCA, they're giving me a lot of freedom with my music. Of course they have to approve all the songs that go on the record, but they've given me a lot of say in the whole process, which is like unheard of for new artists."

"Well you deserve it. I'm so proud of you Kim and so happy for you" Tommy said putting his arms around her, she was still sitting on the piano bench.

"So what are you doing back, I figured you guys would be out for a few more hours, at least until dark."

"I was worried about you, so I came back to check on you."

"Well as you can see, I'm fine"

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked figuring he was being too protective

"No, I like you being here. So do you want to see how the recording process works in a personal studio like this?" The studio consisted of a drum set, keyboard, an acoustic guitar, an electric guitar, a microphone and sound board all hooked into a computer.

"Yeah, but I think Tanya would like to see it too"

"Well, I have two other songs that I haven't recorded yet, so I'll show her later. Okay first I'm going to play the base music on the piano, she played through the song. Next, I add in the beat, she walked over to the drum set, pushed play for the music she had just layed down and layered in the drums. She then repeated the process with the acoustic guitar, then finally added in the lyrics. It played back as it recorded to the CD and Tommy was surprised at how professional it sounded.

"Wow, it sounds like a whole band actually did this" he said

"Yeah, it's a cool process" Kim said

"I knew you could play guitar, but when did you learn to play drums and piano."

"I took piano lessons when I was little, then taught myself the rest. And I can't really play the drums, what I just did is about the extent of what I can do. Usually I have Jason, or preferably Zack, if he's in town, do the drum parts.

"Well it sounds awesome, you're like a professional or something" he said

"Yeah well I'm trying to be a professional. Zack was the one who taught me to use the equipment though so he likes to be in here when I'm recording."

"So do you want to go to the park with the others" he asked

"No, I'd rather be alone with you" she said

"Really and just what did you have in mind"

"Um, I can think of a few things" she said as she leaned in and kissed him passionately.

"I like the way you think" he said as he pulled back then kissed her again.

"Want to get in the Jacuzzi?" she asked

"Outside, in public view, are you serious" Tommy said

"First of all, there's a privacy fence around the yard and the nearest neighbor is a mile away. Second, that's the hot tub. I was talking about the Jacuzzi tub in my bathroom."

"Sounds great, but I don't have a bathing suit."

"You don't need one"

"Kim are you serious, are you sure you're ready for that? I mean after the week you've had-"

"Tommy if there's one thing this week has taught me, it that life is too short to play games. I know I want to spend the rest of my life you with and I know you'll never love anyone but me. I don't want to waste anymore time, we've already lost so many years. In high-school, I thought we would be married with kids by now."

"I did too, do you realize if we had never broken up, we would probably have like five kids by now."

"What are you talking about, shit, I'm not having five kids unless you want to squeeze a few out"

"No, I'll leave that to you, let's go." Tommy said. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room, with her laughing the whole way. When they got to her room, he put her down. She went in to the bathroom to run the water, he ran downstairs to get something before returning to Kim's room and locking the door. He walked into the bathroom and found the tub full of water with the lights off and candles lit. They knew it would be at least four hours until the others came back so they had plenty of time to themselves, there was no need to rush anything and Tommy had every intention of making their first time together perfect. Kim smiled when she saw the champagne and two glasses in his hand.

"You can drink this with your new medicine can't you" he asked

"Yes, one glass won't hurt" She said.

He opened the bottle and poured them each a glass. They toasted to each other then shared a long kiss. Tommy took the glass from her hand and sat it down as he deepened the kiss. She pulled away but kept eye contact as she pulled his tucked in shirt from his jeans and lifted it over his head. As soon as the shirt was out of the way she returned to kissing him. His lips quickly left her lips as he moved down her neck and too her collarbone while he unbuttoned her shirt, she shrugged it off. His next obstacle was the bra, he reached behind her and popped the clasp. Once she was free of the bra he was finally able to see and taste those beautiful peaks that had teased him all through high school. Next she removed his jeans and boxers in one swift movement, he did the same with her shorts and panties. They stepped into the Jacuzzi and sunk down until they were sitting across from each other, but still in close contact.

They spent about 45 minutes in the Jacuzzi, just sharing kisses and holding each other, until they couldn't take it anymore. Finally they stood up, Tommy grabbed two towels from beside the tub and wrapped one around himself and the other around Kim. He picked her up and carried her into her bedroom. He put her down next to the bed. They let their towels drop to the floor as they fell to the bed kissing. They spent the next hour making slow passionate love.

_At the park…_

Tommy had been gone for two hours and there was no sign of him returning. "I don't think he's coming back" Rocky said. They had finished their football game and were just sitting around talking.

"Oh I guarantee you he's not coming back" Jason said

"Do you think we should go check on them" Kat said

"I think we should leave them alone, if they're ever going to get close like they used to be, then they need to spend some time alone. They both need to get laid and they can't do that with eight other people hanging around" Aisha said as Jason covered his not wanting to think about Kim having sex. Holly just put an understanding hand on his shoulder.

"I agree, who's up for getting dinner" Rocky said

"Something's never change" Adam said

"What the hell is that supposed to mean" Rocky said

"It means, you always want to eat" Billy said as the other's laughed.

"I'm growing boy I need nutrition" Rocky said

"Okay Ape boy, let's go eat then" Tanya said

They loaded the stuff into the car and went to a local restaurant in an attempt to give Tommy and Kim as much time alone as possible, though they had no idea what was really going on back at the house.

**Well there you go, they finally took the next step. I tried not to go into too much detail, because I know this site isn't supposed to have anything like NC-17, but if I need to change the rating for this chapter, just let me know. I do not own the song, it is called "Broken" and sung by Lindsey Haun. Thanks for reading, please review!!**


	30. A Night at La Cage

**See previous chapters for disclaimer**

**Last Chapter**

_They loaded the stuff into the car and went to a local restaurant in an attempt to give Tommy and Kim as much time alone as possible, though they had no idea what was really going on back at the house._

**Ch. 30-A Night and La Cage**

When Jason and Holly came back home they found Kim and Tommy curled up on the couch watching a movie. Tommy was in the recliner seat of the couch, Kim was laying across the couch with her head on his chest. She had a blanket over her and his arm was wrapped around her, both were asleep. Jason turned off the TV and the lights and followed Holly upstairs. The rest of the group had dropped Holly and Jason off and went back to the hotel.

Around two in the morning Tommy woke up. Once he figured out where he was he tired to wake Kim, but she wouldn't budge. He managed to get out from underneath her and she still didn't wake up so he picked her up and carried her to her room. He laid down next to her and within minutes he was asleep once again.

May 25th  
Friday  
8:00 A.M.  
Kim's House

Tommy woke up with a sick feeling, knowing that in about 12 hours he would be totally humiliated in front of all his friends and a room full of strangers. Kim woke up when she heard her bathroom door close and noticed that her boyfriend was no longer in bed. When he came out of the bathroom she went in. When she came out he was sitting on the bed waiting for her.

"Good Morning, sleep well?" he asked

"I was with you wasn't I" she answered as she straddled his lap and kissed him. "Come on, I'll make you breakfast"

"Thank you for last night" he said

"No thank you, you were amazing and I plan on having many more nights just like that"

"Good, because after tonight I may need some brain washing to forget about all the jokes I'm going to hear" he said.

Kim laughed "Oh Tommy, it won't be that bad. Did you research your performance?"

"Yes and if I'm going to make a fool out of myself, I'm going to go all out"

"That's what I want to hear" Kim said as she walked in the kitchen where Holly had just started a pot of coffee. "Hey girl, you want breakfast" Kim asked

"But our cook is at work" Holly said

"Hey, who cooked for you in Florida?" Kim asked offended

"Jason" Holly answered with a laugh "But before he came along you did all the cooking"

"Damn right bitch and don't you forget it, without me you would have starved." Kim said

"Oh whatever, I can cook, I just choose not too" Holly said

"Better yet, why don't you ladies let me cook" Tommy said

"Thanks Tommy, but I want to eat, not be poisoned" Kim said "What happened the last time you made me dinner…..oh that's right, you burned the Mac and Cheese"

"Yeah well being a bachelor for the last 10 years, I had to learn how to cook"

"Let him try, if he messes it up we'll just go get something" Holly said

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" Tommy said. A half an hour later Tommy sat breakfast down on the table, he had made bacon, eggs, pancakes and Biscuits.

"This is delicious, I think you're a better cook than Jason" Holly said

"Thanks" Tommy said, watching Kim for her reaction. She took a few bites and waited, knowing that he was waiting for her.

"So you can actually cook now" Kim said finally "Nice to know. You do realize when we get married; you're doing all the cooking, right"

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way" he said then kissed her before he sat down.

"Oh stop it, you two are making me sick" Holly said

"Shut up, I've had to watching you and Jason hang all over each other and make out for how many years now" Kim said, Tommy laughed

For lunch they met up with the others at the hotel. After lunch everyone split up. Kim and Tommy went back to his room, initially just to get the dress for his performance, but they ended up being in the room for a couple of hours.

Rocky and Aisha, were in the same boat as Kim and Tommy, they went to the room to get something and were easily distracted by each other.

Tanya and Adam were still on a gambling high, so they walked down the strip with Kat and Billy, occasionally stopping in casinos along the way.

No one knew where Zack and Angela were and Holly had stayed at the house.

6:30 P.M.  
Rivera Hotel and Casino  
Backstage at La Cage

Kim was backstage with Tommy putting his makeup on. Holly was messing with the blonde wig. Once his make up was done, it was time to get into the dress. Luckily the since it was a wedding dress, he wouldn't have to tuck anything. However he didn't have the chest to pull it off, so Kim had bought silicone implants to put in his bra, it took him from a flat chest to a C cup. Kim and Holly were laughing, he looked very distraught.

"Oh relax Tommy" Kim said "They won't even know it's you"

"I can handle everyone else, I just hope Jason gets stuck on a run, he'll be the worst"

"Oh don't worry, even if he misses it Judy Garland over there is going to record it" Kim said pointing to a Judy Garland impersonator who waved.

"WHAT" Tommy practically yelled causing everyone to look his way "There's going to be a tape?"

"Relax, I'll have the only copy" Kim said

"Oh that makes me feel better" Tommy said sarcastically

"I'm going to make sure everybody's here" Holly said. She came back a few minutes later. "Everyone is in their seat, including Jason" she said with a smile

"Great" he murmured as he heard the commentator, a Joan Rivers impersonator, begin the show. He would be third up on this particular amateur night. Except he really was an amateur, the only time he was ever on stage was in a karate competition. When it was finally his turn he walked out to the center of the stage reluctantly, he could already hear his friends in the second row, laughing. They knew he was doing Madonna, but they had no clue which song and when he came out in the wedding dress and the music started playing, they laughed even harder.

Tommy was wearing a headpiece microphone, as he walked out the lights were down, as soon as the music started the lights came on. He took a deep breath and started his performance he danced around until it was time to start lip syncing.

He did hand movements during the first verse and pointed out on "you"

_I made it through the wilderness  
Somehow I made it through  
Didn't know how lost I was  
Until I found you_

He started the second verse by bringing his hands to his chest and dragging them down his body as he slid down to a squat then back up as he brought his hands back up.

_I was beat, incomplete  
I'd been had  
I was sad and blue but you made me feel  
Yeah you made me feel  
Shiny and new_

For the chorus he took his hand near his cock and threw his head back. The audience was dying, Kim had her mouth wide open in shock and all the impersonators back stage were eating it up.

_Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats next to mine_

For the next part he went back to moving his hands all over his body and walking around the stage, pretending to have an orgasm.

_Gonna give you all my love boy  
My fear is fading fast  
Been saving it all for you_  
'_Cause only love can last  
_

_You're so fine  
And you're mine  
Make me strong  
Yeah you make me bold  
Oh your love thawed out  
Yeah your love thawed out  
What was scared and cold_

_Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats next to mine_

Trying to replicate Madonna's performance as best as he could, he finally dropped to his knees with his hand on his chest

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

Using more flexibility than Kim realized he had, while still on his knees, he leaned back to where his head was on the ground.

_You're so fine and your mine  
I'll be yours till the end of time_  
'_Cause you made me feel  
Yeah you made me feel  
I have nothing to hide_

He put his legs out so he could roll to his stomach, then came up on all fours and began crawling across the stage and toward the audience. He would stop every once and a while to go back up to his knees and feel himself all over. He finished out the song on his knees, playing it up to the audience.

_Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When you heart beats, next to mine_

_Like a virgin, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Like a virgin  
Feels so good inside  
When you hold me and your heart beats  
And you love me_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Ooh, baby  
Can't you hear my heart beat  
For the very first time_

At the end of the performance, the audience, not knowing he wasn't a real impersonator, gave him a standing ovation for the performance. His friends who knew the truth were all near tears they were laughing so hard. The impersonators backstage, show regulars and other amateurs, who knew he was only doing it on a bet, were clapping and laughing.

Tommy took his bow and walked off stage and the commentator walked back out "Wow honey, that was a beautiful performance, I think she's done this before, what do you think" she asked the audience "Give it up for Madonna" the audience was still standing, after a minute, they sat back down and the show continued.

Backstage the other impersonators were crowded around telling Tommy what a good job he did and how he was such a natural and should do it more often. He kindly thanked them and informed them that it was a one time thing only. They also told him that he was a real man, because only a very secure man could get out there and do what he had just done, bet or not. He and Kim continued to talk to the others as she took his make up off, while Judy Garland took out the bobby pins holding the wig in place.

When the show was over Tommy met the others in the lobby.

"So Tommy" Rocky said "I'm inclined to agree with Joan Rivers, I think you've done that before"

"Yeah man, is there something you want to tell us" Billy said

"Hey, you better not be stepping out on my girl" Holly said

"Yeah, yeah get your jokes in now because after tonight, I don't want to hear about this ever again." He said

"But honey, what about this" Kim said walking up to the group with the tape in her hand. "Judy made a special copy for our future children to see" she said

"Wait, there's a tape" Kat said with a laugh "So we get to see it again?"

"Nope, this tape is going to a place where no one will ever find it" Kim said.

"So what are we doing now?" Aisha asked. Jason and his temporary partner had left right after Tommy's performance, they got off at 9, so he was on his way back to the house to change, and then meet up the rest of the group.

"I want to sing" Tanya said

"Yeah that sounds fun" Kat said

"Cool, let's go to the karaoke bar" Holly suggested

"I don't think so" Kim said

"Why not-" Holly started "Oh, yeah, no we can't go there. What about Star Karaoke?"

"That would work" Kim said

"Wait, why can't we go to there" Tanya asked

"Kim has a some history with the bartender." Holly said with a laugh

"Shut up" Kim said

"What kind of history" Tommy asked

"Nothing" Kim and Holly said at the same time

"Yeah, okay, I'm going to go call Jason now" Holly said

"What was that about?" Tommy asked

"Trust me, you don't want to know" Kim said

A little while later they met up at the bar. All the girls sang. Zack was the only guy who got up and he did some old school, late 80's and early 90's, rap. Just as Tommy thought, Jason wouldn't shut up all night. Every chance he got, he made fun of his misfortunate friend.

"So Tommy, what did you learn tonight?" Kim asked

"To never bet against you ever again" he said

"Good boy, I'm glad we're on the same page" Kim said

Tommy, glad to have his performance out of the way, sat back with the guys and drank some beers. Kim, for the first time in a long time, didn't drink any alcohol, she stuck to ginger ale. They stayed out until 2. Tommy, Kim, Jason and Holly went back to the house and everyone else went back to the hotel.

"Maybe I should just give up my room, there's no point in paying for it, when I'm at your house every night anyway." Tommy said as he drove Kim's car back to Henderson.

"No, keep your room. It's nice to have if we want to get away from everyone" Kim said. When they got back to the house everyone went to sleep.

**Well there it is, the chapter you've been waiting for. Tommy made a fool out of himself. I hope you enjoyed it. I was trying not to laugh while I was writing it, because I was sitting next to my partner at work. Thanks for reading, please review. **


	31. Girl Talk

**See previous chapters for disclaimer**

**Last Chapter**

"_Maybe I should just give up my room, there's no point in paying for it, when I'm at your house every night anyway." Tommy said as he drove Kim's car back to Henderson._

"_No, keep your room. It's nice to have if we want to get away from everyone" Kim said. When they got back to the house everyone went to sleep._

**Ch. 31-Girl Talk**

May 26th  
Saturday  
MGM Grand  
11:00A.M.

This was the day that the group was splitting into guys and girls. The girls would be going with Holly and Kim to learn stripper dancing. The guys were meeting Chuck Liddell at his school to train with some UFC fighters. Holly and Kim would be at the hotel at noon to pick up the girls, while Jason would be there at 2, for the guys.

When noon rolled around the girls met in the lobby and left for the Aladdin. "So we have some major gossiping to do today" Kim said as she drove the group to their destination. When they arrived they followed Kim and Holly up to the studio which was closed to the public for the rest of the day. Kim had rented out the studio for a private session.

"Alright, first things first, stretch out" Kim said as she sat down and led the girls though a series of stretches. "So Aisha, you start" she said

"Well, Rocky and I talked throughout the time I was in Africa, and then when I came back we finally stopped dancing around each other and decided to try dating."

"How do you put up with him, he's so immature" Kat said

"He's grown up a lot since high school. Plus he's totally different when it's just us. He's so sweet and romantic. I remember when I moved to Africa, my parents gave away my dog-"

"They gave Sparky away?" Kim asked

"Yeah, they gave him to the humane society. They never really liked animals; we only had him because I took care of him from the day I brought him home after I found him in alley with a broken leg. Well when I found out about it I was really upset. I told Rocky the next time I talked to him; he knew how much I loved Sparky. He was really supportive and he helped me get over never seeing him again. When I came back to the states I called the Humane Society to see if they could tell me where he was. All they told me was that he had been readopted less than a week after they dropped him off and that the person wanted to remain anonymous. Rocky was the first one I called, he asked me to come over. When I got there, he took me to the back yard and there was Sparky. He came running towards me and jumped up in my arms. I was totally shocked. Rocky was the one who adopted him. All the times we talked and he never told me, he said he wanted to surprise me when I came home. He had this picture of me that he had hung in the dog house and showed him everyday and he had taped one of our phone conversations so he could hear my voice everyday and wouldn't forget me. Rocky didn't even like dogs, but he did all that for me. That was the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me. We still have him, but now Rocky is crazy about him."

"That is so sweet, I never would have picked Rocky as one to do something like that" Kim said

"That's the thing; none of you really know Rocky. Me, him and Adam grew up together so we know each other inside and out. Rocky only acts like he does because he's from such a big family. He's in the middle of seven kids, the only way for him to get noticed was to do stupid things and act out. He's actually really smart, he just doesn't always think before he says things. You know he graduated from medical school magna cum lade with high honors, he was valedictorian and he maintained a 4.0 all the way though medical school."

"No way, I don't believe it" Tanya said

"It's true; he scored in the 98th percentile on his MCAT's to get into medical school."

"Damn, maybe I should have asked him for help on my homework after Billy left" Kat said "So how long have you been engaged and how did he propose?"

"Well you know I've always wanted to go on an Alaskan Cruise, so last year on our anniversary. He showed up at my work and told me to come with him. He said he had already talked to my boss and I had the next week off. I confirmed it with her and she said it was true. I asked him where we were going, all he would tell me was that we were going to San Francisco and that he already had my stuff packed. When we got close he pulled over and put a blindfold on me. We drove for another 10 minutes and then we finally stopped. When he took the blindfold off, I was staring at a huge cruise ship, a Princess Cruise Ship, destination Alaska. It was about the third day in on a seven day cruise when we pulled into port at Glacier Bay National Park. He disappeared for awhile and told me to go shopping. When he came back, he took me out to this habitat area, it was so neat. There we Penguins and Polar Bears all around, they were trained to be around humans, you could touch them and walk around with them and they were totally humane. We had been there for about five minutes when I felt something press against my back. I turned around and there this polar bear with a sign around his neck. It said 'Aisha will you marry me' when I turned back to Rocky, he was down on one knee holding a little black box with a diamond ring. He really thought it out and turned it into something special. And that's just Rocky, so thoughtful and sweet."

"Wow people really do surprise you" Kim said "Like Tommy getting a Doctorate in Paleontology, did anyone actually see that coming?"

"No" they all answered in unison.

"So Katherine, what about you" Holly asked "How did you and Billy get together."

"Well there was always an attraction with me and Billy, if it hadn't been for Cestria and Tommy; we probably would have gotten together a lot sooner-"

"Wait who's Cestria?" Holly asked

"Weird as it sounds, she's an alien from Aquitar. When we were turned into kids, the rangers of Aquitar came to earth to help out, until Zordon could find a way to return us to normal. There was a machine that turned Billy back to normal, but it was destroyed before it could be used for the rest of us. Which turned out to be a blessing in disguise, because a few weeks after we had all completed our missions and been returned to our normal ages, Billy started to age really fast. Within a couple days, he looked like an old man. Apparently the machine didn't just fix him; it sped up the whole aging process. The only way to fix him was for him to go live on Aquitar for a while and let them treat him, that's where he met Cestria, from what he told me, they dated until Aquitar was invaded. Cestria and Delphine were killed in the fight before the others could defeat the evil forces. That's when he came back to home. He didn't want to go back to Angel Grove since no one was there, so when he was offered a job in New York, he took it. I had been there for about a year, working on Broadway. He came to one of my shows one night and asked me out when it was over. When we went out to dinner, he admitted that he had always liked me; he just didn't think he could compete with Tommy. I told him that I had been waiting for him to make a move and he never did so I started dating Tommy. We talked things out for a couple hours and we've been together every since. We moved in together last year. He's still kind of shy, he likes to take things slow, but I hope he proposes soon. I know he knows how I feel, I just don't see what he's waiting for."

"Katherine, I've known Billy since we were kids. One thing I know is that he likes everything to be perfect." Kim said "He's probably just waiting for the right occasion and the perfect plan"

"I hope so, because I really want to marry him and I hope he feels the same way"

"Trust me, I've seen the way he looks at you, it's the same way Tommy used to look at me, he loves you and he wants to be with you, just be patient." Kim said "Besides, no one can be as bad as Jason."

At that statement Holly laughed "You've got that right. I waited seven years for him to finally propose" she said

"Seven years?" Aisha asked

"Yeah, Jason couldn't get his shit together and figure out what it was that he wanted" Kim said "I knew he wanted Holly, and I knew Holly wanted him, it was just a matter of getting him to see that."

"Even having to wait seven years, Jason is the best guy I've ever been with. He is so protective-"

"Way too damn protective" Kim interrupted

"Yeah well I like it, it makes me feel special"

"No that's just his way of being in control" Kim said. Holly rolled her eyes and continued "Well that may be the case with you, but with me it's out of love."

"Yeah, does he follow you to scene too, or is that just me?"

"It's just you, anyway, we met right after me and Kim moved in together when he came to visit her." At this Kim broke into laughter, Holly continued "Kim hadn't had a chance to tell me that he was staying with us, so when I walked into the apartment and heard the shower running, I thought it was her. So thinking it was no big deal, I walked into the bathroom to get my hair brush. He never heard me come in, well when I heard the shower turn off, I turned to leave, right as I turned around the curtain was pulled back and I saw a lot more than I bargained for, needless to it wasn't Kim in the shower. It wasn't a bad view, but we were both embarrassed. I apologized to him for like 10 minutes straight. He just kept saying 'it's okay; I should have locked the door"

"When I got home they were sitting on opposite sides of the couch not saying a word." Kim said "I tried to introduce them but they had obviously already met." Kim said

"So anyway, we all went out to dinner that night." Holly continued "Jason and I started talking and we ended up staying up until dawn just talking. At the time neither of us really wanted a relationship, but we knew there was definitely something there, so for about three years we were just good friends with benefits, then after we moved here we started dating. We've been attached at the hip every since. He finally proposed last week."

"Yeah he had it planned out to be really romantic too, but you screwed that up when you panicked at the hospital." Kim said

"You know, I think that was more romantic than anything he could have planned, even if it was in an emergency room." Holly said

"Wait, what happened?" Tanya asked

"You know last week he was shot at work. Well I don't like his job, he knows I don't like his job because it's so dangerous; but it goes deeper than that. I've been cheated on more times than I care to count. And while I know Jason's not that guy and would never even think of cheating on me, it's always been in the back of my mind, especially as slow as we've taken this relationship. He is the love of my life, my everything, after being with him for so long, I don't think I could live without him and I'm so scared that somehow I'm going to loose him and he obviously knew how I felt because as soon as I told him I didn't want to loose him, he got out of the bed and pulled the ring out of his coat pocket. He proposed to me right then, he even told me that he would quit his job if it would make me feel safer. But at the same time, I could never ask him to quit, he loves it, I'm proud of him and like being able to say that my fiancé is a cop, people tend to leave you alone."

"Yeah, well I think Jason likes being a cop so much, because he still gets to fight the bad guys, just in a different capacity. It really is hard to give that up" Kim said

"That's Jason" Kat said "we all have a little bit of that in us, but Jason and Tommy seem to have more, I think it stems from being rangers and them being leaders."

"No shit, I think rainbow ranger has it worse than anyone." Aisha said

"Yeah well, the day he becomes a pink ranger is the day I drop dead of heart attack, although it would be rather humorous to see him wear pink everyday" Kim said

"What about you Kim, what have been up to for the last 10 years, dated any interesting guys?" Tanya asked

"I'd rather not discuss my life; I haven't had all your sweet little experiences." Kim said

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad."

"Well let's see, I've dated Mr. Asshole, Mr. I'm afraid of commitment, Mr. Cheap ass, Mr. immature, Mr. Irresponsible, Mr. I'm sorry I gambled all my money away, Mr. all I want to do is fuck, Mr. My career is more important than you'll ever be, Mr. arrogant and Mr. Perfect, who I plan on staying with this time. As far as my life, I was an elite gymnast, then my mom stopped talking to me, then some psycho started stalking me, I was in a car accident and nearly died, and now I work two jobs as a paramedic out of pure boredom" Kim said

"How do you handle working to paramedic jobs?" Kat asked

"I just keep telling myself that I love to help people" Kim said sarcastically "Seriously though, it's an adrenaline rush and it gives me something to do….that sounded really bad didn't it?"

"Yeah, it kind of did" Holly said "What she means is that there's just something about driving down the street with lights going and sirens blaring and knowing that you can be the difference between someone living or dying that's just so rewarding.

Yeah you keep telling yourself that Holly" Kim said as the girls stood up to get started.

"Besides most paramedics, as in the ones who aren't rich like Kim, have to work two or three jobs because it doesn't pay very well. So let's start with some basic warm ups" Holly said

_Across town  
UFC Training Center_

"Hey guys, glad you could make it" Chuck greeted as the guys walked in the door. "Get stretched out and we'll get started."

The guys stretched out then joined the others. "Alright, here's what we're going to do" Chuck said "These guys are all in training to fight MMA but they're better with the grappling. So I was hoping you guys help with their stand up and we'll work with you on the grappling and some full contact, I trust you've all fought full contact before"

The guys just looked at each other and grinned "Oh yeah, you have no idea how many times" Tommy said

"Great then let's get started" he said

The guys were at the training center until 8:00. By the time they came back to the hotel the girls had already eaten and were in the casino.

"Oh my god, what'd they do to you guys?" Aisha asked when she saw Rocky's busted lip

"It's full contact babe, this kind of shit happens." Rocky answered

"Yeah you should have seen what he did to the guy that did that" Adam said

"Did you hurt him?" Aisha asked

"Not as bad as Tommy hurt his partner" Adam answered

"He picked a bad time to drop his front hand, even Chuck told him that." Tommy said looking around "Where's Kim?"

"She went up to your room to lay down, I don't think she was feeling very well after dinner."

"I'm going to go check on her" Tommy said before taking off towards the elevator.

"So babe did you learn anything good today?" Rocky asked

"Oh yeah, come up to the room with me and I'll give you a private lap dance" Aisha said

"Well I can't refuse that offer, I'll see you guys later" Rocky said before grabbing Aisha's hand and leading her towards the elevator.

Billy and Kat headed towards the elevator a few minutes later, after saying good night.

After they left Jason looked at Holly "You ready to go home baby?" Jason asked. Holly leaned up and whispered in his ear "I'd rather go for a late night cruise on the boat and have my way with you."

"I think that can be arranged" Jason said, before shaking Adam and Tanya's hands. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow night for the bachelor party" he said

"Definitely" Adam said "later, and don't you kids do anything I wouldn't do" he yelled to their backs.

"Well that's setting the standard pretty low" Tanya joked "So what now, we're all alone."

"Hmm, let's see" Adam said as he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Seeing as how I can't see you tomorrow night, and I won't get to be with you until after the wedding, I can think of a few things"

_Tommy's room…_

When Tommy opened the door he was surprised at what he found. Kim was definitely laying on the bed, but she certainty wasn't sick. She had on a lacy pink and black teddy, the lights were turned out, the fireplace was going and there was a full spread of chocolate covered strawberries and whipped cream.

"You did all this for me?" Tommy said

"You deserve it" she said as she filled his glass.

"Champagne?" he questioned, she shook her head no "Just taste it" she said

He took a sip "Sparkling Cider" he said

"Yep" same effect, much safer for me" she said as he picked up a strawberry, dipped it in whipped cream and fed it to her.

**Okay so another chapter down. I tried to give a little bit of insight into the other relationships. You'll get to see more interaction in the next chapter. Then you'll see Adam and Tanya's relationship on their wedding day which is only two chapters away. There's probably only two or three chapters left of this story, then I can spend more time on my others!! Thanks for reading and please review!!!**


End file.
